Difficile introspection
by castfan
Summary: Il est parfois difficile d'admettre ses sentiments, voir de communiquer... et quand en plus on est buté et qu'on a du pouvoir ça peut amener beaucoup de souffrance pour l'objet du désir. Titre nul, résumé nul
1. Chapter 1

Arthur se sentit tiré du sommeil par le sentiment d'un danger imminent. Il était confortablement installé, dans son lit douillet, lorsqu'il avait ressenti une présence dans la pièce.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, étant donné le peu de luminosité, on devait bien être encore au milieu de la nuit. Qui pouvait bien se glisser dans sa chambre à une heure aussi incongrue et pourquoi ?

Le jeune prince se tint sur le qui-vive, prêt à attraper son épée, toujours à proximité de son lit mais ne fit aucun mouvement. L'intrus s'approcha de lui et commença à se pencher, il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son action, qu'il se retrouva projeté sur le lit, Arthur au-dessus de lui, lui maintenant les poignets.

_- Bonjour Sire, désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre accueil chaleureux mais est-ce que vous pourriez desserrer un peu votre étreinte ?_

Arthur réalisa que l'intrus n'était autre que Merlin et qu'il était actuellement à califourchon sur lui, à moitié nu. Une bouffée de chaleur lui traversa le ventre. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'il avait de drôles de sensations lorsque son serviteur était prêt de lui. Depuis plusieurs années qu'il était à son service et malgré son incompétence notoire Arthur s'était attaché à lui.

On peut même dire que le jeune homme était devenu son ami, ce qui n'était déjà pas pour plaire au roi Uther. Il ne comprenait pas son fils, qui, en dépit du protocole qui lui avait pourtant été inculqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance, appréciait la compagnie de gens du peuple et plus particulièrement de son valet.

Cette amitié était déjà tout juste tolérée, alors que dirait le roi s'il apprenait que son fils avait dans la tête des pensées bien moi amicales envers son serviteur. En même temps, Arthur n'avait jamais vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce besoin qu'il avait d'avoir toujours Merlin près de lui, de le taquiner parfois trop durement, de ressentir ces agréables frissons lorsque son serviteur l'habillait en frôlant son corps nu de ses mains si chaudes.

A ces pensées le corps d'Arthur commença à réagir, se souvenant de sa position, il sortit de sa torpeur et se déplaça rapidement pour que Merlin ne sente pas son trouble. Celui-ci se dégagea et se mit assis dans le lit, une légère coloration rouge sur les joues. Arthur recouvris complétement ses esprits et pour reprendre contenance pris le ton le plus hautain qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser

_- Merlin ! pourquoi viens-tu fouiner dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit, comme un voleur… un voleur incompétent, ça au moins c'est une constante chez toi._

_- C'est votre père qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, une affaire urgente. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller trop violemment, je sais comme sa seigneurie peut être désagréable quand elle se lève du mauvais pied, lui répondit-il, un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Le roi vous attend dans la salle du trône_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur avait rejoint son père qui était en conversation avec ses conseillers, quelques villageois se tenaient sur le côté, ils semblaient terrorisés.

_- Enfin Arthur, te voici, ces gens arrivent d'un village pas très éloigné de Camelot, ils pensent avoir aperçu Morgane et Morgause. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, mets-toi en route tant que la piste est encore chaude. Si tu t'y prends bien, nous avons une chance de les retrouver._

Le roi ne s'était pas remis de la trahison de sa pupille, il avait fait savoir à travers tout son royaume et même au-delà, qu'une forte récompense serait attribuée à quiconque lui fournirait des informations sur les deux fugitives. Il va s'en dire, qu'avec l'appât du gain, les « témoins » s'étaient succédés depuis des semaines.

Arthur n'en pouvait plus de battre la campagne sur de fausses pistes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Uther comptait faire, une fois Morgane retrouvée. Souhait-il obtenir des explications, lui pardonner ou la punir ? En tout état de cause, c'était devenu une véritable obsession pour lui. Et le jeune prince se dit que sa nuit allait, encore une fois, en faire les frais, car il était bon pour partir dès maintenant. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec son père.

Arthur pris les renseignements nécessaires, fit prévenir deux de ses chevaliers et se prépara pour une nouvelle chasse sans beaucoup de conviction.

Et quelques heures plus tard, ayant atteint la piste désignée, l'ayant explorée de bout en bout, le prince se rendit à l'évidence : encore une fausse piste ! Que de temps perdu.

Sur le chemin du retour, la tension étant redescendue et n'ayant plus la préoccupation des sorcières fugitives à l'esprit, le regard d'Arthur s'appesantit sur le dos de son valet et les sensations du matin se firent à nouveau sentir. Cela commençait à l'agacer ! Habituellement il préférait regarder les demoiselles du château. Mais sa proximité quotidienne, le fait qu'il essayait toujours de le réconforter à sa façon tout à fait irritante et aussi le fait qu'il avait plusieurs fois risqué sa vie pour lui devaient expliquer que les sentiments du blond avaient changés.

Bon c'était de la reconnaissance, de l'amitié…. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait le désir de sentir ses lèvres si fines sur les siennes, de caresser la peau de son torse.. oh la ! Voilà que ses pensées lui jouent encore un vilain tour. Enfin J'ai juste des besoins normaux à assouvir se dit-il. Avec toutes ces tentatives contre Camelot, ces trahisons Arthur n'avait pas eu de femme dans son lit depuis très longtemps. Voilà l'explication ! Il ferait le nécessaire dès sa mission achevée et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

De retour au château, après avoir fait son compte rendu bien évidemment sans aucun intérêt, (ce qui mit Uther dans une colère noire), le prince se mit en quête d'une compagnie pour la nuit. Il était plutôt bien fait et son statut aidant un peu, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre de jeunes et jolies femmes à se joindre à lui pour une nuit. Du moment qu'ils prenaient des précautions pour qu'aucun batard ne naisse de ces étreintes, ça ne posait de problèmes à personne.

Seulement, ce soir, personne ne trouvait grâce aux yeux d'Arthur, non, aucune des jeunes filles qu'il croisait n'éveillait le même désir que… non ça suffit ! Le blond retourna dans sa chambre, où bien sûr Merlin ne tarda pas à la rejoindre le noyant sous un flot de paroles totalement inintéressantes, mais qui le firent bizarrement se sentir bien, à sa place. Après tout, l'amour physique avec des hommes n'était pas interdit, puisqu'il s'agissait juste d'un besoin physique il pouvait aussi bien l'assouvir avec son valet, et après tout reprendrait son cours normal.

Lorsque, comme chaque soir, Merlin commença à aider son prince à se déshabiller, enlevant, lentement les boutons de sa chemise, frôlant son torse à chaque fois, Arthur sut qu'il allait craquer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa tâche, Merlin se retrouva coincé contre le mur, les lèvres d'Arthur sur les siennes, sa langue quémandant l'entrée, ses mains parcourant son dos… Merlin et Arthur semblèrent se perdre plusieurs minutes dans une danse sensuelle dont ils ressortir tous deux essoufflés, et les joues en feu.

Les sensations étaient encore plus fortes que ce à quoi Arthur s'était attendu mais il voulait garder le contrôle et être sûr que la situation était claire pour Merlin, il n'y avait pas de sentiments, ce n'était bien que l'assouvissement de pulsions humaines.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublierai pas de te rétribuer correctement pour « ça »._

Merlin eu l'impression de prendre une claque ! Pour qui le prenait-il ? une fille de joie. Toute l'intensité du moment était redescendue et, quand Arthur se pencha de nouveau sur lui, Merlin le repoussa. Le blond n'apprécia pas du tout ce mouvement de recul et le plaqua contre le mur, lui prenant la bouche de force. Merlin fit briller ses yeux et le blond ne comprit pas comment il réussit à perdre l'équilibre, ses pieds semblant s'être pris dans une corde. Son valet en profita pour lui échapper et sortir de sa chambre.

Le jeune sorcier était démoralisé, ça faisait un moment qu'il s'était rendu compte que son attachement pour le prince était de plus en plus fort, qu'il ne le protégeait plus seulement parce que c'était son destin, qu'il était important pour Albion mais surtout parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Quant Arthur l'avait embrassé, une foultitude d'émotions s'étaient succédées en lui après tant de semaines de désir contenu et, quand il avait proposé de le payer, le ciel aurait pu lui tomber sur la tête. Quelle image pouvait-il avoir de lui ? Qu'il ne veuille pas de lui comme amant ne l'aurait pas surpris, mais là cela voulait dire qu'il ne le considérait même pas comme un ami mais bien comme un simple serviteur dévoué corps et âme à son altesse royale ! Quel crétin arrogant !

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, lorsque Gauvain croisa sa route, un peu éméché comme à son habitude à cette heure de la soirée. Il tituba vers Merlin qui le rattrapa de justesse et lui proposa de le raccompagner pour éviter qu'il finisse par s'endormir au milieu du couloir. Ça lui avait valu quelques ennuis la dernière fois. Il passa son bras sous l'épaule du chevalier et le tira tant bien que mal vers sa chambre.

Arthur était frustré, énervé mais à bien y réfléchir il n'avait pas été très délicat avec Merlin. Même s'il était profondément agacé que son serviteur lui ai désobéi une fois de plus,(surtout dans son état d'excitation) il voulait quand même le retrouver pour s'expliquer avec lui, pas s'excuser non plus, ça ce n'était pas dans ses princières habitudes. Il allait essayer de le convaincre de revenir avec lui et peut être finir ce qu'ils avaient si agréablement commencé, il l'avait pourtant senti assez réceptif à ses caresses…

Le blond en était là dans ses pensées, quand il croisa son valet dans les bras de Gauvain. Il avait toujours su que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien mais pas à de cette façon-là ! Donc c'est pour ça que Merlin l'avait repoussé ! La frustration mêlée à la jalousie n'étaient pas bonne conseillère et Merlin risquait de l'apprendre à ses dépens car Arthur venait de prendre une décision draconienne pour le châtier. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole et repartit vers ses appartements.


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est la première fic que j'écris, donc je ne maitrise pas vraiment la publication, il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour comprendre comment faire une mise en page correcte._

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews du premier chapitre. Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de voir que l'histoire plaisait que je mets le 2eme chapitre en ligne. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura mais je dirai 5-6 et seulement si la suite vous plait. Sans review j'arrête d'écrire. (c'est moche le chantage)_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux parceque mon seul but serait de les faire souffrir. Pour celles qui n'auraient pas encore compris, slash, mention de relation entre hommes plus ou moins explicites (en fonction de mes capacités à écrire un lemon)_

_Et surtout : je suis nulle en orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire un effort, donc pas la peine de me le dire à chaque fois (sauf si c'est pour vous porter volontaire pour une relecture)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Merlin pris soin d'arriver à l'heure pour le réveil du prince, il l'avait senti sur les nerfs la veille et voulait éviter de lui donner un motif pour le punir. Comme s'il avait besoin de motif sérieux pour ça !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un petit déjeuner royal disposé de façon très élégante et Arthur déjà debout.

_- Merlin, je te présente Georges, mon nouveau valet. Il est d'une efficacité et d'une discrétion remarquables._

_- Mais Arthur… vous m'avez déjà, pourquoi voulez-vous un second valet ? Pour me soulager un peu ? dit Merlin sans trop y croire_

_- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter, qui soit efficace, qui ne conteste pas mes décisions sans arrêt._

Merlin comprit que l'incident de la veille était pour quelque chose dans le comportement du prince mais il n'allait quand même pas devoir accéder à toutes ses demandes, surtout si personnelles pour pouvoir garder un poste. Il voulait rester près d'Arthur mais pas de cette façon.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves sans occupation et je veux même te permettre de progresser pour que tu ne restes pas toute ta vie aussi incompétent. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras donc au service de Messire Léodagan. Il est connu pour avoir les meilleurs serviteurs du royaume, j'espère que tu apprendras un peu à leurs côtés. Si je constate que tu fais des progrès et que tu apprends à me considérer avec le respect dû à mon rang, nous pourrons reconsidérer ton affectation… A condition que tu me supplies de te reprendre bien sûr_

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant toute la tirade de son prince. Il avait déjà été passablement déçu de son attitude de la veille mais maintenant il le considérait comme un objet qu'on pouvait prêter comme il le souhaitait.. et il pensait en plus qu'il allait le supplier de rester auprès de lui ! Il commençait à douter qu'il deviendrait un jour ce grand roi de justice et de bonté qui devait unifier Albion, il y avait encore du travail !

Sir Léodagan n'était peut-être pas des plus aimable avec son personnel mais ça ne devait pas être pire que ce qu'Arthur lui faisait parfois endurer, laver les écuries, nettoyer toutes les armures, passer son temps à quatre pattes à nettoyer les sols, sans compter les heures passées au pilori pour couvrir les frasques de son altesse sérénissime !

De plus Merlin était sûr que le prince ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans lui, il allait s'ennuyer très rapidement sans leurs joutes verbales ou ses précieux conseils. Le point positif était que sir Leodagan était un chevalier proche d'Arthur, il pourrait donc continuer à veiller sur lui de façon très régulière.

_- Georges je vous souhaite tout le courage du monde, il va vous en falloir pour supporter ce crétin royal. Il lui murmura à l'oreille « au fait, son plat préféré c'est le rat mijoté. » .Je vais prendre mes nouvelles fonctions auprès de Messire Leodagan, je n'aurai ainsi plus à supporter vos sautes d'humeurs incessantes._

Arthur était un peu déçu, il avait espéré que Merlin manifesterait un peu de mécontentement. Est-il si dur avec lui pour qu'il accepte de la quitter si facilement ? Il jouait certainement le fanfaron mais ne tarderait à revenir le supplier de le reprendre à son service.

* * *

Un conseil venait d'être convoqué pour faire le point sur les derniers mouvements observés près de la frontière, il était peu probable que ce soit les troupes de Cenred, celles-ci devaient être désorganisées depuis leur dernière défaite.

A qui devait-on donc imputer ces mouvements réguliers sur le territoire de Camelote qui aboutissaient à chaque fois à la destruction d'un village. Le mode opératoire était à chaque fois le même : le village était retrouvé désert, les vieillards tués sans pitié et tous les autres habitants enlevés.

Arthur avait réuni ses chevaliers, son père lui laissant l'administration de la totalité du Royaume depuis le coup d'état de Morgane.

Le jeune prince et son état major discutaient de la stratégie à mettre en œuvre, lorsqu'il remarqua Merlin derrière sire Leodagan, ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés et celui-ci paraissait fatigué, il lui accorda un regard noir. Bah il est en colère, il n'a pas l'habitude de travailler autant mais ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal non plus.

A la fin de la séance, il passa près de lui,

_- Alors Merlin, comment se passent tes nouvelles fonctions, apprends-tu à faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts ?_

_- Je suis ravi que la situation vous amuse, mais je croyais que vous vous targuiez que la torture et l'esclavage étaient bannis de Camelote. Comment pouvez tolérer que des personnes soient traitées de cette façon !_

Le jeune homme était vraiment hors de lui. Arthur n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre la discussion qu'il était happé par ses conseillers et Merlin était tiré sans ménagement par son nouveau maître hors de la salle. Il garda à l'esprit qu'il devait s'entretenir avec Sir Leodagan sur les propos de Merlin. Il voulait certes se venger mais pas non plus le faire souffrir.

S'il avait voulu l'écarter un moment s'était aussi pour essayer de réduire sa dépendance envers lui, il avait trop souvent besoin de sa présence, et l'autre soir, il avait presque failli perdre tout contrôle. Il ne voulait surtout pas le contraindre. Quoiqu'il en dise, il considérait Merlin comme son ami, un ami qu'il désirait un peu trop c'est tout. Mais et il le respectait, il appréciait son franc parler, son sourire éclatant, son rire, son…. Ah non ça suffit !

A dire vrai il s'ennuyait énormément avec Georges, qui était d'une condescendance affligeante et pouvait passer des heures à lui parler de la façon d'astiquer les fourchettes en argent. Il était d'un ennui mortel !

Il savait que Merlin avait vraiment un caractère de cochon, mais ce n'est pas lui qui ferait le premier pas ! Si Merlin souhaitait revenir c'était à lui d'en faire la demande, très humblement et à priori il n'était pas loin de craquer.

Gaius et Guenvière étaient déjà tous les deux intervenus en sa faveur pour demander à Arthur de le réintégrer dans ses fonctions ils semblaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Le jeune prince leur avait répondu qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de revenir. Il lui suffisait de montrer qu'il était capable de faire preuve d'un peu d'humilité et de venir le supplier de le reprendre. Il attendait ce moment avec beaucoup trop d'impatience, la phase de désintoxication ne semblait pas fonctionner à merveille !

En fin de journée il rencontra sire Leodagan auprès duquel il s'enquit des progrès de son ancien serviteur. Le chevalier lui répondit qu'il y aurait vraiment beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir espérer en faire un bon valet.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le connais suffisamment pour ne pas m'attendre à un miracle. Vos méthodes ne sont tout de même pas trop dures ? il m'a semblé un peu agité lorsque je l'ai croisé._

_- Évidemment quand on l'habitude de vivre dans l'oisiveté, le travail peut rebuter et affoler. Vous pourrez vous entretenir sur ses conditions demain. Selon vos souhaits, il nous accompagnera lors de notre mission de reconnaissance dans le dernier village incendié._

* * *

Leodagan était furieux d'avoir eu des remontrances du prince. Ce petit valet arrogant allait lui payer cet affront.

Quand il avait accepté de le prendre à son service, Arthur lui avait seulement dit qu'il voulait lui donner une leçon et lui inculquer le respect. Le chevalier avait donc été une peu plus exigeant avec le jeune serviteur mais il se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur . Le prince avait l'air de tenir à lui plus qu'il ne le disait et il commença bien vite à demander de ses nouvelles et exiger sa présence.

Léodagan craignait les représailles du prince s'il se rendait compte du traitement un peu vif qu'il pouvait être nécessaire d'infliger à certains serviteurs plu têtus que d'autre le jeune pendragon était faible, beaucoup trop doux, rien à voir avec son père. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Le chevalier avait du mal à lui assurer toute sa loyauté.

En attendant, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il trouvait des excuses pour éviter que Merlin ne se retrouve en présence de son ancien maître mais il avait bien fallut qu'il accède à sa dernière demande, qui était même plutôt un ordre.

Il avait donc exigé le silence de Merlin sur ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer pour éviter toute sanction. Mais faire taire cet avorton était beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, il venait encore de s'en rendre compte !

Il l'avait fait enfermer dans une cellule depuis la fin de la réunion et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu te tiennes tranquille. La petite séance d'hier ne t'a pas convaincue. Tu as vraiment la tête dure mais j'en ai maté de plus coriaces que toi._

Ça faisait deux semaines que Merlin vivait un véritable enfer. Il avait, au départ, pris les choses avec désinvolture et avait contesté les ordres qu'il trouvait idiots tout aussi naturellement qu'il le faisait avec Arthur. Mais, son nouveau maître appréciait beaucoup moins ses remarques et il s'était fait battre dès le premier soir et priver de repas.

Le lendemain il essaya de se faire plus discret, mais quand il vit une jeune servante se faire malmener, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, ce qui lui valut plusieurs heures au pilori et une nouvelle journée sans nourriture.

Son utilisation discrète de la magie qui amenèrent son maitre à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, puis dans un seau et se faire renverser par un cheval tout ça dans la même journée, lui permirent d'égayer un peu sa semaine mais, bien qu'il ne fut à aucun moment suspecté de magie, toutes ses mésaventures mirent le chevalier dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il passa ses nerfs sur lui sans aucune raison.

Il trouvait l'attitude de Leodagan étrange, il était très différent des autres chevaliers et ne semblait pas aussi attaché aux valeurs de la chevalerie que les autres. La veille, alors qu'il lui avait ordonné de laver les sols glacés pour la 3 éme fois, il l'avait surpris, sortant de la citadelle camouflé derrière une grande cape et se dirigeant vers la forêt au milieu de la nuit. Le jeune sorcier avait voulu le suivre mais il avait été retenu par un des gardes qui l'avait ramené manu militari à sa besogne qui s'était achevée tard dans la nuit.

Et hier, à bout de force, il avait laissé de côté toutes ses bonnes résolutions de se faire discret pour traiter sire Leodagan de tortionnaire. Il lui avait rappelé que l'esclavagisme était interdit dans le Royaume et qu'il allait prévenir le prince qui ne saurait lui permettre d'agir ainsi avec ses serviteurs. Il connaissait Arthur et, même s'il lui arrivait très souvent d'être arrogant, prétentieux et hautain, il respectait les gens et ne tolérerait certainement pas ça.

Merlin s'était alors retrouvé tiré vers une cellule, ses bras furent attachés au dessus de sa tête, sa chemise arrachée et une longue séance de flagellation commença. Le jeune sorcier du canaliser toute ses forces pour ne pas laisser sa magie se déchainer contre ses tortionnaires. Il avait bien sur le pouvoir de se libérer et de tous les punir pour ce qu'il lui faisait endurer mais ça reviendrait à se dévoiler et à devoir disparaitre de Camelot et de la vie d'Arthur, ce dernier n'étant pas encore prêt à faire confiance à la magie et à un sorcier, surtout qu'il n'était pas dans ses bonnes grâces en ce moment.

Merlin serra les dents et retint ses larmes et ses cris tant qu'il le pu. Ce traitement dura un temps qui lui parut interminable et il finit par perdre connaissance.

Le lendemain, il fut libéré et Sire Leaodagan lui expliqua, que s'il ne voulait pas subir de nouveau ce traitement, voire pire, il avait intérêt à ne pas aller se plaindre auprès d'Arthur.

Et bien sûr ce sale petit vaurien n'avait rien retenu de la leçon, il allait falloir opter pour une autre approche s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec Arthur !

Il se dirigea vers la cellule, le jeune sorcier avait l'air fatigué, mais se tenait fier et droit, le regard haineux. Deux serviteurs lui maintenaient les bras pendant que le chevalier lui balançait son poing dans le ventre, il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas laisser des traces visibles pour éviter les questions et les problèmes.

_- Demain je suis obligé de t'emmener avec moi pour rassurer Arthur, si tu dis un seul mot de travers tu me le payeras !_

_- Si vous continuez à me traiter comme ça, je ne serai plus en mesure de dire un mot du tout et que répondrez-vous à Arthur ? répondit ironiquement Merlin après avoir recraché un peu de sang._

Le brun avait raison, il fallait qu'il le garde suffisamment en bon état pour la prochaine mission qui allait durer plusieurs jours. Il fallait trouver un moyen de pression puisque les menaces physique ne semblaient pas avoir plus d'impact que cela, mais dans ce domaine aussi, sire leodagan avait de l'expérience. Il avait déjà remarqué comme le jeune serviteur était prompt à défendre les autres et notamment les plus faibles, il l'avait vu se faire battre pour avoir porté assistance à la jeune mithril.

Il demanda qu'on la fasse venir. Quand Merlin la vit arriver, apeurée il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se tramait mais n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

_- Tu te moques de ce qui peut t'arriver mais il serait dommage que cette jeune fille souffre de ta faute. Sa peau si douce ne résistera certainement pas très longtemps sous les coups de fouet._

La jeune Mitrihl était en pleurs, elle connaissait suffisamment son maitre pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui faire du mal, elle jeta un regard désespéré à Merlin qui capitula aussitôt.

_- Laissez la tranquille ! vous êtes vraiment immonde (un nouveau coup de poing arriva dans son dos sans qu'il ne sut d'où il venait). Je promets de ne rien dire au prince._

_- Et bien voilà, tu peux être raisonnable, repose toi bien. Il faut que tu ais l'air en pleine forme demain et n'oublie pas que je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de ton cher prince, c'est lui qui t'a confié à moi pour faire ton apprentissage. Aucun besoin de l'ennuyer avec les questions techniques. Et montre lui à quel point mon influence est positive et à quel point tu es en train de devenir un bon valet bien éduqué et obéissant._

Une fois seul, Merlin se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à manger le repas qu'on lui avait fait porter pour qu'il retrouve assez de forces pour tenir lors du voyage qui s'annonçait harassant. Il se sentait impuissant, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive du mal à la jeune fille avec laquelle il s'était lié d'amitié et qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel maitre. Il se tiendrait donc tranquille mais guetterait la moindre occasion de se sortir de cette situation. Il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps après tout !

C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante que Merlin s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3 Permière partie

_Merci beaucoup à celles qui ont laissé une reviews, je m'excuse d'avance auprès d'elles..  
_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux parceque mon seul but serait de les faire souffrir. Pour celles qui n'auraient pas encore compris, slash, mention de relation entre hommes plus ou moins explicites (en fonction de mes capacités à écrire un lemon puisque je n'en ai jamais écrit)  
_

* * *

Le lendemain tout le monde partit de bonne heure, le village qu'ils devaient inspecter était à un peu plus d'une journée de Camelote, ils seraient donc partis plusieurs jours

Le trajet se passa sans heurts jusqu'au soir. Ils décidèrent de faire halte pour la nuit, sachant qu'il leur faudrait encore plusieurs heures pour atteindre leur cible.

Arthur était content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son ancien valet qui lui avait manqué, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui. Celui-ci était resté à côté de son maitre toute la journée sans aucun commentaire, ce qui était vraiment étonnant le connaissant, d'habitude c'était un vrai moulin à parole !

Le blond était un peu déçu qu'il n'ait même pas cherché à se rapprocher de lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui chercher querelle. Est-ce que son tempérament aurait changé à ce point en si peu de temps pour qu'il reste ainsi à sa place ?

Arthur le vit partir chercher du bois pour le feu de camp, il en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. il voulait le taquiner, le faire réagir au moins un peu.

_- Alors Merlin, je ne t'ai jamais vu ramasser du bois aussi rapidement, sans même te prendre les pieds dans des racines ! tes progrès sont fulgurants !_

_- Merci Messire_

Le prince resta abasourdit.

_- Et tu deviendrais même respectueux et humble ! les miracles existent ! il faudra que je félicite Leodagan_

Merlin ne répondit rien et garda les poings serrés, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire de vagues mais avait du mal à ne pas répondre et à l'envoyer ballader. Arthur tenta de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller

_- Serais-tu même devenu obéissant et prêt à répondre aux besoins de ton prince ? approche-toi Merlin …_

* * *

_Frustrées? Et bien voilà ce que je ressens quand je vois le nombre de visites et le peu de commentaires laissés!_

_j'ai en réserve la fin du chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4 que je mettrai en ligne rapidement si c'est demandé gentiment!_


	4. Chapter 3 Deuxième partie

_ok vianaha tu m'as convaincue. j'avais déjà un peu honte, donc je suis ton conseil._

* * *

Arthur tenta de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller

_- Serais-tu même devenu obéissant et prêt à répondre aux besoins de ton prince ? approche-toi Merlin …_

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme lui obéit et avança, leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques centimètres. Il était étonné par son comportement mais son désir de prendre ces lèvres si tentantes l'empêcha de se poser plus de questions et il fondit tout de suite dessus. Merlin ne le retint pas.. mais ce baiser n'eut pas la saveur et la puissance du premier, aucun sentiment, aucune passion…

Le jeune prince allait l'interroger lorsqu'il entendit des cris.

_- Merlin suis moi_

Ils se précipitèrent vers le campement, pour le voir en feu, attaqué par des hommes sans armoiries, quel était ce nouvel ennemi ?

Leodagan attrapa Merlin au passage et le força à rester près de lui, un bouclier humain pouvait toujours être utile dans ces circonstances.

Les assaillants étaient deux fois plus nombreux que les chevaliers de camelot mais ces derniers se battaient comme des lions et auraient certainement le dessus sans trop de difficultés.

Certains ennemis étaient en train d'isoler Arthur, il l'avait identifié et tentait de l'emprisonner ou de l'éliminer. Celui-ci se battait comme d'habitude avec courage et force, son épée tournoyant dans les airs faisant mouche à chaque fois. Il n'avait cependant pas vu un homme approchant sur son flanc droit.

Merlin l'aperçut mais il était trop loin de lui, il fit appel à sa magie pour ralentir le temps et se précipita sur son Prince. Il arriva juste à temps pour le pousser et encaissa la fin de l'attaque dans son mouvement pour le protéger.

Les chevaliers de Camelot finirent de chasser les derniers attaquants.

Merlin avait de nouveau réussi à protéger le prince tout en conservant son secret et il s'en félicitait, c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Les assaillants n'avaient pas agi au hasard, ils étaient structurés et semblaient organisés… et pour cause, ils faisaient tous partis de l'armée de Morgane, celle-ci commençait à préparer son nouveau plan pour la reconquête du trône de Camelote qui lui revenait de plein droit.

* * *

L'attaque contre Arthur n'était qu'un test. Elle voulait voir comment se comporterait ses hommes et surtout si elle pouvait réellement compter sur ces nouveaux alliés pour lui donner des informations pertinentes et utiles. Quand elle avait eu connaissance du projet d'Arthur de se rendre dans les villages incendiés pour essayer de trouver des indices, la sorcière s'était dit qu'il aurait été dommage de rater sa chance. Elle avait donc envoyé quelques hommes dans la bataille.

Elle était elle-même restée en retrait, ayant choisi un poste d'observation sécurisé, elle ne voulait pas lancer toutes ses forces dans la bataille, après tout ce n'était qu'un galop d'essai.

Ses hommes ne se débrouillaient pas si mal, ils avaient réussi à prendre Arthur en défaut. Elle espéra un instant qu'ils arrivent à l'éliminer, mais non, ça serait trop beau et trop facile! Un de ses hommes était juste derrière Arthur... Quand elle ressentit une vague de magie se tendre vers lui et vit son serviteur se précipiter vers lui. Merlin ! Cet imbécile à l'air niais qui se retrouvait toujours sur son chemin, qui avait failli la tuer ! Ce serviteur insupportable avait des pouvoirs… et même assez puissants d'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir.

Morgane retint se souffle et tout se mit en ordre dans sa tête… Se pouvait-il qu'il soit ce fameux Emrys qui l'effrayait tant et qui devait être sa perte ? A bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours était présent auprès d'Arthur et cela expliquerait l'échec de nombreux de ses plans. Et voilà pourquoi Gaius n'avait pas voulu dévoiler son identité même sous la torture !

Voilà une information intéressante ! Même si ses mercenaires n'étaient pas sortis victorieux du combat, elle considérait qu'elle était la grande gagnante de la journée. Elle connaissait l'identité de son ennemi et en plus il était blessé.

* * *

De leur côté, les hommes de pendragon faisait le compte des morts et des blessés, rassemblaient les chevaux, et se préparaient pour établir des tours de garde renforcés pour la nuit, même s'il semblait peu probable qu'ils subissent une nouvelle attaque.

Arthur revint rapidement vers la tente où se trouvaient les blessés pour s'enquérir de Merlin mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en ne l'y trouvant pas.

_- Lancelot, as-tu vu Merlin quelque part ? je pensais le trouver ici, il a encore réussi à se prendre un mauvais coup. Il faut toujours qu'il soit là où on ne l'attend pas !_

Le blond était de mauvaise foi, sans son serviteur, il ne s'en serait certainement pas tiré à si bon compte, il se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comment il avait pu être si vite près de lui. Il lui avait semblé qu'il était à l'autre bout du champ de bataille ….et tout à coup il était sur lui, le protégeant dans sa chute et se prenant un coup d'épée à sa place. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour, il s'était relevé rapidement pour vérifier que la blessure n'était pas grave.

Comment ne pas ressentir des choses particulières pour lui, alors qu'il passait son temps à risquer sa vie pour lui. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter leurs bagarres enfantines et stériles et de se comporter en adultes.

_- Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la tente de Sir Leodagan en sa compagnie il y a une bonne heure._

Arthur se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et croisa le chevalier devant l'entrée de la tente

_- Je venais m'enquérir de l'état de Merlin. Il devrait être en train de se faire soigner._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon médecin personnel s'est occupé de lui. Il se repose actuellement et ne souhaite pas être dérangé. Je l'informerai de votre visite dès qu'il se réveillera_

Léodagan s'était dépêché de rapatrier son serviteur près de lui, trop inquiet que quelqu'un ne remarque son état en voulant le soigner.

Arthur aurait voulu s'assurer de l'état de Merlin de lui-même, il commençait à être plus que frustré par ce manque de contact entre eux mais c'était certainement mieux comme ça... même si le sevrage ne s'avérait pas très efficace pour le moment. Plus Arthur avait mis de distance entre eux, plus il avait envie de le plaquer contre un mur (un arbre ? n'importe quoi qui le retiendrait près de lui) et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en frottant son bassin contre le sien…

En plus de ce désir physique il avait cru ne plus pouvoir respirer quand il avait vu cet imbécile se précipiter sur lui pour le protéger. Il avait une nouvelle fois risqué sa vie pour lui. Il était tellement maladroit qu'il allait finir par lui arriver quelque chose et ça , le jeune pendragon ne le supporterait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il prit une 2 éme résolution malheureuse en moins d'un mois : interdire à Merlin de l'accompagner lors de ses déplacements hors de camelote.

Il en informa sire Leodagan, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arranger ce dernier, trop content de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à se torturer l'esprit pour savoir comment faire taire ce serviteur indiscipliné.

Il était même d'humeur plutôt qui aurait pu encore le mettre de meilleur humeur serait de faire souffrir son jeune serviteur psychologiquement, et, s'il avait été assez bon psychologue, cela serait assez aisé. Il était en fait assez facile de se rendre compte de l'attachement d'Arthur et Merlin l'un envers l'autre, et d'en jouer en fonction des besoins, même si, eux, ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait mais Notre prince semble très courroucé, il a demandé que tu ne l'approches plus et surtout que je ne t'autorise plus à nous accompagner._

Merlin ne répondit rien, il ne comprenait pas, ne venait-il pas de sauver une fois de plus les fesses de sa royal majesté ? et c'est comme ça qu'il était remercié ?

Il était épuisé, ça ne servait rien de s'énerver. Il avait une confiance toute limitée dans les propos de Leodagan, il poserait lui-même la question à Arthur dès qu'il le pourrait. Pour le moment il était fatigué, son corps le faisait souffrir de partout et il voulait profiter de l'instant de répit qui lui était accordé.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir inspecté le village, but de la mission et n'avoir pu détecter aucun indice, toute la troupe se mit en route pour rentrer au château.

Arrivé aux portes de la citadelle, le jeune sorcier se rapprocha de son prince pour lui demander quelques explications

_- Oui Merlin c'est exact, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne nous accompagnes plus pour ce genre de mission. Tu n'es pas d'une très grande utilité sur un camp, ni au combat et en plus il faut tout le temps te protéger puisque tu n'es pas capable de tenir une épée_

Merlin allait répliquer lorsqu'Uther vint au-devant de son fils. Il voulait le compte rendu de leur expédition dans les moindres détails. Les batailles étaient le seul sujet qui éveillait encore son intérêt en dehors de la recherche de Morgane.

Le brun, se retrouva ainsi seul dans le couloir, dépité, déçu et en colère.

A quoi bon se donner tant de mal pour n'aboutir à rien ? comment faire accepter la magie à Arhur s'il n'avait plus confiance en lui et comment le protéger sans l'approcher. Et surtout, Merlin n'en pouvait plus de se sentir rejeté, il ne demandait pas qu' Arthur l'aime de la même façon que lui l'aimait mais au moins qu'il l'accepte comme ami. Il se serait contenté de ça mais cette indifférence était insupportable.

Tant qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, il pris sa décision, et se dépêcha de réintégrer son ancienne chambre dans les appartements de Gaius pour lui faire ses adieux et récupérer quelques affaires.

_- Merlin as-tu bien réfléchir ? les choses peuvent encore s'arranger, Arhtur a un bon fond, peut-être va-t-il revenir sur sa décision_

Le sorcier n'avait pas voulu tout raconter à son mentor pour ne pas lui faire trop de pleine mais celui-ci sentait bien sa peine et sa souffrance, aussi ne tenta-t-il pas de le retenir davantage

_- Je vais me reposer un peu chez ma mère à Ealdor, nous verrons dans quelques mois si je peux envisager de revenir, après tout je ne suis pas banni. Pourrez-vous remettre ce courrier à sir Leodagan dès que je serai parti._

Il avait préféré laissé un message au chevalier pour éviter toutes représailles contre sa protégée.

_« Messire, je me permets de quitter votre service dès maintenant. Vous pouvez conserver ma solde pour ces dernières semaines accomplies auprès de vous. Je tiendrai ma parole tant que vous ne toucherez pas un cheveu de Mithril. Dans le cas contraire je saurai me rappeler à votre bon souvenir et vous apporter la correction de vous méritez_

_Merlin »_

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune sorcier pris la route, l'esprit léger d'avoir pris la bonne décision mais le cœur lourd de laisser Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon j'avais dit que je ne le mettrais pas en ligne vu le peu d'engouement mais vu qu'il est écrit depuis plusieurs jours et que j'en suis personnellement plutôt contente, je le poste. Par contre n'attendez pas la suite avant un bon moment, si suite il y a (non c'est pas du chantage juste un manque de motivation : Vianaha pas taper !) _

_Un grand merci à Vianaha, Florette, LEON5700 et SAROURA92 pour leurs reviews._

_Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

Sir Léodagan fut plutôt satisfait lorsqu'il prit connaissance du courrier de Merlin, bon débarras ! celui-là lui avait amené plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Il avait même hésité à se débarrasser de lui manière plus drastique mais avait craint la colère du prince s'il était découvert.

C'est donc joyeux qu'il se rendit au conseil, convoqué pour essayer de réfléchir aux raisons de ces attaques successives. Que de temps perdu ! Ils avaient vraiment l'esprit fermé pour ne pas deviner d'où venait la menace et ce n'était pas lui qui allait les mettre sur la voie. Ça faisait déjà un moment que sa loyauté avait basculé du côté de dame Morgane qui lui avait promis un poste de choix lorsqu'elle aurait récupéré sa place légitime sur le trône.

Léodagan n'aurait jamais osé trahir Uther Pandragon, il le terrifiait beaucoup trop ! Son fils au contraire était beaucoup trop gentil, presque faible et ses idées d'égalité entre les gens étaient très dérangeantes. Comme si un serviteur avait autant d'importance qu'un noble ! Les promesses de dame Morgane avaient l'avaient touchées et il retrouvait en elle les durs traits de caractères d'Uther.

Pour l'instant sa contribution à la rébellion était minime, il lui suffisait de communiquer quelques informations à sa future reine mais il espérait en faire bien plus par la suite.

A la fin de la réunion, Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Leodagan sur l'état de santé de Merlin… comme il pouvait être prévisible !

_- Vous aviez raison, ce garçon est vraiment irrécupérable, vous n'en ferez jamais un bon valet, il a pris la bonne décision_

_- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna le blond_

_- Il m'a donné son congé hier, sans même une explication, juste un petit bout de papier glissé sournoisement en dessous de ma porte. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, il aurait au moins pu…._

_- COMMENT CA IL EST PARTI ! tonna le prince qui ne lui avait pas laissé terminer sa phrase. Où est-il allé et pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'en sais pas plus Monseigneur. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre mais vous ne perdez pas rien, croyez moi_

Que pouvait-il bien connaitre de Merlin cet imbécile ! Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, que Merlin veillait sur lui, lui redonnait confiance en lui quand il doutait. Il avait été présent à chaque événement heureux et malheureux depuis 6 ans. Il avait été présent à chaque grave crise que le Royaume avait traversée. De son côté Arthur lui avait passé plus d'une fois ses nombreux manquements aux règles élémentaires de la politesse et de respect. Il s'était même déjà dressé contre son père pour le défendre. Et là il l'abandonnait comme ça ! Sans même une explication. Il donnait sa démission, comme si servir son prince n'était rien de plus qu'un simple travail ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ! On ne quittait pas son service comme ça !

Le jeune pendragon se dirigea vers les appartements de Gaius, nul doute que Merlin avait dû passer le voir, il saurait certainement où il était.

Le médecin était dos à la porte en train de préparer un remède quelconque. Il semblait de plus en plus marqué par le temps. Il est sûr que s'occuper de Merlin avait dû lui procurer des cheveux blancs supplémentaires depuis qu'il veillait sur lui. Mais là, il semblait plus abattu que d'habitude.

_- Gaius, où se cache-il ?_

_- Bonjour Sire, de qui parlez-vous ? demanda le médecin_

_- Ne jouez pas comme ça avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! de Merlin ! je lui ai assigné une tâche et il a encore désobéi. Où est-il ? dans sa chambre ? au marché ? ou à la taverne comme c'est son habitude en ce moment ?_

_- Je ne saurai vous répondre, Sire, il a quitté Camelote il y a plusieurs heures._

Arthur eu un mouvement de recul, « quitté Camelote ? » Il n'avait pas pensé que sa décision de quitter le service de Leodagan, impliquait pour lui son départ du Royaume.

Ça c'était vraiment hors de question, il était son serviteur personnel, tout le monde le savait. Ce n'était pas un poste quelconque, mais un honneur qu'Uther lui avait accordé quand il avait sauvé la vie d'Arthur pour la première fois. Que penserait son peuple si même son serviteur le plus proche ne lui accordait pas sa loyauté ? Il lui appartenait et… il avait besoin de lui !

_- Où est-il parti ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Sire_

_- Gaius, répondez-moi, c'est un ordre ! vous préférez que ce soit moi qui le ramène ou les gardes de mon père, qui prendra certainement ce départ comme un acte de trahison. Les sanctions risquent d'être beaucoup plus pénibles pour lui._

Gaius hésita un moment. Il n'avait pas envie de trahir son pupille mais il sentait le prince hors de lui et la menace de faire intervenir Uther l'inquiétait. Celui-ci n'aimait vraiment pas les déserteurs, et, même si Merlin n'était pas un soldait à proprement parler, le roi le considérerait comme tel. Il essaya de convaincre Arthur de ne pas insister.

_- il ne vous a pas causé de préjudice, laissez-le donc partir tranquillement. Vous avez assez souvent manifesté votre mécontentement face à son travail pour savoir que vous pourrez le remplacer facilement, vous y gagnerez certainement au change_

_- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de conseil sur la façon de gérer mon personnel ! Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. Vous me répondez maintenant ou vous préférez voir ça avec mon père ?_

Le vieil homme capitula

_- Il est parti rendre visite à sa mère, il doit être sur la route d'Ealdor._

Arthur ne prit pas le temps de saluer le médecin et se dirigea vers les écuries.

Oui c'était juste une question d'honneur et de devoir qui le poussait à vouloir faire revenir Merlin et rien de plus. Pourquoi se sentait-il si trahi, si en colère ? Comme l'avait dit Gaius, cet idiot n'avait jamais brillé par ses compétences domestiques.

Mais comment ne pas garder à l'esprit toutes ces heures qu'ils passaient en tête à tête dans sa chambre, le prince occupé à gérer le royaume et Merlin astiquant ses bottes. Ou plutôt en faisant semblant d'astiquer ses bottes tout en se permettant de lui faire des commentaires, parfois pas si stupides que cela, sur tel texte ou telle stratégie.

Et bien sur toutes ses remarques narquoises avec ce grand sourire idiot qu'il arborait sans cesse qui les amenaient à chaque fois à se disputer, à toutes leurs sorties en forêt pendant lesquelles Merlin n'arrêtait pas de râler ou se prenait les pieds dans telle racine, déclenchant à chaque fois les fous rires du blond.

Et pour finir, ce tiraillement dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait trop près de lui et cet envie d'être encore plus proche… non c'est juste par devoir qu'il le ramènerait pieds et poings liés s'il le fallait !

En chemin il croisa Lancelot et Gauvain. C'était bien à cause de cet idiot que tout avait commencé, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Et puis, Lancelot et lui arriveraient peut-être à convaincre Merlin de revenir sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le contraindre. Arthur gardait aussi en mémoire la dernière attaque subie et se dit qu'il était préférable de ne pas partir seul.

_- Messieurs, allez vous préparez, nous partons en mission de récupération immédiatement_

_- Récupération ? demanda Gauvain ?_

Arthur ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre et, devant la mauvaise humeur de leur seigneur, les chevaliers ne posèrent pas plus de question et ils furent tous en route moins d'une heure plus tard.

* * *

Merlin avait pris plus d'avance qu'ils ne le croyaient car, bien qu'étant à cheval et lui à pied, ils mirent plusieurs heures à le rattraper.

Ce dernier entendit des chevaux arriver et pensa qu'il allait peut être trouver un moyen de transport avant la nuit, pour l'avancer un peu. Il était vraiment épuisé, il aurait peut-être dû se reposer à Camelote et reprendre des forces avant d'envisager le voyage jusqu'à Ealdor, qui à pieds, durerait plusieurs jours. Mais non, il avait préféré partir tout de suite, une fois sa décision prise pour éviter de revenir dessus.

Il se retourna quand les cavaliers arrivèrent à sa hauteur. En reconnaissant les armoiries des pendragon, il fut un instant heureux de retrouver des connaissances mais en voyant Arthur, son sourire disparu et il commença à s'inquiéter. Que venait-il faire par ici ?

Le prince descendit rapidement de cheval et attrapa Merlin par le col de sa chemise, oubliant ses bonnes résolutions d'essayer de négocier son retour pacifiquement.

_- je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux comme bon te semble ? tu as de comptes à ME rendre, et crois moi je vais te rappeler tes devoirs envers ton prince_

_- Je ne vous dois rien, je ne suis pas un citoyen de Camelote, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Je suis venu librement et je repars de même. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Et, bien que j'ai apprécié au moins un temps de travailler pour vous Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, ni de faire des efforts, Arthur, je n'ai rien de plus à faire, ni à apprendre à Camelote, j'ai donc pris la décision de partir. Vous ne pourrez rien dire qui me fera changer d'avis._

D'accord, le brun avait raison, il ne pouvait le contraindre physiquement à revenir, surtout avec Lancelot et Gauvain qui prendraient sa défense. Mais il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à d'autres moyens de pression.

_- tu as tout à fait raison, tu as le choix. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu avais pris en considération toutes les conséquences de tes actes sur tes proches…_

_- De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- Tu sais que ton statut de serviteur royal avait donné à Gaius certains avantages supplémentaires, tels que le bois de chauffage à volonté, des repas plus copieux, où même des bains personnels très utiles pour son arthrite… En parallèle, ta désertion risque d'être très mal perçue par mon père, qui effectuera certainement quelques représailles sur ton mentor en punition… Et chez quelqu'un de son âge, dormir dans le froid, surtout par ces températures et en ne mangeant pas forcément à sa faim, ça pourrait le fatiguer énormément. Surtout que tu le laisses seul pour réaliser tous les travaux… Pauvre gaius, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi_

_- Vous n'oserez pas lui faire du mal_

_- Moi non, mais Uther n'aura certainement pas de scrupules, rappelle-toi qu'il n'a pas hésité à le torturer quand il l'a soupçonné de faire de la magie. Il peut s'énerver assez rapidement, tout dépendra de la façon dont je lui présenterai les choses._

Merlin était partagé, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'Arthur irait jusque-là, mais en même temps, son attitude depuis plusieurs semaines n'était pas pour le rassurer, vu ce que lui-même avait déjà subi. Et il savait qu'Uther n'apprécierait certainement pas son départ, qu'il considérerait cela comme une trahison.

Il était vraiment fatigué de se battre sans cesse, et même épuisé, ce qu'il l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, il capitula donc trop facilement, se disant qu'il pourrait revenir ultérieurement sur sa décision, quand il serait plus reposé.

_- très bien, je vous suis._

Et il ne chercha même plus à discuter, reprenant son balluchon pour rebrousser chemin.

Arthur fut étonné d'avoir réussi à le convaincre si facilement. Il fit demi tour, suivi de ses chevaliers.

Merlin n'ayant pas de cheval, le trajet de retour risquait d'être beaucoup plus long. Lancelot avait bien proposé de le prendre sur son cheval mais le jeune sorcier avait refusé, pas pressé de rentrer à Camelote et réfléchissant sur ses possibilités.

Au bout d'une heure, il commença à montrer des signes de fatigues qu'Arthur remarqua aussitôt

_- Merlin, ça va ? arrêtes d'être si têtu et monte à cheval ordonna t-il_

_- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ! je suis très bien à pieds dit-il, juste avant de chuter et de se retrouver par terre._

_- Maintenant ça suffit ! tu montes avec moi et c'est un ordre ! tu veux que je te fasse attacher et monter de force ?_

Le jeune sorcier obtempéra et se retrouva hissé sur le cheval d'Arthur, le blond le prenant presque dans ses bras, celui-ci ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir. Avoir été privé si longtemps de son contact rendait toutes les sensations dix fois plus intenses.

_- je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, il y a quand même peu de princes qui feraient voyager leur serviteur de façon aussi agréable lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec un grand sourire arrogant._

Toujours aucune réponse, il s'attendait pourtant à une réplique sarcastique de la part de son valet.

-_ tu comptes bouder longtemps ? juste pour une petite leçon ! tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfant Merlin_

… Il n'allait quand même pas croire qu'il allait plaisanter avec lui comme si de rien n'était ! là il avait vraiment exagéré et trop abusé de son pouvoir. Le jeune sorcier était vraiment fatigué et déçu. Il avait cru qu'il s'était amélioré à son contact ses dernières années, qu'il avait appris à respecter les membres de son peuple quelle que soit leurs origines ou leur richesse, il avait même eu l'impression qu'il l'appréciait lui personnellement.. et depuis ces dernières semaines il doutait fortement des qualités de son prince.. l'amour l'avait peut être rendu aveugle

Arthur arrêta de le taquiner, il était conscient d'avoir dépassé les bornes, même si sa petite punition n'était pas non plus si terrible que cela, il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son serviteur mais préférait attendra que la situation entre eux se calme pour éviter toute nouvelle crise.

Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, bercé par le trot du cheval, il reposait presque dans les bras du jeune pendragon qui ne put résister à l'envie de se coller un peu plus à lui, faisant ainsi tressaillir Merlin qui se réveilla et se repoussa loin de lui, lui jetant un regard noir.

Si Arthur avait encore un doute sur les sentiments de Merlin à son égard, il n'en n'avait plus, tout contact le dégoutait carrément ! Leur relation n'était pas prête d'évoluer.

_- Il commence à faire très sombre, nous n'atteindrons pas Camelote avant plusieurs heures. Nous allons faire un arrêt dans cette clairière et dresser un camp. Merlin va chercher du bois pour le feu_

Il aida son serviteur à descendre de cheval, se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne pesait vraiment pas plus qu'une plume. Il faudra qu'il prenne un peu soin de lui une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Le prince et les deux chevaliers commencèrent à défaire leurs paquetages pour dresser un camp de fortune.

_- Arthur, qu'avez-vous ? vous êtes blessé ? s'inquiéta Lancelot_

_- Non pas du tout, de quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- Votre chemise…_

Le prince étant parti si précipitamment du château, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de vêtir une tenue adapté à de longues chevauchée et portait encore une jolie chemise blanche en soie, présentement tachée de sang !

Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait rien alors d'où provenait ces traces pourtant abondantes…

_- Merlin, viens ici ! Cherchez Merlin et ramenez le ici tout de suite ordonna t-il à Lancelot et Gauvain_

* * *

Merlin s'était pas mal éloigné, comptant profiter de cet instant de solitude pour nettoyer un peu ses plaies. Il avait réussi à désinfecter assez correctement celles qu'il portait au torse mais sur le dos c'était quasiment impossible. Il fallait d'urgence qu'il puisse au moins se baigner pour les nettoyer un peu car il commençait à craindre une infection. La présence d'Arthur et des chevaliers allait rendre l'opération plus difficile puisqu'il fallait qu'il reste discret. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit Arthur l'appeler. Il n'aurait décidément même pas 5 minutes de tranquillité !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune sorcier était de retour, escorté par Gauvain

_- « Merlin va chercher du bois, Merlin viens ici » ! il faudrait peut être savoir ce que vous voulez, vous vous agitez vraiment dans tous les sens ! Le jeune sorcier était agaçé_

En y regardant bien, il était vraiment très pale et semblait avoir de la fièvre, il n'arrivait même pas à conserver un sourire de façade. Arthur se demanda comment avait-il pu ne pas voir combien il avait l'air épuisé

_- Enlève ta chemise Merlin_

_- Le brun eut un sursaut .. je croyais que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation Monseigneur lança-t-il avec un faible sourire._

_- Merlin….._

Celui-ci remarqua les traces de sang sur la chemise d'Arthur et commença à paniquer, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer la situation sans faire courir un risque à Mithril. Il se retourna pour tenter une fuite qu'il savait vaine mais Lancelot était derrière lui. Il était de son côté mais, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait et voulait comprendre, pour le bien de son ami.

_- Lancelot, Gauvain, tenez lui les bras._

Merlin se débattit un instant, puis laissa Arthur ouvrir lentement sa chemise.. pour découvrir toutes les traces de coups sur son torse. Celui-ci voulut lui ôter sa veste et sa chemise, et malgré toute la douceur qu'il mit dans ce geste, il arracha un cri au jeune homme qui s'évanouit sous la douleur. Gauvain le retint de justesse et tous découvrirent avec horreur les plaies béantes et déjà bien infectées qui lui striait le dos. Ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de sang et ils étaient si collés à sa peau que le prince avait rouvert certaines plaies en les lui retirant.

Arthur était fou de rage, il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments, mais pas besoin d'être un devin pour deviner les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Léodagan allait lui payer ça très cher !

Maintenant il comprenait mieux l'énervement et la colère de son ami. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu, rien fait !

_- Rangez les affaires, on ne peut pas camper dans les bois, étant donné son état, ses blessures risquent de s'infecter davantage. Je crois qu'il y a une auberge à quelques lieues de là, nous trouverons bien une chambre._

Lancelot entoura Merlin de sa cape avait de reposer son corps endormi dans les bras de Gauvain, pendant qu'il remballait leurs affaires.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Arthur était à cheval et reprit possession de son serviteur.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une auberge qui avait encore deux chambres de libre. Arhtur pris une clé et se dirigea vers l'une d'elle, portant toujours son précieux chargement. Lancelot s'occupa de faire quérir un médecin en précisant qu'il serait bien payé pour son dérangement à une heure si tardive.

Le jeune pendragon installa Merlin sur le lit, il se sentait très coupable mais aussi en colère. Cet imbécile n'avait qu'à venir lui parler, lui expliquer clairement la situation. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais toléré la situation. Il y avait bien sur eu son coup de gueule après le premier conseil mais après plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas deviner non plus !

Le brun repris connaissance et se vit entouré de ses amis. Gauvain lui proposa de manger un peu pour reprendre des forces et un peu d'alcool fort pour faire passer la douleur, Gauvain et ses remèdes de grand-mère ! il n'avait pas tort, l'alcool eut aussitôt un effet anesthésiant et euphorisant pas déplaisant dans son état.

_- qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Merlin ? pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit demanda Gauvain_

_- ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, juste un petit malentendu. Tout est arrangé. Le sorcier n'oubliait pas les menaces de Leodagan._

_- Ce n'est rien ! tonna le prince. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es, comment peux-tu être aussi lâche pour ne pas te rebeller !_

On frappa à la porte, Arthur laissa entrer le médecin et les deux chevaliers sortirent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Celui-ci l'examina rapidement et jeta un regard réprobateur au jeune homme. Il avait déjà vu des serviteurs dans de sales états mais là, c'était presque un crime.

_- je vais faire ce que je peux, il est vraiment mal en point. Il faudrait que vous le mainteniez pendant que je nettoie les plaies. Cela risque d'être extrêmement douloureux._

Merlin se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, il serra les mains d'Arthur sans s'en rendre compte et finit à nouveau pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le médecin était impressionné par la force de caractère du jeune homme qui avait réussi à se contenir pendant toute l'opération.

_- j'ai nettoyé toutes ses plaies, il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air, il devrait se remettre assez vite. Je dois aller m'occuper d'une future mère dont l'accouchement difficile s'annonce imminent. Soit vous terminez les soins, soit vous attendez que je revienne dans quelques heures. Il suffit d'administrer sur chaque plaie cet onguent cicatrisant et anesthésiant, ça devrait le soulager énormément._

_- Très bien je vais m'en occuper, merci docteur, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services ce soir._

Une fois le praticien sorti, Arthur s'installa sur le rebord du lit pour commencer à appliquer le plus délicatement possible l'onguent sur le dos meurtri de son ami. Celui-ci, sans doute éprouvé par la fièvre, n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans un sens ou dans un autre, rendant la tâche du prince plus difficile. Au bout d'un moment, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui pour continuer son œuvre. Merlin s'éveilla doucement. Pour une fois, il se sentait un peu mieux. Le ventre plein, et les mains du médecin qui lui appliquait si délicatement une pommade presque magique tellement elle le délassait. L'effet de l'alcool aidant certainement, Il ne put retenir un soupir. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Arthur qui commençait lui aussi à ressentir des sensations agréables mais pour une toute autre raison.

_- il faudra me donner la composition de votre remède, c'est vraiment merveilleux…_

_- parceque tu compte te retrouver souvent dans cet état, imbécile ?_

Merlin fut surpris quand il comprit que c'était Arthur qui s'occupait aussi délicatement de lui et tenta de se redresser. Le jeune Pendragon le maintint sans peine sur le lit, resserrant ses cuisses autour de lui et appuyant un peu plus son bassin contre ses fesses.

Le prince continua ses massages délicats. Le jeune sorcier rougi et sentit sa température monter, il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement qui amusa le blond.

Tiens, tiens finalement, il n'était peut-être pas définitivement opposé à tout rapprochement. A cette idée, même si ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment propice, il sentit son entrejambe s'éveiller.

Il se dit qu'il valait mieux changer rapidement de position avant que cela ne soit trop visible et mette son ami mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas le bousculer non plus.

_- retourne toi, il faut que je t'applique cette crème sur le torse_

_- non…_

_- tu es idiot ou quoi, c'est pour ton bien._

_- C'est bon, je vous dis, que ce n'est pas la peine. Je me sens beaucoup mieux._

_- Très bien… je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord. En temps normal tu n'es déjà qu'un gringalet dont je fais ce que je veux mais étant donné ton état, je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, il est peut être préférable que j'appelle Lancelot ou Gauvain si tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté_

_- Surtout pas !_

Arthur ne comprenais rien. Il n'avait pourtant pas commis d'impair cette fois ci. Merlin se retourna, les joues en feu.

_- ça ne va pas ? tu veux que je fasse revenir le médecin ?_

_- pfff , c'est bon, ce n'est rien_

Il se positionna à nouveau sur lui, face à face cette fois-ci et comprit les raisons de la gêne de son ami. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir réagi physiquement !

Il commença son application sur son torse, en exagérant les caresses et les va et vient sur lui, leur deux érections se frôlant, déclenchant des vagues de plaisir à chaque mouvement.

Cette fois-ci, le serviteur poussa un gémissement beaucoup plus audible et Arthur eut un léger ricanement tandis qu'il arborait un sourire plus que satisfait, ce qui énerva Merlin qui voulut une nouvelle fois se dégager.

Le blond accentua la pression de son bassin contre celui du blessé qui se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour lui effleurer délicatement les lèvres ! Après toutes ses semaines de séparation, ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre terriblement en manque de contact, et le moindre effleurement les amenaient au bord de la rupture.

Pour une fois qu'il parvenait à la faire réagir, le prince comptait s'amuser encore un peu aux dépens de son serviteur.

_- Alors Merlin, si tu veux que j'arrête, n'hésites pas à me le dire, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Il venait de descendre sa main vers son bassin et de frôler son érection. Son ami se tordit sous cette caresse._

Il ne comptait pas profiter de l'occasion, mais à le voir, abandonné comme cela, il allait avoir du mal à résister.


	6. Chapter 6

_- Sire, sire ouvrez la porte.. c'est Gauvain qui tambourinait à la porte !_

Toujours là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment celui là ! Arthur n'avait vraiment pas envie de relacher sa proie, qui sait quand une telle occasion se présenterait

_-Vas-t-en Gauvain, je suis occupé_

_- Sire, nous sommes attaqués, Lancelot est entrain de couvrir nos arrières mais il faut fuir._

Arthur et Merlin reprirent pieds dans la réalité et furent debout rapidement. Le jeune sorcier se sentait un peu grogui mais souffrait beaucoup moins. Ils sortirent rejoindre les deux chevaliers qui étaient entrain de ferrailler dans le couloir étroit qui menait aux chambres.

Le prince reconnut un des mercenaires qui les avaient attaqués la dernière fois. Il se tramait vraiment quelque chose de louche. Comment avait-il pu savoir où le trouver ?

Les quatre hommes se replièrent dans la dernière chambre située à l'étage.

_- Lancelot, est ce que vous avez pu voir combien ils sont ?_

_- Je dirais au moins une vingtaine mais c'est assez difficile à évaluer, il fait nuit et certains peuvent être restés en embuscade. -  
_

_- Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici_

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, une charrette de foin était disposée un peu plus loin. Ses prunelles s'éclairèrent pendant qu'il prononçait très bas une incantation et celle-ci se retrouva juste sous la fenêtre.

_- Par ici, on peut sauter sans difficultés, la paille amortira notre chute_

Lancelot lui jeta un regard lui signifiant qu'il le félicitait pour l'aide discrète mais providentielle qu'il leur apportait encore. C'était quand même agréable que quelqu'un sache et apprécie tous ses efforts.

Les trois chevaliers et Merlin se retrouvèrent donc dehors, rapidement rejoins par leurs assaillants. Ils avaient beau être forts et courageux, il n'était pas question de se battre, le combat était beaucoup trop inégal.

Ils coururent donc en direction de la forêt pour essayer de se camoufler.

_- Il faut qu'on essaye de récupérer les chevaux, dit Arthur_

_- Je les ai vus les libérer juste avant d'entrer dans l'auberge_

Pas d'espoir de ce côté-là, la bataille était mal engagée pour eux.

_- Il ne nous reste donc qu'à fuir… nous ne sommes pas très loind de Camelote, si on prend la direction du château, on devrait bien finir par tomber sur une patrouille_

_- Sire, Merlin ne tiendra pas longtemps dit Gauvain_

_- Merci Gauvain mais ne t'inquiètes, je me sens très bien, je ne vous retarderai pas répondit le jeune sorcier._

_- Tu as raison Gauvain, nous le porterons à tour de rôle, dit Arthur_

_- Je vous dit que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul !_

_- Merlin, tu n'es déjà pas très efficace en temps normal, dans ce genre de situation, donc dans état, tu vas être une vrai catastrophe._

_- Vous continuerez vos enfantillages plus tard, nous sommes repérés ! annonca Lancelot_

Au bout d'une heure de course poursuite, ils commençaient tous à être éreintés, Merlin avait plutôt bien tenu le rythme mais il ne pourrait pas aller beaucoup plus loin.

Ils avaient pris quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle mais entendaient déjà leurs poursuivants arriver. Ils se mirent à nouveau route quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient encerclés, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir batailler fermement pour sauver leur vie. Leur position était d'autant plus délicate qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité d'un précipice, au bord duquel ils se retrouvèrent vite acculés.

_- Merlin reste près de moi dit le prince_

Comme s'il comptait s'éloigner ! Etant donné la situation, il allait certainement avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce magique pour s'en sortir.

Le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant résonnait depuis un bon moment, les corps s'accumulaient aux pieds des chevaliers de camelote mais de nouveaux assaillants arrivaient à chaque fois. Même Arthur commençait à être extenué, il commit alors une erreur qui lui valut d'être désarmé et jeté à terre. Son adversaire s'avançait dangereusement de lui. .. Merlin jeta un regard vers Gauvain et Lancelot qui ne se trouvaient pas en meilleur posture, ce dernier lui envoya du regard un appel au secours. Le jeuner sorcier ne voyait pas comment agir sans se trahir.

_- Pardonnez-moi Arthur, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de lui_

Le mercenaire plongea sur le prince, l'épée levée avec la ferme attention de l'abattre mais son mouvement fut suspendu et il se retrouva projeté dans les airs… tous ses acolytes subirent le même sort. Au bout de quelques secondes Merlin baissa les bras et arrêta sa lituanie, ses yeux retrouvant leur couleur normale. Il les avait tous sauvés mais à quel prix… il voulait enfin se retourner pour affronter la colère d'Arthur mais il avait trop présumé de ses forces et fini à genoux.

Lancelot et Gauvain se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Le premier connaissait son secret depuis longtemps et pour le second, même s'il avait été étonné dans un premier temps, ça ne changeait rien à leur amitié. Et il venait quand même de leur sauver la vie !

Le jeune pendragon n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, Merlin s'approcha de lui, soutenu par ses amis.

_- Sire dites quelque chose, je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais préféré que vous l'appreniez différemment mais, cette fois, je n'avais pas d'autre solution_

_- Cette fois ? combien de sortilèges as-tu appris et utilisé depuis que tu es à mon service interrogea calmement le prince_

_- Je n'en ai jamais appris, je suis née avec la magie pour vous servir et vous protéger._

_- Sottises ! la magie n'a rien à faire à Camelote et toi non plus ! je te faisais confiance, comment as-tu pu me trahir et te moquer de moi ainsi, tout ce temps !_

_- Arthur je vous en prie.._

Mais le blond était déjà parti, lui signifiant que le sujet était clos pour lui

Merlin était désemparé, il avait toujours redouté ce moment où il devrait faire connaitre ses dons à Arthur. Il avait imaginé ce moment plusieurs fois, sachant que cela ne se ferait pas sans heurts mais il n'avait jamais pensé lire dans les yeux de son seigneur tellement de déception et de tristesse. Comment allait-il pouvoir se faire pardonner. Arthur lui en laisserait-il le temps ?

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, Gauvain essayait de le réconforter. Il s'assit tout près de lui

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Merlin, tu connais notre prince, il est un peu soupe au lait, il s'énerve rapidement mais il est juste, je suis sûr qu'il reconnaitra que tu es toujours le même et qu'on te doit une fière chandelle ! c'était super ce truc, tu sais faire d'autres choses ? tu sais comment changer le plomb en or ?_

Gauvain toujours aussi léger et joyeux, c'était un vrai baume pour le cœur meurtri du sorcier.

_- Du plomb en or, je ne sais pas mais de l'eau en bière, ça je sais !_

_- Super, ça c'est utile, tu aurais du t'en servir plus tôt, j'aurai déjà fait de sérieuses économies !_

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui

A l'écart Lancelot essayait de persuader Arthur de pardonner à Merlin ses mensonges. Il semblait que ce n'était pas tant l'usage de la magie mais plutôt la supercherie qui le mettait dans cet état. Il jetait des regards noirs à son serviteur quand il vit Gauvain le « tripoter », il du se contenir pour ne pas aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Lancelot avait raison sur un point, Merlin leur avait sauvé la vie et, même s'il était très en colère contre lui, il ne doutait pas de son attachement envers camelote. Il n'allait pas le bannir sans avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir et il ne pouvait surtout pas le laisser dans cet état, sans soin.

Ils décidèrent donc de camper un peu plus loin, tout danger ayant été écarté et de repartir tous ensemble dès le lendemain matin. Ils arrivèrent épuisés en milieu de journée au château et commencèrent par se rendre chez Gaius pour lui confier Merlin.

_- Je vous le laisse Gaius, il est sous votre responsabilité. Il ne doit pas sortir de vos appartements avant nouvel ordre._

_- Bien sire._

Le médecin ne comprenait rien à la situation mais se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être seuls pour avoir des explications.

_- Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne m'obéi jamais, je compte donc sur vous pour respecter ces instructions. Il serait vraiment dommage qu'Uther apprenne malencontreusement qu'un des serviteurs de la maison royale use de magie._

Sur ces paroles, le prince se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Gaius abasourdit. Ainsi il savait, et Merlin était toujours vivant et quasiment libre !

- _Sire_… Merlin n'avait pas osé lui adresser la parole depuis la veille. _Je sais que vous m'en voulez mais j'ai une requête à formuler._

_- Vas-y, je ne promets pas d'y accèder_

_- Ne faites rien contre Leodagan pour le moment. Il a juré de s'en prendre à une de ses jeunes servantes si je vous avertissais de ses… agissements.  
_

_- .. tortures, Merlin, ait le courage d'utiliser les termes appropriés ! tu ne crois pas que je vais le laisser impuni tout de même ?_

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, toujours à faire passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien. Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ta protégée.

Cette fois-ci il sortit.

Le jeune sorcier fit un rapide résumé de la situation à Gaius pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la citadelle, un des chevaliers n'en menait pas large. Leodagan avait vu Arthur rentrer au palais et savait que la confrontation entre eux était imminente.

Depuis le départ du prince, les choses s'étaient précipitées. Le chevalier avait rencontré une première fois Morgane qui l'avait interrogé sur Merlin. Encore cet imbécile de serviteur sans intérêt ! celle-ci avait été folle de rage quand elle avait appris qu'il n'était plus sous sa coupe.

Mais quand il lui apprit dans quel état il se trouvait et qu'Arthur s'était précipité pour le retrouver, elle retrouva son sourire !

Ils étaient isolés et en plus Emrys était affaibli, c'était une occasion revée !

Mais bien sûr, rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu, Morgane s'en voulait, elle avait agi trop vite, trop impulsivement.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle prenne le temps d'imaginer un nouveau plan, cette fois sans se précipiter.

Elle commença à expliquer Léodagan ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en haut d'une des tours du palais.

Arthur était étonné que Leodagan ait le toupet de venir à lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait promis de ne rien faire pour le moment, il serra donc les poings en essayant de répondre aux salutations du chevalier.

_- J'ai vu que vous aviez ramené votre serviteur, tout s'est bien passé ?_

_- Rien de particulier, je lui ai ordonné de rentrer et il a obéi tout simplement. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Comme il était parti, je m'étais dit qu'il était inutile d'aborder la question mais maintenant qu'il est à nouveau présent dans les murs de Camelote, je ne peux taire plus longtemps mes soupçons._

Le jeune pendragon commençait à s'impatienter, où voulait-il en venir

_- Quoique vous ayez à dire, faites le et arrêtez de tourner autour du pot_

_- C'est un peu délicat, j'ai préféré aborder le sujet avec vous plutôt qu'avec Uhter. Je sais qu'il est intransigeant sur le sujet de la magie. Je suis quasiment certain que votre valet pratique la magie noire._

_- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! cet incapable, qui ne sais pas mettre un pieds devant l'autre saurait se servir de la magie ?_

_- Je suis sur de moi, je l'ai vu faire, et je pense que votre père doit en être informé rapidement. Sur ce, le chevalier partit._

Arthur était fou de rage, cet imbécile s'était fait surprendre mais surtout Leodagan avait deviné les dons de Merlin en un mois alors que lui n'avait rien vu en plus de 5 ans. Il se demandait présentement qu'elle était le plus idiot des deux.

En tout cas il allait falloir agir rapidement, Uther était encore plus intransigeant avec la magie depuis la trahison de Morgane. Il ne chercherait pas à écouter qui que ce soit et ferait exécuter Merlin sur le champs. Le prince allongea son pas, il n'était pas possible qu'il laisse quoique ce soit lui arriver. Il était peut-être en colère mais il savait que c'était son ami.

_- Merlin, lève-toi lui cria le prince en entrant dans sa chambre. Prends tes affaires et suis-moi_

_- Essayez avec s'il te plait… mais quand il vit la tête du blond, il n'acheva pas sa phrase_

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Léodagan t'accuses de Magie, il faut vite te mettre à l'abri. Tu resteras dans mes appartements. Je dirai que je les ai déjà fouillé et personne ne viendra t'y chercher._

_- Mais c'est impossible, j'ai toujours fait très attention_

_- Et bien il faut croire que non, que veux-tu il ne doit pas être aussi stupide que moi et donc plus difficile à berner_

Le serviteur sentit l'amertume dans la voix du prince et, baissant la tête, le suivi sans plus faire de commentaire.


	7. Chapter 7

_Un grand merci à vianaha pour ta fidélité depuis le début! Désolée, mais la proposition d'Arthur de se cacher restera en tout bien tout honneur (juste pour l'instant)._

_Merci à Morenas et pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

Comme prévu, Uther se mit dans une rage folle lorsque Léodagan lui fit part de ses craintes que Merlin soit un adepte de la magie. Il ordonna à son fils de le retrouver et de le faire enfermer. Celui-ci eut droit à des remontrances lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, il lui fit son rapport, lui indiquant que le jeune sorcier avait dû s'échapper hors du palais, que les gardes n'étaient pas parvenus à l'arrêter malgré leurs efforts. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à prétendre que certains l'avait vu s'enfoncer dans les bois.

* * *

Léodagan jubilait.

Tout se passait comme prévu, le chevalier avait réussi à éloigner Arthur de son protecteur.

Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé le dénoncer au roi pour que celui-ci le mette à mort. Mais Morgane connaissait bien son demi-frère, elle savait qu'il aurait défendu son valet, même s'il fallait pour cela s'opposer à son père. Cela aurait risqué de renforcer leur lien et surtout Emrys aurait eu toute latitude pour agir en plein jour. Jusqu'ici il avait déjà réussi à contrer ses plans alors qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Il serait encore plus dangereux une fois qu'il n'aurait plus à perdre son temps et à gâcher ses forces pour rester dans l'ombre.

Non, Morgane avait œuvrer de manière plus subtile, il valait mieux qu'il soit en fuite, Arthur serait alors sans défense magique, donc à sa merci.

* * *

Assez tard dans la soirée, une fois la tension retombée, Arthur était retourné dans ses appartements. Puisque les gardes ne le cherchaient plus, il avait tenté de faire partir Merlin de la citadelle mais celui-ci s'obstinait à rester près de lui. Il avait un « mauvais pressentiment » et voulait garder un œil sur le prince, donc il été hors de question d'aller se terrer comme un lapin loin de lui. Il ne voulait en plus pas quitter le prince sans savoir quel était son état d'esprit à son égard. S'il partait maintenant qui sait quand il pourrait revenir à Camelote, hors de question de prendre ce risque. A quoi bon être libre si c'était pour vivre sans le voir et sans savoir s'il lui avait pardonné.

De fait, ils étaient obligés de cohabiter étroitement. Arthur avait reculé le moment de le retrouver au maximum mais il ne pouvait pas errer en vain dans le château toute la nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en tête avec son serviteur. La situation aurait pourtant pu être agréable quelques jours plus tôt; Arthur revit un instant ses mains se promenant sur le torse du sorcier et eu un sourire en repensant à ses doux gémissements. Il se secoua pour revenir à la dure réalité, il l'avait trahi, s'était moqué de lui! Pour l'instant le blond lui en voulait toujours et il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui.

En entrant, il le vit, légèrement assoupi, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il avait un air détendu et presque heureux qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il le regarda un moment avant de reprendre son rôle.

_- Merlin, ne te gêne surtout pas ! tu veux bien virer tes fesses de mon fauteuil !_

_- C'est celui qui est le plus près du feu, je suis mort de froid !_ se plaignit ce dernier_. vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de prendre des affaires plus chaudes quand vous m'avez sorti de mon lit, donc à moins que vous ne me prêtiez un de vos royales pulls, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici ! En plus avec votre embonpoint, vous êtes protégé…_

_- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?_

_- Je disais que je sais à quel point j'ai de la chance que vous me protégiez_

Le prince lui jeta un regard suspicieux

_- Je te rappelle que si je t'ai fait sortir du lit dans lequel tu te prélassais une fois de plus , c'est pour te sauver la vie! Si tu ne te mettais pas dans des situations impossibles, je n'aurai pas à me démener pour toi._

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, leurs joutes verbales leurs avaient manqué, ils se disputaient pour des enfantillages… c'était un peu comme avant, le prince fut un instant nostalgique avant de se rappeler les causes de sa colère.

On frappa à la porte, sir Leon leur apportait de quoi diner. Arthur avait mis dans la confidence ses plus fidèles chevaliers. Gauvain et Lancelot savaient déjà pour les pouvoirs de Merlin, et il savait que Leon, Perceval et Elyan sauraient garder le secret. Il avait donc interdit à toute autre personne que ses chevaliers de venir dans ses appartements et il leur avait demandé de monter la garde à tour de rôle pour le prévenir si quiconque approchait de ses appartements.

Arthur et Merlin profitèrent de ce repas pour discuter de choses et d'autres, retrouvant vite leurs vieilles habitudes, même si l'on pouvait sentir une certaine retenue. Arthur ne mettait pas tout son cœur dans les piques qu'il envoyait au jeune sorcier et ce dernier semblait prendre mille précautions pour ne pas lui déplaire, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Merlin réintégra vite sa place près du feu, il ne semblait toujours pas au mieux de sa forme. Gaius l'avait soigné dès leur retour au château mais il n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour dormir avant que léodagan le dénonce, il semblait presque sur le point de s'assoupir mais Arthur choisi ce moment pour aborder le sujet qui le tourmentait

_- Puisque nous sommes bloqués, pourquoi ne pas me faire une liste exhaustive de tout ce que tu m'as caché ces dernières années ?_

Le jeune sorcier blêmit, il n'avait plus abordé le sujet depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au château. Il se demanda ce qu'il était bon de dire au prince, il y avait encore un certain nombre de sujets sensibles qu'il n'allait certainement apprécier.

_- Oh le récit de mes exploits pour sauver vos royales fesses risque de vous ennuyer.._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux faire quelques tours de passe-passe que tu vas me faire croire que tu as tant de faits héroïques à ton actif ! le provoqua-t-il avec son habituel sourire moqueur_

Merlin, avait toujours eu envie de pouvoir tout dire et montrer à son prince qu'il n'était pas aussi incompétent, inutile et idiot qu'il pouvait le penser. Il commença à lui raconter les principaux épisodes. Arthur l'écouta sans intervenir.

Cela faisait bien Longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte de la valeur et du courage de son valet, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Il était resté fidèlement à côté de lui, sans jamais chercher à se protéger durant toutes leurs batailles, là où certains chevaliers auraient fui. Il savait que, par ses conseils et sa foi en lui, il lui avait permis à plusieurs reprises d'être victorieux. Mais en fait, il avait participé bien plus activement à toutes ces batailles qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et lui, c'était toujours octroyé les mérites de ces victoires.

Cela n'avait pas dû être facile de rester toujours humblement dans l'ombre, dans son ombre plus précisément, puisque d'après lui, il n'était né que pour le servir lui, le futur roi qui unifierait Albion. Quel poids sur leurs deux jeunes épaules !

Arthur avait déjà accepté la magie, il commençait à comprendre les motivations de Merlin et, bien que, toujours vexé d'avoir été dupé si longtemps, ne pouvait contester sa loyauté envers lui et Camelote.

Alors, pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se serrer et cette tristesse l'envahir. Il avait un puissant sorcier dévoué à son service, son ami était sauf pour le moment et de retour auprès de lui, donc tout allait bien.

Oui mais cette amitié n'était que mensonge, le sorcier n'était là que par devoir, que par ce que c'était son destin annoncé. Tout ce qu'il voyait en lui c'était la personne qui allait unir Albion et redonner sa place à la magie. Tous ces sentiments, cette affection qu'il avait cru deviner entre eux et que lui-même ressentait de plus en plus pour Merlin n'était qu'une illusion de plus.

Il avait fini par accepter que, ce qu'il ne prenait au départ que pour une attirance physique était en fait beaucoup plus. Il l'avait compris quand il avait senti la rage l'envahir et le besoin de protéger son serviteur alors qu'il l'avait découvert blessé. Ce besoin de le soigner, de le garder près de lui pour le savoir en sécurité n'avait plus rien d'amical. Mais à quoi bon si ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et comment faire à nouveau confiance à Merlin, après tous ces mensonges ?

Il le laissa parler une bonne partie de la nuit, il fut un moment heureux de retrouver un de ces moments d'intimité qu'il appréciait tant et qu'ils avaient si souvent partagés ces dernières années. Avant de se rappeler que tous ces moments n'étaient que duperie. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser pendant un moment, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, un futur roi était toujours seul.

Merlin finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Il avait l'air si paisible… Arthur le souleva et le porta sur le lit. Etant donné son état, il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser dormir par terre ou dans un fauteuil. Le blond s'endormit rapidement, le cœur serré, partagé entre l'envie de se coller au corps à côté de lui dans ce lit et celle de partir à l'autre bout du château pour oublier sa peine.

Le sorcier se réveilla de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Il avait merveilleusement bien dormi, il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé dans le lit du prince mais il se rappelait avoir passé une excellente soirée. Arthur l'avait écouté calmement, ne l'interrompant que pour avoir quelques précisions sur tel ou tel événement. Il avait eu l'air impressionné et semblait plutôt enclin à lui pardonner. C'était inespéré ! le sorcier avait tellement eu peur de sa réaction, il avait imaginé tous les scénarios, du bannissement à l'exécution, et finalement tout se passait bien… il sentait bien qu'il y avait encore un peu de distance entre eux, mais avec le temps ça allait s'arranger et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Il lui restait encore quelques épisodes douloureux à avouer et après ça en serait fini des mensonges !

Il regarda un instant son prince dormir, comme il le faisait si souvent les matins avant de le réveiller. Quoiqu'il se me montre hautain, cassant et désagréable la plupart du temps, il savait que ce n'était qu'une carapace, que derrière cela il y avait quelqu'un d'humain et de juste (un peu idiot et borné parfois) mais aussi courageux et passionné. En pensant à ce dernier qualificatif, le sorcier rougit, en se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une chambre… il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y repenser depuis.

Il aimait Arthur de façon inconditionnelle depuis longtemps. Au début il pensait que c'était sa magie qui le poussait ainsi vers lui, mais il avait accepté que ce besoin d'être sans cesse près de lui, d'apprécier tous ces petits moments ne venait que de lui. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ses sentiments seraient réciproques. Il entama un mouvement de rapprochement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, le prince fut debout en quelques secondes, indiquant à Merlin de se cacher dans un coin de la chambre, derrière des rideaux.

_- Sir Leon, que faites-vous là si tôt ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte_

_- J'ai croisé votre père. En ce moment il se dirige vers vous, il vient vous rendre visite, il faut vite faire sortir Merlin de votre chambre._

_- Merci Léon. Merlin dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires, couvre toi d'une cape et suit Léon. Il faut le conduire hors de la ville._

_- C'est hors de question ! je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment_

_- Merlin ! arrêtes !on dirait une petite vieille avec tes prémonitions._

_- Je ne partirai pas !_

_- Très bien, souffla le prince, voyant que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, accompagnez le, ou vous pouvez, je vous ferai signe quand la voie sera libre._

Uther arriva peu de temps après. Il avait peu dormi, inquiet de savoir un sorcier en liberté, peut-être dans l'enceinte de la citadelle. Il venait demander à Arthur de faire de nouvelles investigations le plus tôt possible…il devenait vraiment excessif, pour être honnête, il était proche de la folie. Arthur faisait tout pour qu'il ne sombre pas définitivement dans cet état. Il promit donc à son père de faire le nécessaire dès que le soleil serait levé.

Il retourna dans sa chambre se préparer à cette patrouille qu'il savait déjà vaine. Il allait devoir se préparer seul puisque ni Georges, ni Merlin n'étaient présents. Il fit quelques ablutions avant de commencer à enfiler sa chemise, pensant qu'il aurait finalement apprécié sentir les mains de son sorcier sur son corps pendant qu'il l'aiderait à s'habiller. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ressentit un violent coup à la tête, il laissa tomber le tissu et tout devint noir...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Merci beaucoup à Melusine-chan, cassiewright, KynnVyr (t'inquiète j'ai pris de bonne résolution et je finirai cette fic), Anath63 et Leon57000 et tout spécialement Vianah pour vos gentilles reviews. Ça me fait super plaisir et ça motive !_**

**_En principe ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Donc sauf changement d'idée, demande ou conseil de dernière minute, le dernier acte sera pour la semaine prochaine._**

**_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez à laisser un petite review. J'ai ouvert aux reviews anonymes, merci loow pour l'info) donc plus d'excuse !_**

* * *

Leon avait emmené Merlin dans une espèce de cagibi insalubre et nauséabond. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était là et le chevalier ne revenait toujours pas le chercher… la patience n'était peut-être pas son fort mais là, il avait vraiment fait son maximum, essayant de ne pas commettre de nouvel impair.

Il décida de sortir, toujours camouflé sous la cape qu'Arthur lui avait prêté. Il longeait les murs, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il se dépêcha de se cacher dans un renfoncement, l'endroit était sombre et il était quasiment invisible.

Leodagan passa près de lui, il aurait tellement voulu lui sauter dessus et le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était une nouvelle fois de sa faute, s'il était dans cette situation. Il se raisonna. Arthur avait pris des risques pour lui permette de rester libre, il n'allait pas tout fiche en l'air. Il le laissa donc passer puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour pour voir où il pouvait aller de si bon matin. Son attention fut attirée par un paquet que deux de ses serviteurs venaient d'installer sur un cheval. Il s'agissait à coup sûr d'un corps humain qu'ils tentaient de camoufler… une main sortie du tissu qui l'entourait, aucun doute c'était les armoiries de pendragon ! il s'agissait certainement d'Arthur ! Merlin laissa tomber tout principe de précaution et se rua dans les escaliers pour les rattraper lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissant l'arrêter et le tirer sans ménagement dans la chambre du jeune prince, lui faisait ainsi perdre de précieuses minutes.

_- Merlin, je croyais qu'on t'avait de rester discret ! si tu te fais attraper tu sais ce que tu risques dit Gauvain_

_- Lâche-moi imbécile ! Arthur vient de se faire enlever lui cria-t-il_

Gauvain faisait confiance à Merlin, bien plus qu'à beaucoup de nobles ou de chevalier et le crut immédiatement.

_- Je cours prévenir les autres, ils ne seront certainement pas de trop, va préparer les chevaux._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq chevaliers et le sorcier étaient en route. La piste était fraiche, ils n'auraient pas de mal à la suivre. Si les ravisseurs avaient pris le soin d'enlever Arthur au lieu de le tuer sur place, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de lui vivant… en tout cas pour le moment.

Ce n'était pas forcément ce qui rassurait le plus Merlin. Que comptaient-ils lui faire ? Certainement pas l'inviter à discuter.

Ils chevauchaient depuis une bonne heure, ce n'était pas normal, ils auraient déjà dû les rattraper, ils avaient dû faire une erreur quelque part, Merlin commençait à paniquer.

* * *

Arthur fut réveillé par un seau d'eau glacé qui lui fut jeté à la figure et par des rires autour de lui. Il sentait que l'accueil n'allait pas être des plus agréables. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir qu'il était au milieu d'une clairière. C'était un lieu étrange, même lui pouvait ressentir la magie qui en émanait. De grandes pierres, formant un cercle étaient érigées vers le ciel, l'ensemble orné d'une stèle marquée d'étranges symboles.

_- Bonjour mon cher frère, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. Tu apprécies ma nouvelle demeure ?_

Le jeune pendraggon tourna la tête pour apercevoir Morgane assise victorieusement sur un trône de fortune installé au milieu de la clairière. Elle était tout de noir vêtu, son regard était enflammé et n'exprimait que le désir de vengeance. Elle semblait avoir perdu l'esprit.,

_- Bonjour Morgane, que me vaut le plaisir ? brava-t-il tout en essayant de se remettre sur ses deux jambes_

Il constata alors que ses mains étaient entravées devant lui et qu'il était toujours à moitié nu, soit un accoutrement qui ne l'aidait pas à garder toute sa prestance.

Un violent coup dans le dos l'obligea à retomber à genou devant la sorcière. Il conserva cependant son regard fier et provoquant

_- Tu feras moins le fier dans quelques instants. Tu n'es en vie que parce que j'ai besoin de quelques renseignements que tu es en mesure de me donner et aussi que tu feras un appât idéal pour Emrys_

Emrys, le nom druidique de Merlin. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle le connaisse ?

_- Je ne te dirai rien Morgane donc finissons en tout de suite ou relâche moi._

_- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avant de commencer les réjouissances. Toi qui aimes tant parader lors des tournois, tu vas m'en offrir un pour le plaisir de ma nouvelle courre, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la main les hommes qui l'entouraient._

Elle fit un signe de tête à ces hommes qui tirèrent le prince sans ménagement jusqu'au milieu de la clairière. Il vit d'autres mercenaires les rejoindre tout autour de lui avec un des rictus mauvais.

_- Avant de commencer, je vous rappelle les règles du jeu : il n'y a pas de règles ! amusez-vous bien mais Arthur doit rester en vie, il a beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. Le vainqueur sera désigné conseiller lorsque je serai couronnée reine !_

Morgane avait définitivement perdu la tête… mais pour le moment, c'est elle qui avait le pouvoir et lui était en très mauvaise posture.

Un premier homme se jeta sur lui, armé d'un bâton, sans que le départ du « tournoi » n'est était annoncé. Le prince l'évita facilement, en se poussant sur le côté et lui décocha un coup de poing dans le dos. L'homme finit par terre et Arthur récupéra son arme. Il était habitué à se battre depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait pris diverses techniques, il pouvait vaincre la plupart de ces hommes mais tous à la fois, ça paraissait très présomptueux.

Un long ballet commença, le jeune pendragon virevoltant pour esquiver les coups, ses chaines lui permettaient de parer certaines attaques et lui-même avait déjà assommé plus d'un combattant avec son bâton. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes que cette mascarade de tournoi avait commencé sans qu'aucun de ses adversaires n'ait réussi à le toucher mais ça n'allait pas durer encore très longtemps, Arthur commençait à sérieusement ressentir la fatigue. Il ne parvenait plus à rester suffisamment vigilant et reçu un coup dans le ventre, il se redressa rapidement et se tint à nouveau en alerte. Un coup de pied dans le dos et il tomba dans la terre battue. La suite, il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, les coups pleuvaient sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il entendait des bruits de repas, il avait dû rester inconscient quelques heures. Il regarda autour de lui pour évaluer la situation. On avait passé sa chaine dans des crochets fixés à une des étranges pierres qui ornait la clairière. Il ne sentait pas encore complétement son corps et pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, cela valait mieux pour le moment vu le nombre de plaies et d'hématomes qui le recouvrait.

L'alerte avait certainement déjà dû être donnée au château, et d'après ses évaluations, il ne devait pas être très loin de camelote, les secours allaient certainement bientôt arriver. L'armée de Morgane comptait une centaine de tête, ça ne passait pas inaperçu.

* * *

Merlin et les chevaliers ne comprenaient pas, ils n'étaient pourtant qu'à quelques minutes derrière les kidnappeurs, comment avaient-ils pu perdre leur trace.

Le jeune sorcier commençait vraiment à angoisser, comment avait-il pu laisser Arthur seul, il avait pour bien senti qu'il y avait un danger imminent. Tout ça c'était de sa faute, il n'était même pas capable de le protéger correctement.

-_ Merlin_. C'était Lancelot qui l'appelait à l'écart. _Tu ne peux pas utiliser une formule pour le retrouver?_

_- Non je ne connais pas de sors de localisation, il faudrait que je retourne à Camelote pour chercher un livre de magie mais ça va me prendre plusieurs heures._

_- Dommage, tu ne peux pas me transformer non plus en oiseau, je suppose ? _demanda-t-il en souriant_. Si seulement j'avais les yeux d'un angle, on aurait tôt fait de le repérer depuis le ciel._

Le jeune sorcier eut une révélation

_-Tu es génial Lancelot, _dit-il en partant en courant vers une clairière tout en appelant son ami Kilgharrah.

_-Tu m'as appelé jeune sorcier, demanda le dragon après avoir salué son seigneur._

_-J'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver Arthur_

_-Le jeune prendragon s'est encore mis dans une mauvaise posture. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

_-Survolez la forêt, Arthur a été enlevé par plusieurs hommes, ils ne doivent pas être loin mais cela fait plusieurs heures que nous écumons les alentours sans succès._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dragon était de retour

_-Ils sont justes à côté de vous, à quelques lieues à l'est. J'ai ressenti une forte présence de Magie, fais attention à toi Merlin, Morgane ne doit pas être loin. Elle a lancé un sors de camouflage tout autour de son campement, c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez les voir. Pour passer la barrière il faut savoir exactement où aller. Il y a autre chose d'étrange et de beaucoup plus ancien dans cet endroit, soit très prudent._

Le jeune sorcier avait à peine écouté les dernières paroles du dragon, son prince était tout près, il fallait se dépêcher de le délivrer, il était aux mains de ses ravisseurs depuis des heures, qui sait ce qui avait pu lui arriver ?

* * *

Arthur n'eut pas longtemps la possibilité d'analyser la situation, un garde informa Morgane de son réveil et celle-ci le rejoint rapidement.

_- Tu nous as donné un joli spectacle, même si j'espérais qu'il durerait un peu plus longtemps. Il va falloir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Ce n'est pas compliqué, même toi tu devrais comprendre._

La sorcière tournait autour de lui, promenant lentement ses doigts sur son torse… elle avait pensé un moment à lui avec beaucoup de tendresse, il y a très très longtemps, elle avait même essayait de le séduire… mais ça c'était avant qu'ils ne la trahissent tous ! Maintenant il allait devoir payer, lui et tous les autres !

_- Pour pouvoir entrer dans la citadelle nous avons besoin de connaitre l'emplacement de l'entrée des souterrains et les galeries à suivre, reprit-elle. Je sais que tu connais tout cela par cœur, décris moi précisément ces entrées et ces tunnels et tu mourras sans souffrir. Tu as le choix entre la manière douce et la manière forte._

Si elle pensait qu'il serait assez lâche pour trahir ainsi son peuple, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout !

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi et mes chevaliers protégeront le château contre tes mercenaires que ce soit avec ou sans moi, tu n'auras jamais accès au trône et contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'as aucune des capacités nécessaires pour pouvoir y prétendre._

Morgane était folle de rage, il continuait à la provoquer, à proférer des mensonges, elle le gifla violement à plusieurs reprises.

Le jeune pendragon la regardait toujours avec son grand sourire frondeur, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus et ses coups redoublèrent de violence.

Il faisait le brave mais il espérait surtout que les secours ne tarderaient pas.

Morgane respira fortement et tenta de reprendre son calme.

_- J'espère que tu garderas ta fougue lorsque tu me supplieras de t'achever. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un protecteur puissant, je te présente balknir, mon druide personnel. Il est un peu comme moi, rejeté par sa famille pour ses dons particuliers. Je suis sure que tu meures d'envie de savoir quelle est sa spécialité…_

Elle avait retrouvé son calme et recommençait à tourner autour d'Arthur, cette fois en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait.

_- Il arrive à faire parler n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. Le seul problème c'est qu'une fois parti on ne peut pas l'arrêter. Je l'ai déjà entendu faire hurler un homme pendant trois jours d'affilés. Il sait s'arrêter juste avant que ses victimes s'évanouissent, ne leur laissant même pas cette échappatoire pour se reposer._

Le druide en question s'avança, il était plutôt grand, très mince, le visage très sec et un rictus qui semblait figé sur son visage. Ses mains surtout étaient impressionnantes avec des doigts démesurés se terminant par des ongles tellement pointus qu'on aurait dit des griffes. Un des mercenaires de Morgane, déposa près d'eux un plateau sur lesquels reposaient toute une série d'instruments sur lesquels Arthur préféra ne pas s'attarder.

Il allait vraiment passer un sale moment, que faisait donc ses chevaliers et son soit-disant sorcier protecteur ? Merlin avait eu raison avec ses mauvaises prémonitions, la prochaine fois, s'il y avait une prochaine fois, il lui ferait confiance.

Il ressentit une vive douleur sur le torse, il serra les dents, le druide avait commencé son office. Il jouait maintenant avec un couteau près de son œil droit, le jeune prince se sentit la sueur couler le los de son dos, il pouvait difficilement cacher sa peur.

_- Tu gardes espoir qu'on vienne te sauver, n'est ce pas ? et bien abandonne tout de suite cette illusion. Cette clairière est protégée par plusieurs maléfices. Certains sont récents et Merlin devrait réussir à les percer au bout d'un très long moment….parce que oui, je suppose que ton précieux protecteur doit déjà être entrain de te chercher partout comme le gentil chienchien qu'il est et je l'attends ! Je lui ai réservé une petite surprise._

De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ? peut-être se vantait-elle seulement mais puisqu'elle avait envie de parler autant en profiter. Toute information pourrait s'avérer précieuse et ça lui donnait un instant de répit, et Arthur savait parfaitement comme la faire parler en la poussant à bout.

_- J'ai vu de quoi était capable Merlin, tu ne peux rien contre lui et il te l'a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois._

Comme prévu, elle ne put résister à la provocation.

_- Cet endroit a plusieurs milliers d'années, il a été consacré avec du sang d'innocents. Les symboles que tu vois sur cette pierre ont été gravés avec leur sang par des druides noirs. La magie blanche est totalement annihilée dans cette clairière alors que la mienne est décuplée ! Quand ton sorcier viendra, il sera aussi faible qu'un enfant, et je pourrais enfin le détruire et mon ennemi juré aura enfin disparu, plus aucun obstacle sur mon chemin ! en parlant de chemin, es-tu prêt à m'indiquer celui à suivre ?_

_- Jamais !_

_- Alors que le spectacle continue, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers blaknir._

Le druide continua à s'amuser avec lui, laissant de fines entailles ça et là. Il revint sur la première blessure et y enfonça plus profondément son instrument qu'il tourna dans le corps du malheureux prince qui ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

Il devait tenir bon, il ne devait pas trahir son peuple et donner les précieuses informations à Morgane.

Celle-ci sembla soudain très tendue, blaknir s'était également retourné vers la forêt.

_- Je crois que nous avons de la visite s'écria Morgane, mi-amusée, mi-agaçée. C'est un peu tôt mais tant pis, avançons l'heure des réjouissances !_

* * *

Merlin avait suivi la direction indiquée par Kilgharrah sans trouver le camp de la sorcière lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur, son ami souffrait, il pouvait le sentir. Il distingua alors la barrière magique et pu guider ses amis à travers elle.

Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière, le jeune sorcier perçut aussitôt un trouble dont il ne sut expliquer la provenance. Ils restèrent en retrait pour observer l'ennemi. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à distinguer le prince, il était le centre de toutes les attentions et, bien qu'éloigné de plusieurs mètres, ils pouvaient voir qu'il avait été malmené mais il était en vie.

Merlin sentit la rage l'envahir, il allait se précipiter quand Leon le retint.

_- Attends un instant qu'on évalue la situation. Même avec un puissant sorcier dans nos rangs, il est toujours préférable de connaitre les forces en présence._

Merlin allait l'envoyer sur les roses quand Morgane l'interpella.

_- Emrys je sais que tu es là, viens donc te joindre à nous_

Arthur paniqua en entendant la sorcière prononcer le nom de son ami. Il ne devait surtout pas tomber dans son piège.

_- Merlin ne t'approche pas c'est un piège. C'est un ordre je t'interdis de pénétrer cette clairière, pour une fois fais ce que je te dis._

Le sorcier était indécis. Pourquoi Arthur lui interdisait-il d'approcher ? il avait pourtant une bonne idée de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

_- Emrys serais tu devenu lâche ? interrogea Morgane ? je croyais que ton rôle était de protéger le prince de Caamelote , tu ne sembles pas très efficace comme protecteur !_

sur ce elle fit un signe de tête au druide noir qui enfonça à nouveau le couteau dans le corps d'Arthur. Celui-ci ne s'était pas préparé à la douleur et poussa un cri qui fit frémir tous ses chevaliers. Le jeune sorcier, lui, s'était déjà précipité près de lui la rage au cœur. Il se positionna devant lui pour empêcher quiconque de l'approcher.

De près, son état était encore plus inquiétant, il avait des hématomes sur tous le corps et toutes ses entailles !

_- Merlin ! tu ne peux pas obéir à un ordre simple, tu es vraiment un idiot ! tu n'aurais pas dû venir mais merci…souffla le prince._

Il pouvait encore râler, c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça. Le jeune sorcier voulut lancer un sors pour le libérer…. Rien… nouvel essai… il entendit la sorcière rire…

_- Emrys, arrête de perdre ton temps, tes pouvoirs n'existent plus ici, tu vas enfin disparaitre et payer pour tout le mal que tu nous as fait à ma sœur et à moi._

Le sorcier se retrouva jeté à terre et ligoté. Les chevaliers de camelot entamèrent le combat pour leur venir en aide mais ils étaient largement en sous nombre.

_- Restes gentiment ici, le temps que nous en finissions avec mon frère, après ça sera ton tour, reprit Morgane._

Balknir lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

_- C'est une bonne idée, ça peut aussi être amusant. On va te laisser te reposer un peu mon cher Arthur. Balknir a très envie de s'amuser un peu avec ce traitre à son peuple. Profite de ce moment de répit et du spectacle_

Le jeune pendraggon tira sur ses liens,

_- Ne le touchez pas, il n'est rien, ne sers à rien du tout. C'est moi que vous voulez._

_- Toujours aussi faible à vouloir défendre les moins que rien, ça causera ta perte. Je vais être magnanime, je vous laisse choisir lequel de vous sera le jouet de notre ami pour les prochaines heures. Arthur te sacrifiera-tu pour respecter le code d'honneur des chevaliers ? ou alors ce sera toi Merlin, pour accomplir ton devoir de protecteur ? quel choix difficile, c'est très dur d'avoir tant de principes moraux rit-elle en s'éloignant un peu pour les laisser faire leur choix._

_- Arthur vous allez bien ?_

_- D'après toi ? j'ai l'air d'aller bien, espèce d'idiot ? tu n'aurais pas dû venir souffla-t-il. Je vais essayer de les retenir le plus longtemps possible, essayes de trouver un moyen de t'éclipser discrètement._

_- Certainement pas, c'est à moi de rester, vous avez déjà assez souffert et le royaume a besoin de vous_

_- Oui je sais que tu es prêt à tout pour ton Albion mais tu trouveras bien un autre roi qui fera l'affaire et qui supporteras toutes tes gaffes répondit le blond agaçé._

_- Quel intérêt pourrait avoir Albion si vous n'en faites pas partie ? quel intérêt pour moi d'être sauf si vous n'êtes pas avec moi !_

Ils se regardèrent un moment intensément, tous les non-dits semblant s'exprimer à travers ce simple lien. Un poids sembla se retirer du cœur d'Arthur. Finalement il n'avait pas tout inventé, son serviteur tenait réellement à lui en tant que personne et non pas comme une simple quête. Il voulait avoir le temps de creuser cette nouvelle information mais pas ici, pas comme ça. Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'échapper !

_- Si déjà je savais comment elle s'y prend pour masquer mes pouvoirs._

_- Ça je peux te l'expliquer ! tu vois cette pierre qui surplombe toutes les autres. C'est elle qui contient une magie ancienne, puissante et très mauvaise…. Il suffit de la détruire dit-il comme un sarcasme._

_- Mais oui ! vous êtes génial !_

_- Ça je le savais, mais toi tu es particulièrement idiot aujourd'hui. Je suis enchainé et tu n'as pas beaucoup plus de liberté que moi ! comment veux-tu que nous y parvenions ?_

Merlin hésita une fraction de seconde, ça allait encore lui valoir des problèmes mais ça pourrait aussi les sauver. Il se releva pour se retrouver à hauteur du prince

_- Arthur vous me faites confiance_

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en ce moment fit-il remarquer. Oui Merlin confirma-t-il en voyant son regard sérieux._

_- Je sais que j'avais dit plus de mensonges mais après celui-là je vous jure que vous saurez tout de mo_i. Il allait se retourner quand il changea d'avis et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Un baiser tendre au début mais qui devint rapidement passionné réveillant quelques émotions chez les deux hommes. Merlin rompit le baiser, ce qui lui valut un gémissement de frustration.

_- Non que je m'en plaigne mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça ?_

_- Non, répondit le sorcier, mais j'ai peur que ce soit le dernier moment que vous m'accordiez avant très longtemps._


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, tout d'abord pardon pour le retard. le blabla habituel : beaucoup (énormément) de boulot ajouté à une petite surprise personnelle à laquelle je ne m'attendais plus et voilà comment "je publie dans une semaine" fini par un grand silence radio de plusieurs semaines.

Un grand merci pour les reviews (comme d'habitude avec une spéciale dédicace à Vianaha parce que tu me soutiens depuis le début), anadriya, Mélusine, les reviews anonyme et même à saroura92 qui m'a foutu en l'air mon effet de "surprise" :-) et pour celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte

* * *

-_ Draco ad me, dominum tuum servaverunt. ego opus opem, hoc lapidem perdidit, _s'écria le magicien

A la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, le dragon se matérialisa au-dessus de la clairière et brisa la pierre, libérant ainsi les pouvoirs du sorcier. Il abattit sons souffle enflammé sur l'armée de Morgane tuant une dizaine d'hommes avant de repartir.

Au moment où la pierre se brisa, Merlin sentit sa magie se libérer. Il se précipita vers Arhur pour le délivrer. Une fois ses chaines ôtées, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait à peine debout et du le soutenir.

Les chevaliers de camelote était entrain de prendre le dessus, l'aide de Kilgara les ayant galvanisés et ayant considérablement réduit le nombre d'ennemis.

Merlin se tenait sur ses gardes, attendant une attaque de Morgane mais c'est du druide noir que celle-ci vint. Le jeune sorcier la sentit arriver avant de la voir et dans un mouvement instinctif, il lui renvoya l'attaque d'un simple mouvement de main. Le fait d'avoir était privé de sa magie, augmenté par la rage de voir l'état du prince semblait maintenant la décupler.

Le druide trembla sous le coup.

_- Quel dommage de gâcher un tel talent Emrys ! Tu devrais soutenir tes frères dans la lutte et non pas ce traitre à la magie._

_- Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous ne connaissez pas Arthur ! il est juste et bon et ce sera le plus grand roi d'Albion_

_- J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi, j'ai déjà vu l'avenir et ton roi n'en fera rien de glorieux_

_- J'ai foi en lui et je serai là pour le diriger dans la bonne direction !_

_- Oh ça oui, je vois très bien la façon dont tu veux être là pour lui _dit le mage dans un ton pleins de sous-entendus qui fit rougir le jeune sorcier_. Et c'est bien ça qui causera sa perte pour le plus grand bonheur de la communauté magique._

Merlin fut ébranlé par ces paroles, est ce que son amour pour son prince pouvait réellement causer un quelconque préjudice.

Le druide profita de cet instant d'hésitation pour lancer un nouveau sort mais cette fois en direction d'Arthur toujours à moitié inconscient.

Merlin réagit aussitôt et, sous la colère, ne parvint pas à limiter sa puissance. Son adversaire se retrouva violemment propulsé contre une des pierres de la clairière et un filet de sang commença à se répandre sur son visage.

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha rapidement de lui.

_- Qu'as-tu vu de l'avenir ? quels dommages vais-je causer ? je veux réellement faire revenir la magie à Albion, si j'ai commis des erreurs dans le futur je peux essayer de changer le cours des choses._

_- Ton amour pour Arthur t'aveuglera complétement, tu lui révéleras certes ta magie et il l'acceptera mais ce sera uniquement pour que tu t'en serves contre tes frères. Pour tous les autres sorciers elle restera proscrite. Tu lui seras totalement dévoué et n'osera plus le contredire de peur qu'il te reprenne cet amour. Le seul point positif étant que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'héritier et que sa lignée disparaitra avec lui… c'est une ère de désolation et de tristesse qui s'annoncera avec le début de votre histoire d'amour._

Le mage avait débité sa prophétie d'une traite, dans un murmure avant de se détourner et rendre son dernier soupir

Merlin resta sans voix, allaient-ils réellement causer tant de mal. Ce n'était pas possible, il savait qu'Arthur était différent de son père, qu'il était bon et généreux. Mais le doute se distillait dans tout son être.

Il reprit conscience des bruits de batailles autour de lui et se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire et qu'Arthur avait besoin de soins.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui à la recherche de Morgane, il sentait qu'il aurait pu vaincre Morgane tout aussi facilement que le druide, surtout avec la rage qui l'animait encore, mais celle-ci ne se montrait pas et il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas lâcher le prince qu'il avait repris contre lui après son échange magique.

Celui-ci gémit lorsque Merlin augmenta la cadence pour atteindre un endroit plus sûr. Tout son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir et maintenant que la tension commençait à retomber, il voulait se reposer un peu. Les frottements de son corps contre Merlin qui le soutenait étaient insupportables et le sang coulait abondamment.

Le jeune sorcier l'aida à s'assoir, l'adossant contre un arbre. Il passa doucement ses mains sur lui, là où les blessures étaient les plus importantes. Une douce lueur bleue apparut sous ses mains et Arthur soupira de plaisir quand il sentit la tendre chaleur le soulager.

_- Tu aurais dû utiliser ce tour bien avant, Merlin. C'est fantastique !_

_- Je n'ai guéri que les blessures graves, pour le reste vous devrez respecter une convalescence normale._

_- En tout cas je me sens en forme, dit le prince en se levant._

Il ramassa une épée par terre et se dirigea vers le champ de bataille pour prêter main forte à ses chevaliers.

_- Vous plaisantez ! je viens de vous dire que vous étiez convalescent et vous retournez vous battre ! attachiamentum actio_

Le blond se sentit tiré en arrière et se retrouva collé à un arbre

_- J'ai failli vous perdre, cette fois vous ne bougez plus, même si je dois vous attacher pour cela._

Merlin ne prit pas la peine d'écouter le prince râler et se tourna vers les autres chevaliers. Tous ensembles, ils mirent rapidement hors d'état de nuire les derniers mercenaires. Il se décida alors à rompre le sort qui retenait Arthur qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Léon se précipita vers lui, toujours prompt à le protéger et l'aider comme il l'avait depuis les années qu'il était à son service.

_- Sire, comment vous sentez-vous ? nous allons vous ramener au château voir Gaius_

_- C'est bon Léon, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je suis juste ankylosé parcequ'on m'a maintenu à un arbre DE FORCE ! rugit-il de mauvaise foi._

_- Je n'allais quand même pas vous laissez risquer vos royales fesses alors que je me suis donné tant de mal à les sauver et que vous n'avez même pas la force de soulever votre épée rétorqua le magicien._

_- Je manie une épée depuis une époque où tu étais encore en train de pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, alors je pourrais le faire même mourant _dit le prince en sortant son épée. Le geste un peu brusque le fit tanguer. Il rabaissa son bras et s'effondra lentement, inconscient, réceptionné par Merlin.

_- Vous parlez d'un futur roi, plutôt un vrai gamin ! il réagit à la moindre provocation ! comme ça il sera beaucoup moins pénible à transporter et à soigner,_ dit le jeune sorcier en lui passant tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

_- Dépêchons nous dit Lancelot, il doit être mal en point après tout ce qu'il a subit._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai jeté un sort de guérison, ces jours ne sont pas en danger._

Il le confia un moment à Gauvain avant de monter à cheval et de le reprendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il réfléchirait à ses sentiments et à leurs conséquences plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de le tenir près de lui pour être sûr qu'il allait bien, pour faire disparaitre cette boule qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac depuis qu'il avait disparu et qu'il avait cru le perdre à jamais.

Les autres chevaliers avaient rassemblé les mercenaires survivants. Ils ne comprenaient malheureusement pas Morgane ni ce traitre de Léodagan.

_- Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ? on les tue tout de suite?_ demanda Gauvain en leur lançant un sourire mauvais.

Ils ne faisaient vraiment pas les fiers maintenant qu'ils ne sentaient plus en supériorité et que leur chef avait fui.

_- Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur approuverait répondit Merlin. Ils étaient sous l'influence de Morgane et nous savons tous comme elle peut être persuasive. Que ceux d'entre vous qui se repentent viennent prêter allégeance au prince Arthur et à Camelote. Sachez que celui qui rompra ce serment sera pourchassé et périra sur le bucher. Ceux qui ne souhaite pas prêter serment devront prendre la route dès aujourd'hui et seront bannis du Royaume à tout jamais._

Les prisonniers se regardèrent, ils étaient étonnés de la clémence qui leur était accordée. La plupart d'entre eux avaient en plus été admiratifs devant la combativité et la bravoure du prince. Merlin était persuadé que la majorité d'entre eux avaient un bon fond et ne demandait qu'à suivre un idéal, quelqu'un qu'ils respecteraient et en qui ils auraient confiance. Il savait que ceux-là se repentiraient et resteraient fidèles à jamais à Arthur.

Il restait bien sur une part d'opportunistes qui profiteraient juste de l'occasion pour ne pas mourir et obtenir l'immunité mais ça serait une minorité et, isolement ils ne présenteraient pas de danger pour Camelote.

Enfin Merlin essayait de se convaincre de son raisonnement et surtout s'attendait à devoir justifier sa décision auprès d'Arthur une fois que celui-ci serait réveillé.

A son grand étonnement, aucun des chevaliers ne contesta sa décision et n'intervint.

Un premier mercenaire s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant le corps inanimé d'Arthur pour prêter serment et le remercier pour sa grande clémence, les autres suivirent.

Une fois le défilé terminé, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, les chevaliers escortant Merlin qui tenait toujours son précieux chargement.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en quelques heures à Camelote où l'alerte avait été donnée depuis le matin, tout le château était en effervescence et le roi Uther se précipita au devant de la petite troupe et jeta un regard horrifié sur le corps de son fils.

_- Que lui as-tu fait sorcier s'écria-t-il ! Garde tuez le !_

Les chevaliers firent aussitôt front devant le jeune sorcier et Léon prit la parole

- _Votre majesté, je vous assure que Merlin n'est pour rien dans l'état d'Arthur. Il a au contraire risqué sa vie pour le défendre. C'est Léodagan qui a fomenté son enlèvement_. Le chevalier préférait pour le moment passer sous silence l'intervention de Morgane. Les réactions du roi restaient trop imprévisibles sur ce sujet.

-_ Soit, je ne vais pas le tuer tout de suite, mais je n'ai quand même aucune confiance en lui. Gardes enfermez le dans les cachots. Nous verrons la version d'Arthur quand il se réveillera. Portez-le dans ses appartements et faites venir Gaius._

Le médecin fut près du prince en quelques minutes, déjà alerté par tout le remue ménage généré par le retour de la troupe. Il pensa les quelques plaies rendues superficielles par la magie de Merlin et lui fit avaler un fortifiant. Le jeune pendraggon commença à ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits… Léodagan.. la forêt … Morgane… Merlin qui l'avait ensorcelé et embrassé… où était-il cet imbécile ?

Il tourna la tête et aperçut le médecin royal.

_- Gaius, est ce que tout le monde est sain et sauf._

_- Oui Sire ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité au château, tous vos chevaliers sont saufs._

_- Et mon idiot de serviteur, où est-il encore entrain de flemmarder ?_

Devant le silence du vieil homme, le prince s'inquiéta.

_- Que se passe t-il Gaius ? il est arrivé quelque chose à Merlin._

_- Pour le moment il va bien, mais le roi l'a à nouveau fait enfermer pour magie. Vos chevaliers ont évité le pire mais une intervention de votre part auprès du roi serait la bienvenue pour le sortir de là… S'il accepte de vous écouter._

Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment, son ami avait déjà assez souffert ces derniers temps, il n'était même pas encore remis de ses dernières blessures et avait à peine eu le temps de se reposer. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser croupir dans ces cachots insalubres.

Sa tête tournait encore, il se rassit et demanda au médecin de faire venir le Roi.

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, trop content de voir son fils déjà sur pieds.

_- Arthur je suis …._

_- Père, comment avez-vous osé enfermer Merlin après tout ce qu'il a risqué pour Camelote et pour moi ! Vous préférez croire les ragots d'un traitre plutôt que vos plus loyaux chevaliers ou votre propre fils ! Votre haine de la magie vous fait décidément perdre la tête mais cette fois je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Libérez le tout de suite sinon faites-moi enfermer avec lui_

Le roi n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son fils s'emporter ainsi, surtout contre lui.

Il n'avait aucun argument à lui opposer et se sentait las après une journée à se ronger les sangs à cause de sa disparition. Il capitula donc rapidement et donna l'autorisation à Arthur de faire libérer son serviteur.

Arthur partit aussitôt accompagné d'un garde en direction des cachots.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son serviteur allongé dans le noir sur le sol crasseux, tremblant de froid.

_- Merlin appela-t-il doucement_

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

_- Ça y est la belle aux bois dormant est reveillée se moqua-t-il ! je suis très heureux que vous alliez mieux sire. Je suis désolé tout ça est de ma faute. C'est pour me toucher que Morgane vous a enlevé._

_- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, elle est complétement folle et voulait me tuer de toute façon. Quand tu auras fini de jouer les demoiselles en détresse, tu voudras bien sortir de là et retourner travailler un peu. Mes appartements sont dans un désordre inimaginable. Et je meurs de fin, dépêche-toi de m'apporter mon diner, double ration s'il te plait, j'ai du retard à rattraper !_

Merlin se fit une joie de quitter les cachots lugubres et trop heureux d'en sortir, il ne pensa même pas à pester contre Arthur qui l'accablait de corvées alors qu'il était lui-même épuisé.

* * *

L'adrénaline produite par l'action et la joie de sa libération étant redescendue, le jeune sorcier commença à ressentir violemment l'épuisement et la douleur provenant de ces derniers jours riches en aventure.

En portant le diner au prince, il se dit qu'il espérait que celui-ci s'endormirait vite pour aller en faire autant lui-même.

Il posa le diner gargantuesque sur la table à laquelle Arthur était déjà attablé.

Le repas de son altesse est servi dit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur

Il reculait lorsqu'il sentit la main du prince le saisir et l'attirer tout près de lui. « _assieds toi et partageons ce diner, merlin_ » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Le sorcier rougit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud dans son cou.

Il prit une chaise à côté du prince et ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

- _Je crois que tu as encore quelques explications à me donne_r commença Arthur.

Et voilà c'était reparti pour une longue nuit de justification et d'excuse ! cela rappelait une longue nuit de discussion pas si lointaine que ça. Au moins le prince n'avait pas l'air trop énervé et s'il fallait en passer par là, son sommeil attendrait encore un peu.

Il proposa au prince d'aller s'installer dans les confortables fauteuils près du feu et commença à lui parler de Kilgarra. Comme la première fois le prince l'écouta religieusement. Il semblait attendre quelque chose mais ne fit aucun commentaire pendant tout son récit.

- Je comprendrai votre colère sire, je vous ai menti et j'ai mis en danger a vie des habitants de camelote en le libérant mais je me suis racheté depuis et tout est sous contrôle.

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi tu mérites d'être puni dis le prince en se levant._

Merlin ressentit une profonde peine, il comprenait et respectait la décision du prince mais il avait pensé qu'il représentait quelque chose pour lui et qu'il le pardonnerait. Il attendit la sanction.

_- Ta punition sera la torture et je serai celui qui te l'infligera dit le prince avant de se pencher sur son cou et de commencer à l'embrasser doucement_

_- Sire….dans un murmure qui ressemblait davantage à un gémissement_

_- Tais-toi, n'oublie pas que tu dois te faire pardonner dit le blond en souriant. Et je ne peux pas t'infliger une punition dans cet état, tu es encore tout crasseux ! depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris de bain demanda-t-il avec une étincelle dans le regard._

Le prince le fit lever et commença à lui ôter sa chemise en continuant à l'embrasser, remontant doucement de son cou jusque sa joue, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa bouche. Il se recula pour lui retirer complétement sa chemise. Il commença à lui caresser doucement le torse, ses mains descendant doucement vers son ventre puis se glissant sous les bords de son pantalon.

Le sorcier sortit de sa torpeur et le repoussa doucement.

_- Arthur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_- Allons Merlin, tu ne vas pas désobéir à ton prince ? je vois bien que tu n'es pas insensible à mes attentions. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je sais que c'est réciproque. Laisse moi m'occuper un peu de toi pour changer un peu. Tu as tellement souffert ces derniers temps à cause de moi, je dois aussi me faire pardonner._

Arthur avait « _des sentiments_ » pour lui… le sorcier savait ce que cette déclaration avait pu lui couter, lui qui préférait cacher ses sentiments, préférant les joutes verbales aux explications franches.

Merlin se rapprocha de lui et commença à l'embrasser timidement, le prince n'attendait que son feu vert pour fondre sur lui, contenant difficilement son désir depuis le début de la soirée, rapidement il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, et sa langue commença à titiller celle du brun. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus violent. Merlin avait passé ses mains sous la chemise d'Arthur et lui caressait le dos. Arthur avait passé les siennes dans la chevelure du sorcier et semblait vouloir rapprocher encore son visage du sien pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas lui échapper.

Ils finirent par se séparer essoufflés, et les joues rougies par le plaisir.

Arthur reprit la maitrise de la situation.

_- Allons Merlin, te voilà bien impatient, il est vrai que ce n'est pas ta qualité première… nous avons parlé d'un bain avant tout._

Le sorcier était plutôt mal à l'aise de se retrouver en tenue d'Adam devant le prince dont il avait pu déjà admirer le corps musclé. Arthur se rapprocha de lui et entreprit de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et, lorsqu'il sentit le brun se contracter, il recommença à l'embrasser pour le rassurer.

_- J'aime ton torse si doux, si délicat mais fort à la fois._

_- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! on dirait un corps d'enfant !_

_- Et tes fesses bien rebondies, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça sous tes pantalons informes._

Le sorcier se plongea dans le bain pour se soustraire à cet examen.

Le prince se saisit d'un gant et, au plus grand dam de Merlin, entreprit de laver ce dernier qui était désormais rouge des pieds à la tête ! Le blond insistait sur des parties précises de son anatomie qui ne tardèrent pas à réagir. La gêne laissa rapidement place à un feu qui brulait dans son bas ventre. Chaque passage du gant sur son sexe maintenant dressé l'électrisait, il en voulait plus, voulait toucher autant qu'être touché.

Il prit l'initiative de sortir du bain, se saisit rapidement de la serviette préparée par un serviteur et l'attacha autour de sa taille.

_- Il me semble que vous êtes bien trop vêtue, votre altesse._

Arthur n'avait aucun problème de pudeur et, sans être trop prétentieux était même plutôt fier de son corps. Il se laissa donc dévêtir rapidement, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin le voyait dans cette tenue.

Un baiser enflammé recommença, rythmé par des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Leurs corps se frottaient, mettant en contact leurs érections qui n'avaient plus rien de discrètes, leur procurant de délicieuses petites décharges. Ils se retenaient depuis trop longtemps, le désir était à son comble. Arthur allongea Merlin et descendit sa main vers le sexe tendu de son serviteur qui se cambra. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Timidement Merlin prit exemple sur les mouvements de son amant et fut assez fier quand il l'entendit gémir de plaisir.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la délivrance, quasiment au même instant.

Ils restèrent enlacés, essoufflés, une sensation de bien-être et aussi de fatigue les enveloppa tout doucement.

Arthur le serra contre lui.

_- Tu connais bien un sort pour nettoyer un peu tout ça, qu'on puisse dormir un peu et se réveiller en forme pour qu'on puisse continuer à faire plus ample connaissance. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je dorme ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre_

_- Je suis le futur roi ! personne n'a le droit de me faire de remarque. Si quelqu'un s'avise de le faire il finira sur le bucher_

Le prince avait dit ça sur le ton de plaisanterie mais la prophétie du mage noir disant qu'Arthur deviendrait un tyran lui revint en tête à ce moment-là. Il décida de ne pas répliquer, lança un sort de nettoyage et se rendormit dans les bras du prince, souhaitant profiter de ce moment au maximum.

* * *

Le réveil fut beaucoup moins délicat puisqu'Uther avait décidé de faire un tour matinal par les appartements de son fils pour voir comment il se remettait.

Il n'apprécia pas du tout le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

_- Arthur, tu es de sang royal. Que tu aies des envies, que tu veuilles faire des expériences c'est de ton âge mais il est hors de question que cela s'ébruite et qu'une telle relation s'éternise. Tu fais tes petites affaires et tu renvoi tes partenaires chez eux. On ne peut pas se permettre qu'un serviteur ou un chevalier te surprenne dans cette situation affligeante._

_- Père ! Merlin n'est pas une « expérience » ! je tiens énormément à lui et je veux qu'il reste près de moi ! le peuple fera ce que je lui ordonne_

_- Ne fais pas l'enfant s'énerva le roi ! tu sais très bien que cette histoire est impossible. Sans parler du problème de rang, tu songes un peu à l'avenir de la lignée Pendragon. Tu dois avoir une descendance._

_- Je me fiche de la lignée, tout cela ne vous regarde pas et sortez de mes appartements._

Le roi n'insista pas, espérant faire entendre raison à son fils par la suite. Ce n'était certainement qu'une passade et Arthur savait quel était son devoir envers son peuple, il avait été élevé avec l'esprit du devoir.

_- je t'attends dans dix minutes pour le petit-déjeuner_ et le roi sortit

Le prince ce leva, s'habilla rapidement et sorti à la suite de son père pour continuer la discussion.

Merlin n'était pas intervenu durant tout cet échange, ni pendant que le prince se préparait. Il était toujours sous le choc, la prophétie du mage se concrétisait petit à petit dans sa tête et prenait vie sous ses yeux. Arthur qui faisait passer ses désirs avant ceux de son peuple, le roi qui lui rappelait la nécessité de maintenir la lignée des Pendragon…

Il allait causer la perte d'Arthur, et de Camelote. Le prince devait se trouver une reine et garder la tête sur les épaules et, maintenant qu'ils avaient été si proches, Merlin ne supporterait pas de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre en restant à ses côtés. Quelqu'un pour qui il aurait les mêmes gestes tendres qu'il avait eu la veille pour lui.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire entendre raison au blond avec de simples paroles, il était beaucoup trop têtu.

Pour son bien, celui d'Arthur et de Camelote il valait mieux qu'il disparaisse, cette fois il était sûr de lui, il avait pris sa décision.

Il avait éloigné les principaux dangers du royaume et continuerait à veiller de loin. Il avait appris à Arthur que la magie pouvait être bonne et il pouvait se targuer de l'avoir rendu meilleur. Il laissa une lettre dans sa chambre à destination de Gaius lui expliquant les raisons de son départ et lui demandant de remettre la seconde au prince.

Il partit avec de merveilleux souvenirs en tête et le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Il avait fait le bon choix pour Arthur et pour Camelote, le seul choix possible.

* * *

**Alors maintenant le choix est pour celles que ça intéresse.**

ce chapitre est une fin possible, je suis encore indécise.

D'un certain côté je ne les vois pas forcément finirent par couler des jours heureux ensemble pour le restant de leur vie mais j'ai encore quelques idées en tête qui peuvent continuer cette fic pour finir sur une happy end.

Je peux aussi les utiliser dans une éventuelle autre fic.

En fonction des réponses j'adapterai le statut (complète ou en cours) dans la semaine.


	10. Chapter 10

_Un constat rassurant : je ne suis pas la seule à être fleur bleue puisque la majorité à voté pour une fin plus happy end._

_Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive à vous donner une petite suite et une vraie fin. Je rappelle juste, que certain d'entre vous m'ont dit : écris n'importe quoi du moment que ça fait une happy end…. Du coup c'est ça qui est sorti tout seul, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Après celui-là 2 chapitres pour finir pour de vrai cette fois._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur regagna ses appartements en fin de journée, il était de fort bonne humeur. Son entretien avec son père s'était plutôt bien passé, ou plus exactement il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Le jeune prince s'était rarement opposé à lui mais, depuis la trahison de Morgane, le roi avait largement perdu de sa légendaire agressivité, il était beaucoup moins inflexible et sur de lui. Il lui avait d'ailleurs laissé officieusement les rênes du Royaume. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait ouvertement en conflit sur un sujet aussi sensible et il était plutôt fier de lui de lui avoir tenu tête.

Il avait passé le reste de la matinée avec ses hommes pour les rassurer sur son état de santé, les remercier d'être venu à son secours, après tout ils lui avaient quand même sauvé une nouvelle fois la vie, au péril de la leur. Il avait ensuite utilisé l'après midi pour traiter les affaires courantes du Royaume qu'il avait délaissées depuis plusieurs jours.

Cela n'avait pas que des avantages d'être prince, surtout quand il voyait tous les documents à lire et toutes les décisions à prendre.

Il était las mais se sentait satisfait du travail accompli et surtout il savourait d'avance le moment qu'il allait passer avec son serviteur, tant de choses à découvrir et les premiers sentiments qu'il avait ressentis dans ses bras avaient été exceptionnels.

Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'ils feraient vraiment l'amour…L'amour ? Arthur s'arrêta un instant, il n'avait jamais pris, ni jamais eu le temps de penser à sa relation avec Merlin mais il était certain que ce n'était pas que du désir, même si en ce moment il rêvait de pouvoir le coller contre un mur et de l'embrasser fougueusement avant de … il se secoua, il était au milieu d'un couloir fréquenté, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il n'avait pas envie de qualifier sa relation tout de suite. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il tenait beaucoup à Merlin comme à un ami, qu'il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui et vice-versa et, depuis peu, qu'il avait envie d'une relation physique avec lui … il devait bien se l'avouer ça ressemblait beaucoup à de l'amour mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui le dirait le premier. Les grands discours enamourés ce n'était pas son genre. Il attendrait que Merlin se déclare le premier… et il avait des moyens très convaincants pour l'y pousser pensa-t- il avec un sourire prédateur et une flamme dans les yeux.

Il arriva à ses appartements et fut un peu déçu de ne pas y trouver son sorcier. Tiens à cela non plus il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser. Merlin pratique la magie, quelle devait être son attitude à ce sujet ? Lui interdire de la pratiquer pour respecter les lois du Royaume ? Le jeune prince n'avait plus aucune illusion depuis longtemps : Merlin lui obéissait quand il le voulait bien.

Alors quoi ? changer les lois ? Uther avait beau être plus indulgent, il ne capitulerait jamais sur ce sujet qui lui a enlevé sa femme et, indirectement, sa fille bienaimée.

Encore un sujet à mettre de côté pour plus tard, là il avait d'autres idées en tête. Il demanda à un serviteur de faire venir Merlin, après tout, il était encore censé travailler un peu pour lui ce fainéant, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu de la journée ?

Le serviteur revint quelques minutes plus tard, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas pu le trouver, que personne ne l'avait vu de la journée. Le jeune prince commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Est ce qu'il l'aurait vexé d'une manière ou d'une autre en ne retournant pas la voir après cette première nuit passés ensemble ? Merlin pouvait être tellement fleur bleue et tellement sensible parfois! Il partit à sa rechercher et finit par tomber sur Guenièvre.

_-Bonjour Guenièvre as-tu vu cet idiot de Merlin ? il essaye encore de se cacher pour ne pas faire ses corvées (en disant cela, Arthur l'imagina à 4 pattes entrain de frotter le sol… humm)_

_-Non sire, pas depuis ce matin, il se dirigeait vers ses appartements_

_-Merci Guenièvre dit-il en se dirigeant dans la direction indiquée._

Arrivé à destination il ne trouva que le médecin

_- Ah Gaius, j'en ai plus qu'assez de courir après mon serviteur, ou est-il encore ? j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à le chercher !_

_- Bonjour Sire, asseyez-vous un moment je vous en prie. Est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ?_

_- Je ne suis pas vraiment en visite, je veux juste savoir où le trouver et je vous laisse ensuite vaquer à vos occupations qui semblent fort nombreuses._

_- Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer cela mais… Merlin est parti ce matin._

_- …._

_- Il m'a laissé cette lettre pour vous._

Le médecin lui tendit un document et sortit, sachant que le jeune homme préférerait lire cette lettre dans l'intimité.

_Arthur,_

_Au moment ou vous lirez cette lettre je serai loin. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me chercher, vous connaissez maintenant l'étendue de mes pouvoirs et savez donc que si je ne veux pas être retrouvé, vous ne pourrez rien y faire._

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir offert votre amitié et même plus. Je veux que vous sachiez que ces derniers moments passés avec vous ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer plus belle façon de nous séparer et ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur et mon corps._

_Il faut cependant qu'un de nous reste raisonnable et nous savons bien tous les deux que ça ne sera pas vous (Arthur pouvait imaginer le grand sourire moqueur de son serviteur, mais cela ne le fit pas rire, la teneur de la lettre ne s'annonçant pas des plus agréables)._

_Vous avez un royaume à diriger et une destinée à accomplir, notre relation n'a pas de place dans celle-ci. Vous devez avoir une descendance, une reine qui vous accompagnera, vous soutiendra et sera aimée du peuple. Je sais que vous rencontrerez quelqu'un qui vous rendra heureux et je préfère lui laisser la place avant que nous ne commettions l'irréparable._

_Je veillerai toujours sur vous, où que je sois._

_Soyez heureux_

_Merlin._

Arthur jeta la lettre et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés.

Le jeune sorcier, après avoir déambulé dans tout le royaume, avait fini par se poser dans un petit village discret mais pas très éloigné du château. Il avait trouvé un petit emploi dans une ferme tenue par un couple de vieillards qui lui offrait le gite et le couvert en échange du travail dans les champs.

Merlin n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de se rendre chez sa mère, c'est bien le premier endroit où Arthur l'aurait fait chercher. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu donner de nouvelles à Gaius pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir une de ses lettres interceptées. La séparation d'avec Arthur après leur rapprochement avait été encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Bien qu'il gardât à l'esprit qu'il avait pris la meilleur décision pour eux tous, il savait que s'il le revoyait en ce moment, il ne pourrait que le suivre où il voudrait, il ne pourrait pas lui résister.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son ancienne vie, ses amis, son père d'adoption, son prince… même ses corvées lui manqueraient presque. Il devait en plus être très prudent et éviter au maximum d'utiliser la magie, il n'avait même pas cette consolation ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun raison valable de l'utiliser ici, on ne pouvait pas dire que le danger se trouvait aux 4 coins du village !

Cette vie, bien qu'un peu monotone aurait pu le satisfaire pour quelques temps mais ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir mais qui le laissaient épuisé au petit matin. Il savait que ces cauchemars concernaient son prince mais sans réussir à en découvrir la teneur.

Pourtant lorsqu'il pensait à Arhtur dans la journée, c'était plutôt des pensées tendres qui lui venaient à l'esprit… pour être honnête avec lui-même, elles restaient rarement tendre et devenaient tés vite plus explicites.. il revoyait les mains d'Arthur sur son corps, sur sa virilité et son regard lorsqu'il avait atteint la délivrance grâce à ses propres caresses. Il aurait aimé pouvoir concrétiser physiquement son amour au moins une fois mais il était sûr qu'après cela la séparation aurait été encore plus difficile. Il aurait également aimé avoir le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, mais, même s'il était sur de ses sentiments, ce n'est pas une information qu'on balançait comme ça entre deux portes de couloir.

Il continuait donc sa petite vie, une journée après l'autre en essayant de se convaincre chaque jour que c'était la bonne décision.

Son principal moment de plaisir provenait du passage des colporteurs ou marchands qui passaient parfois après être allés vendre des marchandises au château. Merlin en profitait pour leur demander des nouvelles de la citadelle.

Aujourd'hui, toute une caravane s'était arrêtée et les membres du convoi paraissait plutôt excités, le jeune sorcier allait s'approcher d'eux lorsque le vieillard qui l'hébergeait lui fit signe de le suivre à l'écart.

_- Maître Pierrick, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il_

_- Merlin, nous savons que tu n'aimes pas parler de ton passé et, depuis plusieurs mois nous avons respecté ta volonté et ne t'avons posé aucune question._

_- Ce dont je vous remercie du fond du cœur. N'êtes vous plus satisfait de mes services ?_

_- Il n'y a aucun problème avec ton travail mais est ce que tu peux me jurer en me regardant dans les yeux que tu n'as jamais commis de délit, ni de crime contre sa majesté_

Merlin était atterré mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parlé ? Et pourquoi mentionnait-il le roi ?

_- Enfin maître Pierrick ! m'imaginez-vous faire le moindre mal à quelqu'un ? je vous jure sur mon honneur que je n'ai jamais commis le moindre délit !_

_- Ça va mon garçon, je te crois mais je devais quand même te poser la question. Tu dois partir te cacher au plus vite ! un avis de recherche a été publié et une forte récompense a été promise par le roi pour celui qui ramènerait un jeune homme correspondant à ta description et répondant au nom de Merlin._

Le jeune sorcier était étonné, il aurait pu s'attendre à cela d'Arthur mais d'Uther ? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il devait découvrir ce qui se tramait au château mais avant tout il devait fuir. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Uther, il lui avait fait visiter les cachots bien trop souvent à son gout… et cette fois, il n'était pas sûr qu'Arthur le ferait délivrer.

Il remercia le vieillard et lui répéta qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en l'avertissant et se précipita dans la forêt. Où allait-il pouvoir se rendre ? Tous les villages allaient bientôt avoir sa description et peu de personnes refuseraient la récompense promise pour un inconnu.

Il erra jusqu'au soir jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber, il s'installa à l'abri d'un rocher et commença à allumer un feu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait passer la nuit en forêt mais il était passablement fatigué d'errer sans but et ne voyait pas d'issue positive à court terme. Le sommeil le gagnait doucement lorsqu'il entendit une voix très faible l'appeler. Il se redressa brusquement mais ne vit personne aux alentours. Il se rassit, désormais tout à fait réveillé.

Une lumière vacilla dans la nuit, elle se rapprochait doucement du camp de fortune du sorcier. Celui-ci, sans savoir pourquoi, ne ressentait aucune inquiétude vis-à-vis des nouveaux arrivants.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe de trois personnes, une femme assez âgée et deux hommes.

_- Emrys, nous vous cherchons depuis des semaines ! heureusement que la nature nous a aidé à identifier votre présence dans cette forêt. Je m'appelle Delia et je suis la représentante de notre communauté druidique. Nous souhaiterions que vous vous joignez à nous, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui._

_- Bonjour Delia, dit-il en lui rendant son salut. je vous remercie de tout coeur pour votre aimable proposition mais je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment._

_- J'insiste, nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas vous contraindre mais l'un de nos jeunes druides fait des rêves vous concernant depuis plusieurs semaines, il a un message à vous faire passer à propos d'une prophétie vous concernant ainsi que le prince de Camelote._

Merlin fut soudain intéressé. Il n'avait parlé de ses rêves à personne, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il les suivit donc sans plus discuter.

Au bout d'une demi-heure ils arrivèrent dans un camp qui devait bien compter une trentaine d'âmes.

Delia l'invita à s'asseoir autour du feu et demanda à l'un des hommes de lui apporter à manger.

_- Nous sommes honorés de vous compter parmi nous Emrys. Votre destinée et vos pouvoirs sont une légende pour nous et nous espérons beaucoup en ce futur que vous allez construire avec le jeune Pendragon. Nous aspirons à une paix entre tous les habitants du Royaume et à la fin de cette chasse aux sorcières. Approche Obrion._

Un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans rejoignit le groupe. Il était assez chétif, les cheveux bruns et de grands yeux qui auraient pu sembler rieurs s'ils n'étaient pas aussi cernés. Le portrait craché de Merlin en plus jeune.

_- Obrion a des prédispositions pour lire l'avenir et il semble qu'un message doive vous être délivré mais il n'arrive pas à en comprendre la teneur. Cela l'épuise depuis plusieurs semaines. Nous avons donc pensé qu'en vous réunissant et en concentrant votre magie vous pourriez découvrir ce qui le hante._

_- Salut Obrion, n'ait pas peur. Si tu regardes bien mes yeux, tu verras que je suis aussi épuisé que toi, je fais ces mêmes rêves dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir moi non plus. Tu veux bien qu'on essaye tout le deux ensemble de comprendre ce qui se passe ?_

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, confiant dans le regard sincère du sorcier.

Delia installa des runes en cercle et les invita à s'installer au milieu. Les autres druides s'étaient réunis autour d'eux en se tenant les bras pour former un cercle autour du cercle.

_- Concentrez-vous tous les deux sur une image._

Merlin vit un flash rouge.

_- Créez un contact physique entre vous._

Ils se tinrent les mains et Merlin ressentit alors une violente décharge. Il eut alors l'impression d'être transporté ailleurs et se sentit sombre dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil brillait et il se trouvait en haut d'une colline verdoyante. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un visage grimaçant en face de lui et un poing lui arriver brutalement sur le visage.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui jetait de l'eau

_- Crétin, imbécile heureux ! c'est pas le moment de dormir ! entendit-il bougonner_

Il se redressa rapidement, craignant de recevoir un nouveau coup et se retrouva en face d'un vieillard qu'il avait lui-même créé de toute pièce ! Il s'agissait de la réplique de lui-même lorsqu'il buvait la potion de vieillissement qu'il avait déjà utilisé à plusieurs reprises. Ce visage ridé, cette longue barbe, ce regard moqueur, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il existerait réellement un jour.

_- Arrête de prendre cet air ahuri et dépêche toi de me suivre. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps vu la mauvaise volonté que tu as mis pour me contacter !_

_- Excusez-moi mais où sommes nous ?_

_- Tu ne reconnais pas ton propre royaume ? tu n'as pas bougé dans l'espace mais juste dans le temps. Tu es là pour réparer tes bêtises !_

_- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable ! Est-ce que j'ai toujours été aussi pénible ?_

_- Pénible je ne sais pas mais en tout cas tu détiens la palme de la bêtise ! qu'as-tu fait à Arthur ? albion est entrain de disparaitre, tu as changé quelques choses dans le cours du temps il y a plusieurs mois et tout mon univers est entrain de se désagréger. (*)_

Le jeune Merlin ne répondit pas, repensant à sa décision de quitter Arthur

_- Vu que tu ne dis rien, je suppose que tu vois parfaitement d'où viens le problème ?_

_- Qui me dit que c'est la vérité ? j'ai pris la meilleures décision pour Arthur et pour camelote, j'en suis sur !_

_- Je ne peux pas te révéler ton avenir mais tu es censé t'occuper, veiller sur Arthur jusqu'à sa mort… et en principe elle devait arriver bien après l'avènement de la nouvelle Albion. Maintenant la réalité est entrain de se modifier, Arthur est mort et Albion n'a jamais existé. Tous ce que nous avons tous les deux chéri et construit disparait !_

_- Mais Balknir, le druide noir, m'a dit que je causerai la perte d'Arthur et j'ai vu sa prophétie qui commençait à se concrétiser._

_- Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te révéler l'avenir mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton amour pour lui, ne peut être que positif tant qu'il sera sincère, il sera la pierre angulaire de Camelote. Je peux aussi te dire que si tu ne te dépêches pas tu n'auras plus de questions à te poser puisque demain à la même heure (dans ton espace temps), Arthur aura été tué. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver puisqu'il aurait du être près de toi._

_- Comment ça ? Arthur est en danger ? et vous perdez du temps avec des enfantillages ? où dois-je me rendre ? qui est l'ennemi_

Le vieux sorcier indiqua un emplacement précis, guère éloigné du château, le jeune Merlin y serait largement à temps

_- Je ne sais pas exactement d'où vient la menace, dans mon espace temps, cela n'est jamais arrivé… ce que je peux te dire en revanche…_

_- Emrys ! Emrys_

_- …_

_- Ecartez-vous, laissez le respirer. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_- Merlin se mit en position assise, il était de retour parmi les druides._

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Vous êtes entré en transe et nous n'arrivions pas à vous ramener_

_- Alors je n'ai jamais bougé d'ici?_

_- Non pas du tout, qu'avez-vous vu demanda avidement la druidesse?_

_- Rien de particulier, delà devait être un rêve dit-il en se caressant la joue qui l'élançait. Il se pencha au-dessus d'un baquet d'eau et aperçut son reflet qui lui montrait un beau bleu sur le visage_

Merlin se redressa brusquement, paniqué... Ce n'était pas un rêve, il n'avait que quelques heures pour sauver Arthur mais de quoi ?

* * *

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. une petite review?_

_(*)Alors on va éviter les polémiques du style : mais si le futur a été changé, le merlin du futur ne devrait pas se souvenir de son histoire avec Arthur, ni de la construction de la nouvelle Albion. A cela je réponds :_

_Souvenez-vous de retour vers le futur : le futur change petit à petit sur les photos. Donc on peut dire que le futur s'estompe petit à petit pour le merlin du futur_

_Il peut y avoir plusieurs univers alternatifs en fonction des différents futurs possibles et peut être que le merlin du futur se balade entre les différents univers et s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait dans le sien_

_Zut, c'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux, vous n'avez qu'à trouver une explication plus plausible_

_En même temps les dragons ça n'existe pas non plus et là cela ne gène personne !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre avec un peu de retard. Le dernier est écrit... dans ma tête. c'est déjà un bon départ et, comme je suis enfin en vacances, je devrais réussir à l'écrire pour la semaine prochaine. _

_Un grand merci pour les reviews et J'espère que la réaction d'Arthur ne vous décevra pas! et je suis sure que vous aimerez le sors que je leur réserve pour le fin!_

* * *

Ce n'était pas un rêve, il n'avait que quelques heures pour sauver Arthur mais de quoi ?

En baissant le regard Merlin aperçut le jeune garçon étendu sur le sol et se précipita sur lui. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et commença à lui tapoter gentiment le visage, il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

_- Ouah, ça c'était de la magie, ou sommes-nous partis_

_- D'après ce que j'ai compris nous avons voyagé dans le temps. Sans vous tous je n'aurai jamais eu l'énergie suffisante pour y arriver répondit le sorcier._

_- Et que te voulait ce vieux monsieur tout rabougri ? il n'avait pas l'air très gentil._

_- Il voulait me mettre en garde contre un grand danger imminent… je dois vous laisser, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour sauver le prince Arthur et Albion… de je ne sais quel danger !_

Le jeune sorcier était déjà debout et se dirigeait vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué son moi du futur comme le théâtre du futur drame.

_- Emrys attend !_

Le jeune garçon se précipita vers lui

_- Il m'a donné ça avant de partir en me disant que tu en aurais besoin contre Morgane, que ça permettrait de faire disparaitre ses pouvoirs comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Si j'ai bien compris, la pierre semble absorber tous les pouvoirs, il ne faut surtout pas que tu la touches directement, ni que ta magie se retrouve en contact avec elle, sinon elle disparaitra._

Il lui tendit un petit morceau de tissu dans lequel reposait une pierre rose qui semblait rayonner de l'intérieur, elle avait presque l'air vivante. Merlin l'enferma précautionneusement et la remis à l'abri dans sa poche. Il demanderait à Gaius de faire des recherches là-dessus, enfin s'il en avait le temps et s'il parvenait à le revoir

Il remercia chaleureusement le groupe de druides et se remit en route, le temps était compté, il n'était qu'à quelques heures de l'endroit où devait se trouver Arthur et ses chevaliers mais il devait aussi avoir le temps d'évaluer le terrain et d'essayer de découvrir d'où venait le risque.

Il courrait à moitié sur le chemin, même s'il ne savait pas quel serait l'accueil du prince il ressentait une douce euphorie en pensant qu'il allait le revoir. Cela faisait trop longtemps, il avait rêvé chaque nuit de revoir son doux visage, son sourire arrogant et ses lèvres si douces qu'il souhaitait tant caresser à nouveau. Il ressentit une chaleur au creux de ses reins, il n'y avait pas que ses lèvres qu'il souhaitait caresser à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il revienne sur terre, s'il était parti ce n'était pas sans raisons, c'était pour protéger le futur Royaume et Arthur mais à priori il avait fait fausse route et il savait que son mea culpa allait être très long Le jeune pandragon était très fier et allait surement lui faire payer très durement sa fuite… il était parti pour nettoyer les écuries et brosser les armures pendant une centaine d'années. Même cette pensée le fit sourire

C'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt optimiste qu'il avança ainsi à bonne allure lorsqu'il aperçut de la fumée, il ne devait plus être très loin du camp et il était largement en avance sur l'horaire prévu. Il devait être un peu plus de minuit alors que l'attaque ne devait avoir lieu qu'en fin de matinée, Merlin décida de faire le tour des lieux pour essayer d'identifier la source du mystérieux danger.

Il était d'accord sur un point avec Arthur, sa maladresse était réelle et non feinte, il lui fallut donc moins de dix minutes pour chuter dans les casseroles du dernier repas, réveiller les chevaux et se retrouver avec 4 chevaliers le tenant en respect du bout de leurs épées.

La nuit étant assez dense, aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnu, ils le menèrent donc au milieu du camp vers la tente du prince en le jetant à terre une fois arrivés à destination.

_- Est-ce trop demandé que d'avoir un moment tranquillité ? qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut, demanda le jeune pendragon en sortant de la tente._

Merlin leva la tête vers lui et fut surpris de lui trouver un masque froid et dur sur le visage, il paraissait plus âgé, plus triste et surtout plus inquiétant ainsi que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt

_- Euh bonjour sire, je me suis dit que vous aviez certainement besoin d'un peu aide pour organiser ce campement, il y a des choses qui trainent partout, c'est vraiment dangereux quand on veut se promener un peu la nuit essaya de plaisanter le jeune homme._

Lancelot et Gauvain se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider à se relever et lui donner une franche accolade.

_- Merlin enfin ! où étais-tu passé ? pourquoi as-tu disparu si longtemps ? lui demanda Gauvain en le libérant enfin de son étreinte_

_- C'est une longue histoire…._

_- Que personne ici n'a envie d'entendre compléta le prince, jetant un froid dans l'assistance._

Un éclair était passé dans son regard lorsqu'il avait reconnu son ancien serviteur, mais son masque glacial avait repris sa place et ses yeux semblaient maintenant vouloir le transpercer.

_- Tu as deux minutes pour quitter le camp et ne plus jamais revenir, si je te renvoi ce sera pour monter sur le bucher_

Le jeune sorcier était mortifié, Arthur ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement ! Il savait qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour qu'il le pardonne mais là il ne lui laissait aucune chance il ne pouvait quand même pas le détester à ce point là

_- Sire je vous en prie, laissez moi vous expliquer. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour le bien du Royaume. Je sais que c'était une erreur mais…_

_- Vas donc le construire ailleurs ton précieux royaume, tu es banni de celui de Camelote. Je n'aime pas du tout les lâches et les déserteurs_

_- Arthur_, implora Merlin en tentant de se rapprocher de lui

Le prince avait sorti son épée et se retourna brusquement vers le jeune sorcier, lui faisant une légère entaille sur la joue dans le mouvement.

_- Il ne te reste plus qu'une minute pour partir si tu veux rester en vie_

Merlin lui jeta un dernier regard suppliant puis se retourna vers ses amis, espérant y trouver un soutien mais ceux-ci étaient liés par leur devoir envers le prince et Camelote et n'iraient certainement pas à l'encontre de ses ordres même si cela leur brisait le cœur.

Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé, il avait tellement rêvé ce moment et dans ses rêves il n'était que douceur et sourire. Il ne voyait pas d'autre issue pour le moment que de battre en retraite. Il devait au moins rester en vie pour sauver la propre vie d'Arthur, il verrait après comment sauver son âme.

Ça allait être plus compliqué de le protéger s'il devait en plus se cacher de lui. Une aide inespérée tomba du ciel alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt… du ciel ou de l'enfer…

_- Reviens immédiatement !_

Merlin se retourna, pour voir Uther Pendragon qui avait rejoint son fils et le fixait attendant qu'il s'exécute. Le jeune homme se souvint alors que le roi avait lancé des poursuites contre lui, la situation ne s'arrangeait décidément pas, il aurait vraiment du rester caché dans la forêt.

Il restait indécis, lorsque deux gardes vinrent l'encadrer pour « l'inviter » à obtempérer.

_- Arthur je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? on retrouve enfin ton précieux serviteur et tu le chasses ?_

_- Je prends les décisions qui me semblent nécessaires pour « le bien du royaume »_ répondit celui-ci en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase en fixant Merlin qui comprit la référence à sa propre excuse pour l'avoir fui.

_- C'est encore moi qui dirige ce royaume et je souhaite qu'il reste à ton service_

Le jeune prince marqua un bref instant d'étonnement. Depuis quand son père se préoccupait-il du sort d'un simple serviteur. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas souhaiter s'expliquer sur les motifs de sa décision.

_- Bien, faites comme bon vous semble mais je ne veux pas de lui à mon service, j'ai besoin de personnes en qui j'ai confiance et je n'ai aucune confiance dans les déserteurs lui répondit-il._

Il se pencha vers Merlin et lui murmura à l'oreille : _« soutiens ma décision si tu ne veux pas que je parle à mon père de tes tours de magie, je suis sûr que tout est préférable au bucher »._

Malgré la dureté de ces propos, le jeune sorcier ne put retenir un frisson en sentant le prince si près de lui. il était certain qu'il ne mettrait jamais sa menace à exécution mais cela ne servait à rien de l'énerver davantage. S'il pouvait déjà revenir à Camelote, il arriverait bien à lui parler pour le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments par la suite.

_- Votre majesté, je vous remercie pour votre générosité, je peux me mettre au service de Gaius si cela vous convient tous les deux._

_- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient répondit le roi_

_- Tant que tu restes hors de ma vue cela me convient compléta le prince en retournant dans sa tente._

La pression retomba aussitôt et les chevaliers entourèrent aussitôt Merlin, Gauvain lui assenant la première accolade. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite autour du feu de camp en le pressant de questions sur les raisons de son départ et sur ce qu'il avait fait au cours de ses mois d'absence.

_- Où étais-tu passé ? on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ?_

_- Il ne fallait pas vous inquiétez, vous savez que je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses._

_- Tu aurais pu faire ton point plus près de nous, ou au moins à Camelote ! Arthur était d'humeur massacrante ! A croire que tu n'es pas si incompétent que ça comme serviteur._

_- Que croyez-vous, je vous ai toujours dit que j'étais irremplaçable ! vous mésestimez mes talents ! dit le jeune sorcier avec un sourire._

_- Tu parles de ta discrétion naturelle ? demanda Gauvain_

_- Ou de ton sens de l'équilibre et du camouflage ? ajouta Lancelot en référence à sa brillante entrée dans le camp_

_- A moins que tu ne parles de tes talents de cuisinier ? compléta Elyan_

_- Oui bon ça va, si c'est pour faire insulter je préfère retourner dans la forêt !_

_- Mais non Merlin nous sommes tous conscients de tes qualités, sans toi Arthur n'est plus lui-même. Quelle que soit la façon dont tu t'y prennes, il faut que tu exerces à nouveau tes talents auprès de lui intervint Leon._

Merlin rougit légèrement, Léon ne pouvait pas connaitre sa relation avec le roi, sinon il ne pourrait certainement pas approuver. Ses paroles semblaient pourtant pleines de sous-entendus

_- N'exagérez pas, le prince n'a pas tant besoin de moi, il se débrouille très bien tout seul_

_- Ne crois pas ça Merlin dit doucement Léon, depuis que tu es parti, il est d'humeur exécrable. Il prend des décisions injustes, passe ses soirées à boire et le peuple commence à se plaindre._

Les chevaliers ne plaisantaient plus, ils avaient baissé la tête, la plupart d'entre eux avaient un regard triste ou perdu dans le feu dont les flammes crépitaient devant eux .

Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait croire que la situation avait tant dégénérée, Arthur se débrouillait très bien avant qu'il n'entre dans sa vie, bon ce n'était qu'un petit prince arrogant mais il avait quand même déjà de grandes qualités de cœur. C'est sûr qu'il avait appris à son contact à davantage écouter et respecter son peuple mais il aurait appris aussi à la faire sans lui.

Il avait tellement envie d'aller lui parler, de revoir son regard brulant en dessous de ce masque qu'il lui avait proposé toute à l'heure. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la tente princière. Il souleva un des pans et pénétra à l'intérieur sans s'annoncer… quitte à ce qu'Arthur soit de mauvaise humeur autant que ce soit pour quelque chose ! Et de toute façon il lui aurait interdit d'entrer, il n'aurait pas obéi donc autant gagner du temps.

Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il semblait tellement détendu, et encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Merlin s'approcha doucement de lui et tendit sa main vers sa joue… il ne put finir son mouvement que le bras d'Arthur s'était levé pour l'interrompre.

_- Tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre un ordre simple ? je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi. Je sais que tu es stupide mais là tu joues avec ta vie, sorcier_

Merlin pouvait maintenant voir ses yeux grands ouverts dans lesquels brillait une colère intense. Il en était effrayant mais le jeune homme était heureux d'y voir des sentiments plutôt qu'une totale indifférence. Arthur se redressa.

_- Que s'est-il passé Arthur ? vous avez toujours été prêt à écouter et prêt à pardonner et là vous me refusez ce droit ?_

_- On voit bien où m'a mené ma faiblesse vis-à-vis des serviteurs et du peuple ! aucun respect, aucune reconnaissance ! Je te rappelle à qui tu parles ! mon père a peut-être été clément avec toi mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il approuverait ta familiarité ! quand tu t'adresses à ton prince tu dois baisser la tête et m'appeler par mon titre._

Ça allait vraiment être difficile, Arthur ne semblait vraiment pas prêt à se laisser approcher. En même temps, il avait dû prendre sa fuite pour une trahison mais il savait ce que c'était d'agir par devoir, il devrait pouvoir comprendre son choix.

_- Sire, je suis désolée si vous avez souffert de mon départ, je ne…._

_- Souffrir de quoi ? tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un passe temps, et loin d'être le meilleur en plus. Et en tant que serviteur tu es nul. Ton départ était une bénédiction mais je ne supporte pas les déserteurs et les traitres. A la limite tu peux être utile face à Morgane, c'est juste pour cela que je te tolérerais._

_- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ! s'indigna le brun. Vous savez quels sont mes sentiments à votre égard ! je ne vous ai jamais trahi ! et je sais que vous aussi vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi, au moins de l'amitié_

_- Amitié ? sentiments ? tu plaisantes ? je n'ai rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme toi s'esclaffa le prince._

_- Je ne vous crois pas, murmura merlin avec tellement de tristesse dans la voix_

Le regard du prince devint presque cruel, il attrapa le bras de son ancien serviteur et le fit basculer sur le lit. En une pirouette il se retrouva au-dessus de lui et plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la sienne. Au début, Merlin se sentit traversé d'un long et délicieux frisson, il avait tellement rêvé de son contact qu'il en était électrisé. Mais rapidement, il se rendit compte que ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était brutale et dur, sans aucun sentiment. Il essaya de se dégager mais Arthur était beaucoup plus fort que lui et le maintenait fermement sous lui.

_- C'est ça que tu appelles des sentiments ? c'est ça qui te manquait tant demanda le prince en passant sa main sous la chemise du brun._

Il plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus et les vit plein de larmes. Il le lâcha

- Vas t'en et souviens toi de ne plus m'approcher

Le jeune sorcier sortit, laissant enfin ses larmes couler librement. Il courut à travers le camp et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'abri des arbres. Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser mais ça ne provenait pas de sa course effrénée. Qu'avait-il fait ? comment son prince avait-il pu autant changer en quelques mois ? On avait dû lui jeter un charme, il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il reprenne ses esprits, chaque chose en son temps.

Il inspira profondément.. d'abord éliminer le danger puis récupérer Arthur, il était décidé. Il allait découvrir ce qui c'était passé et récupérer son prince, car, même si celui-ci l'avait effrayé, il avait senti la tristesse et la solitude sous son agressivité. Son « moi du futur » avait raison, il ne pouvait décidément rien faire sans lui. C'est fort de ses bonnes résolutions qu'il rejoint le camp. Il devait se reposer au moins quelques heures avant le levé du jour s'il voulait tenir debout;

A peine allongé, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Sous sa tente, Arthur ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il s'était pourtant entrainé à ne plus laissé aucun sentiments traverser la carapace qu'il s'était forgé. Il savait depuis toujours qu'un Roi était toujours seul mais son ancien serviteur avait réussi petit à petit à se rendre indispensable, il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il l'aimait pour lui et non pas pour ce qu'il représentait. Il s'était même dressé contre son père pour le défendre. Et pour quoi ? Etre abandonné et humilié ! c'était un homme d'action et il n'avait pas voulu rester à se morfondre. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie c'était transformée rapidement en haine envers son ancien ami et tout ce qu'il avait essayé de lui inculquer. L'abus d'alcool n'avait certes pas aidé à prendre de bonnes décisions.

Voilà comment, petit à petit, il s'était mis à l'écart de tout le monde. Ses chevaliers avaient bien essayés de lui faire entendre raison, mais il les avait sèchement remis à leur place, n'acceptant plus les familiarités qu'il avait laissé s'installer à cause de Merlin. Certains d'entre eux se souvenaient d'ailleurs des pénibles séances d'entrainements qu'ils avaient subis suite à leurs remarques. Gaius et Guenièvre n'eurent pas plus de succès.

Ainsi, même si tout le monde désapprouvait, personne n'essayait plus de l'approcher… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il pensait être plus fort que ça mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ses sentiments étaient toujours intacts envers le jeune homme. Quand il l'avait vu devant lui, sur le coup, il avait eu envie de sourire bêtement et de lui sauter dans les bras, de prendre ses lèvres magnifiques avec les siennes. La tentation avait été encore plus forte quand il l'avait surpris dans sa tente. Mais le souvenir de sa trahison était revenu en force et il avait cherché à lui faire du mal pour l'écarter définitivement de lui .

S'il arrivait à manipuler son esprit pour lui faire croire qu'il était prêt à oublier Merlin, son cœur et son corps ne se laissaient pas convaincre et il avait encore l'impression de sentir le torse du brun sous ses mains. Son intimité restait très sensible et, malgré sa culpabilité, il se soulagea en imaginant que c'était es mains de son ancien serviteur qui le caressait.

Apaisé, il s'endormit, soulagé d'avoir pris une décision définitive, quoiqu'il arrive il ne laisserait plus Merlin l'approcher. Demain il exigerait qu'il soit banni du royaume pour être sûr de ne plus être soumis à cette tentation.

* * *

A l'aube les chevaliers avaient déjà commencé à lever le camp et finirent rapidement de tout préparer pour le départ sous les ordres d'Arthur. Le roi et le prince de Camelote se mirent en route, tous les deux en tête du convoi. Le jeune pandraggon attaqua aussitôt sur le sujet qui le préoccupait :

_- Père je ne comprends pas votre clémence vis-à-vis de mon serviteur. C'est pourtant vous qui me rappelez sans cesse qu'il faut montrer l'exemple au peuple si on veut qu'il nous respecte. Et là vous le laissez revenir alors qu'il a déserté._

_- Je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions, c'est encore moi le roi ! J'ai mes raisons._

_- Vous savez pourtant qu'il a, à maintes reprises, était suspecté de magie. Là c'était vraiment un coup bas, il ne voulait pas que Merlin finisse sur le bucher mais un bannissement serait parfait._

_- Et tu m'as à chaque fois expliqué qu'il était innocent et tu m'as convaincu, lui rétorqua le roi._

_- Et si je m'étais trompé ? depuis son départ les langues se sont déliées et il semblerait que vos soupçons étaient fondés._

_- Ça suffit Arfthur, je te l'ai dit, j'ai mes raisons pour le laisser revenir près de nous, alors n'insiste pas._

_- Très bien, mais je me demande comment vous pourrez justifier son maintien, une fois que la rumeur qu'il est sorcier commencera à courir. Comment pourriez-vous conserver votre crédibilité, vous qui avez toujours rejeté la magie ?_

_- Est-ce que tu me menacerais ?_

_- Je n'oserai pas, père, je me préoccupe juste de votre réputation._

Merlin restait aux affuts, l'heure théorique de l'attaque approchait, il s'était rapproché discrètement d'Arthur qu semblait en grande conversation avec le roi et ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui se passait aux alentours.

Il était presque derrière eux maintenant, et les bribes de conversation qu'il pouvait entendre et qui parlait de lui et de magie l'inquiétait mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il allait devoir protéger Arthur tout en restant très discret, le blond n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour le faire bannir, et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire si facilement. Il était prêt à ….

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête, juste à temps pour voir un arbre s'abattre sur leur chemin. Il se précipita en avant pour ne pas être séparés de la famille royale. Le reste de la troupe fut bloquée de l'autre côté, le chemin était étroit et, s'il n'arrivait pas à enlever le tronc, ils allaient devoir faire un long détour pour les rejoindre, les laissant seuls pendant un trop long moment dans ce qui ressemblait, à n'en pas douter, à un piège.

Deux chevaliers inexpérimentés complétaient leur petite troupe alors qu'une petite troupe commençait à surgir devant eux. Le prince, le roi et les deux chevaliers se mirent en garde et commencèrent à repousser les assaillants. Ils étaient nombreux, et même s'ils n'avaient pas de grandes qualités de guerriers, ils commençaient à gagner du terrain. Merlin restait en retrait ne pouvant se résoudre à intervenir tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Arthur combattait deux attaquants, lorsque le jeune sorcier surprit un troisième le prenant à revers. Essayer de tuer un homme de dos, c'était vraiment lâche ! Merlin attrapa une épée à terre et se précipita pour le défendre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Léodagan. Il repoussa son épée alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à frapper le prince.

_- Encore toi, espèce de larve ! tu n'auras fait que me causer des soucis ! mais cette fois je vais prouver à dame Morgane ma valeur et obtenir le poste qui me revient !_

Il était fou de rage et se jeta sur lui comme un forcené, Merlin n'eut que le réflexe de tendre son épée, sur laquelle son adversaire s'empala. La bataille s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

Uther se rapprocha d'Arthur :

_- Ne crois-tu pas que le peuple comprendra que j'accorde ma clémence à celui qui vient de sauver la vie de mon unique fils ? lui dit-il avec un sourire victorieux_

Le jeune prince comprit qu'il avait perdu cette bataille et il devait en plus reconnaitre qu'il avait apprécié sentir à nouveau près de lui pendant la bataille. Cette sensation d'être protégé, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter… il se secoua, non il ne se laisserait plus approcher.

Merlin avait entendu l'échange. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Uther était de son côté, mais il savait maintenant qu'il avait toute les cartes en main pour arranger la situation et, même s'il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait, il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner.

La journée finissait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé !

* * *

Une petite review?


	12. Chapter 12

_Désolée pour le retard et le manque de fréquence dans la publication, pour les derniers jours j'avais une excuse: j'avais du temps pour ecrire mais pas internet, c'est sympa les bords de mer mais pas trés bien equipé en terme de réseau_

_cette fois c'est terminé mais ça a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais, la fin tient en 2 chapitres et un épilogue déjà écrit. Je publierai le prochain vendredi prochain (ou avant si c'est demandé très gentiment, quel chantage?) et l'épilogue quelques jours après._

_un grand merci pour vos reviews! elles me font toujours super plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

En fin de journée toute la troupe arriva à Camelote. Les chevaliers fêtaient leur victoire puisqu'ils avaient réussi à vaincre les derniers partisans de Morgane et, même si la plupart aurait préféré appréhender Léodagan vivant pour pouvoir le punir de façon plus dure, c'était malgré tout un beau triomphe.

Merlin était également d'excellente humeur, il avait réussi à être présent à temps pour sauver son prince, bien que celui-ci ne lui ait pas facilité la tâche et il était de retour à la citadelle.

Le roi et le prince regagnèrent rapidement la salle du conseil avec leurs généraux pour faire le point sur cette dernière campagne et le démantèlement de la pseudo armée de Morgane. Uther voulait déjà lancer une nouvelle expédition pour la retrouver. Son obsession pour la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir diminué pendant les moins d'absence de Merlin mais le roi lui paraissait quand même très différent. Le jeune sorcier n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il y avait exactement mais il y avait quelque chose de très inhabituel chez lui, on aurait dit qu'une aura de calme émanait de lui comme si toute la rage qui l'habitait avait disparue.

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de creuser plus loin ce mystère, il vit le prince se diriger vers ses appartements et s'apprêta à le suivre. Avant qu'il nait franchi la porte de la salle du conseil, Arthur se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Uther.

_- Père, vous nous imposez la présence de ce traitre à la cour, je ne peux m'y opposer mais je ne veux pas de lui à mon service, ni près ni de loin et ce point n'est pas négociable. Le prince n'avait pas daigné accorder un regard à Merlin. Celui-ci ressentit un léger pincement au cœur mais il s'était attendu à des réactions assez négatives et il savait qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience._

_- Très bien Arthur, tu perds pourtant un excellent serviteur et un ami fidèle mais j'accède à ta demande_

_- Je ne me souviens pas que la qualité des serviteurs ait eu une quelconque importance pour vous auparavant, je me souviens plutôt d'un temps pas si lointain où pour vous ils ne représentaient que des objets jetables ou interchangeables. Quant aux notions d'amis ou de fidélités, vous m'avez fort justement appris qu'un prince était seul et ne devait compter que sur lui, j'aurais d'ailleurs été plus sage d vous croire avant d'en faire l'expérience par moi-même. Je ne commettrai plus cette erreur._

Sur ces paroles, le prince sortit.

_- Merlin, tu es donc libre de te trouver une occupation par toi-même, je souhaite seulement que celle-ci reste dans les environs de la citadelle. Quoiqu'en dise mon fils, il a besoin de toi, et il finira par le reconnaître._

_- Je vous remercie Votre majesté. J'aimerais avoir autant de certitudes que vous sur le fait qu'Arthur puisse me pardonner, je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir, je vous l'assure répondit le jeune homme étonné par les mots du souverain._

Merlin commença par profiter de sa liberté passagère pour aller voir Gaius, celui-ci lui avait réellement manqué pendant ses mois d'errances, que ce soit par ses conseils, que par sa présence. Il formait vraiment sa seule famille en dehors de sa mère.

Le vieil homme le serra dans ses bras.

_- Merlin, où diable étais-tu passé ? que t'ai-t-il passé par la tête ?_

_- Et voilà, ça ne fait pas deux minutes que je suis rentré et déjà des remontrances! Même pas un petit banquet pour m'accueillir ? sourit le jeune homme_

_- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour mais je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Et Arthur n'a pas pris une bonne direction en ton absence, pourquoi n'es tu pas resté à ses côtés pour le guider ? j'avais pourtant cru que tu avais pleinement accepté ton destin et je pensais même que tu commençais à apprécier cette tâche_

_- Justement Gaius, je l'appréciai beaucoup trop et j'ai eu peur que cela ne compromette l'avenir de camelote !_

_- Tes propos sont incohérents mon garçon. Explique-toi._

_- Vous voulez que je sois plus clair ? j'éprouve des sentiments inappropriés pour Arthur. J'ai tout fait pour les réfréner et j'y serai certainement parvenu pour le bien du Royaume mais il se trouve que ces sentiments sont également partagé par mon prince et, sachant cela, je ne pouvais plus les garder secrets ! voilà ce qu'il en est ou plutôt ce qu'il en était puisque Arthur semble maintenant me détester et que je ne sais pas comment récupérer sa confiance. Le jeune homme semblait presque surpris par sa propre déclaration mais il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un._

_- J'avais bien noté une certaine affection et un respect réciproque entre vous mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fort lui répondit le médecin. Cela n'explique pas ton départ, il vous suffisait d'arrêter cette relation._

_- Vous avez déjà essayé de convaincre cette tête de mule d'Arthur de faire quelque chose vous ? surtout que, pour être honnête je n'avais pas non plus énormément envie que cela s'arrête… Gaius j'ai besoin de lui… de sa présence… de nos échanges… de son sourire….. Gaius…. Je …. Je l'aime !_

C'était la première fois qu'il le reconnaissait lui-même et il se sentait soulagé de l'avoir fait. Il aimait Arthur, il allait le lui dire, le lui faire comprendre et le récupérer !

_- Merci pour vos conseils Gaius, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me passer de vous tous ces mois. Sans laisser au vieil homme le temps d'ajouter un mot, Merlin lui colla un baiser sonore sur les deux joues avant de sortir en courant laissant un Gaius abasourdi dans sa chambre._

Tout guilleret, le jeune sorcier se rendit en direction des appartements du jeune pendragon, il avait pris conscience avec une netteté toute à fait évidente de ses sentiments pour lui. Jusqu'ici il avait tourné autour du pot de peur de les reconnaitre mais en fait c'était un soulagement ! Il l'aimait et alors ? son sentiment n'avait rien de honteux, aimer un autre homme n'était pas proscrit dans le Royaume, c'est sûr qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur un grand mariage princier pour officialiser leur union. Etant donné la position la position d'Arthur il devrait certainement prendre femme pour les apparences et la descendance mais du moment qu'il pouvait rester près de lui et lui voler quelques moments cela serait dejà merveilleux.

Et pourquoi se poser tant de questions et ne pas juste vivre le moment présent ? Il ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait mais il avait envie de gouter un peu au bonheur et au plaisir, même si c'était éphémère.

_- Il rentra sans frapper dans la chambre d'Arthur et le trouva entrain de souper tranquillement_

_- Bonsoir sire, je vois que j'arrive au bon moment pour le repas, commença à plaisanter le jeune homme_

_- ….._

_- Très bien, vous ne voulez pas parler la bouche pleine, je vous comprends parfaitement. Je vais donc commencer à la conversation et vous m'interrompez dès que vous le jugez utile_

_- …._

_- Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne l'ai jamais voulu… je tiens énormément à vous et ça vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir totalement oublié. Nous pourrions essayer de reprendre les choses calmement et réapprendre à passer un peu de temps ensemble pour que vous puissiez le constater par vous-même et de toute façon vous avez besoin d'un beau valet, George a encore préparé votre diner n'importe comment, il n'y a même pas de rat sur la table se moqua Merlin pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_- Gardes ! merci de faire sortir ce traitre de ma chambre et de veiller à ce qu'il ne revienne plus._

_- Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'escomptai. Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard continua le jeune homme escorté manu militari vers la sortie._

Merlin était légèrement abattu, s'il ne pouvait ni lui parler, ni l'approcher comment le reconquérir ?

Il errait sans but précis dans les couloirs quand il heurta quelqu'un

_- Salut Merlin, tu tentes de battre un nouveau record de maladresse en rentrant dans tout ce qui croisera ton chemin_

_- Pardon Gauvain, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs_

_- Tu m'en diras tant ! je ne te connaitrais pas je dirais que tu te meurs d'amour pour une jolie damoiselle_

Son ami rougit légèrement et ne répondit pas.

_- Allez tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un bon remontant, accompagne moi à la taverne._

Le jeune sorcier hésitait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce lieu et n'était pas un grand amateur de boisson mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant de toute façon alors pourquoi pas.

Merlin était en règle général quelqu'un de discret, certainement pas le genre de personne à s'épancher pour raconter ses états d'âmes ou ses peines de cœur surtout à des inconnus. Aussi quand Gauvain et lui rejoignirent lancelot et Léon à la taverne et qu'ils commencèrent a le questionner sur les raisons de son absence ou le lien avec l'attitude d'Arthur, il resta parfaitement évasif ne leur laissant rien deviner.

Mais à chaque règle existait une exception et Gauvain savait comment trouver cette exception. Après avoir rempli discrètement le verre de son ami pendant une heure, il était arrivé au point parfait d'ébriété : juste ce qu'il fallait pour être désinhibé mais pas encore enivré au point de raconter n'importe quoi.

L'alcool aidant, le jeune homme leur raconta alors les grandes lignes de sa tragédie personnelle.

_- Et voilà vous savez tout pleurnicha Merlin. Je l'ai perdu et à cause de moi il deviendra un mauvais souverain et Albion n'existera pas. J'ai détruit le futur !_

_- Là tu exagères un peu intervint Léon. Je connais Arthur depuis tout petit. J'avais bien remarqué que votre relation était forte même si je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Je suis persuadé que s'il est aussi dur, c'est qu'il a encore des sentiments pour toi et qu'il chercher à les faire disparaitre. Il a peur de se laisser aller donc il veut éviter tout contact_

_- Alors il suffit de créer des contacts et le tour est joué intervint Gauvain._

_- Comment voulez-vous faire ça ? il a demandé à des gardes de ne pas me laisser approcher de ses appartements!_

_- Ses gardes ne sont pas toujours là, surtout quand il est avec nous. Il faut profiter de ces moments, nous allons t'aider, tu sais que j'adore tout ce qui est dangereux et surtout ennuyer son altesse royale quand il joue les crétins !_

_- J'ai déjà une idée pour le faire réagir poursuivit Lancelot. Il faut le rendre jaloux. Lui faire croire que quelqu'un d'autre à des vues sur Merlin. Arthur est un combattant il réagit instinctivement et, s'il sent son territoire menacé il réagira pour le récupérer._

_- Excellente idée et je sais déjà qui est la personne idéale compléta Léon_

_- Si vous pensez à Gueniévre, elle ne sera jamais d'accord pour jouer cette mascarade se lamenta Merlin et Arthur sait très bien que je la considère comme ma sœur. Il ne sera pas dupe une minute_

_- Je pense que Sir Léon pensait plutôt à Gauvain pour jouer ce rôle précisa Léon._

_- Le concerné recracha le liquide qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche pendant que Léon opinait de la tête._

_- Quoi ? vous plaisantez ? je suis un grand séducteur, reconnut par la gente féminine à travers plusieurs Royaume. - Comment voulez-vous que cela paraisse crédible ? s'étonna le chevalier_

_- Calme toi Gauvain, personne ne remet en cause tes compétences, ni tes préférences mais c'est un fait qu'Arthur a toujours l'air très énervé quand tu es trop proche de Merlin._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça !_

_- Rappelez-vous quand vous êtes malencontreusement tombé avec Merlin dans la paille pendant qu'il nettoyait l'écurie et qu'Arthur vous y a retrouvé tous les deux riants aux éclats, vous avez bénéficié d'un entrainement plus que musclé_

_- C'est vrai qu'il était passablement énervé, j'ai cru qu'il allait transpercer mon bouclier tellement ses coups étaient violents. J'ai eu des courbatures pendant plusieurs jours._

_- Et quand Arthur a surpris Merlin entrain de vous ramener de la taverne, vous soutenant dans ses bras pour vous aider à regagner vos appartements. lorsque vous avez cru bon de rajouter qu'il était trop « chou » de s'occuper de vous comme ça en resserrant votre bras autour de son cou, vous avez eu le droit à une semaine de récurage de bottes. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi il s'énervait autant contre vous. Vous n'êtes pas le seul chevalier à rentrer éméché, bon peut-être que pour vous c'est plus souvent que la moyenne mais ça ne justifiait pas tout._

_- Alors, c'est par pur jalousie que ce sale petit prince arrogant m'a puni… très bien, quel est le plan ? je vous suis !_

* * *

La journée commençait mal. En tout cas Arthur était de mauvaise humeur et il savait déjà qui allait en pâtir. Il était sur le terrain d'entrainement depuis dix bonnes minutes et ses chevaliers étaient en retard, cela n'allait certainement pas améliorer son humeur et ils allaient le sentir passer cet entrainement !

C'était une des conséquences d'avoir changé de serviteur, Georges le réveillait à l'heure tous les matins mais les réveils étaient beaucoup moins amusants, tout restait protocolaire, sans aucune saveur. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui mais ses petites joutes verbales matinales et le fait de pouvoir faire une grasse matinée grâce à l'incompétence de Merlin lui manquait.

Hier soir il avait été très fier de lui de l'avoir ainsi fait jeter dehors mais la solitude avait vite fait disparaitre ce petit moment de satisfaction. Il devait tenir bon, ce sentiment de manque disparaitrait rapidement, il suffisait de ne pas le croiser pendant quelques temps et il l'oublierait.

Le petit groupe fit son apparition.

_- Ça va messieurs, vous avez bien dormi ? le petit déjeuner a été assez copieux ? demanda mielleusement le prince ? j'espère que vous en avez bien profité PARCEQUE VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE UN ENTRAINEMENT NON STOP TOUTE LA JOURNEE ! Est-ce que vous trouvez cela normal de faire attendre votre prince seul sur le terrain alors que…._

Il s'interrompit en remarquant Gauvain à l'écart avec Merlin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_- Qu'est ce que ce traitre fait là ? je t'ai interdis de m'approcher !_

_- Je l'ai engagé Sire. Tous les chevaliers ont des serviteurs sauf moi et comme Merlin n'a plus d'occupation, c'était la solution idéale. Sauf si vous souhaitez le reprendre à votre service bien sûr ?_

_- Non je ne veux pas de lui, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le trainer avec toi partout._

_- J'ai découvert qu'il faisait des massages exceptionnels capables de faire disparaitre toutes les douleurs, vu comme vos entrainements sont violents, je préfère qu'il reste près de moi. Je vous assure que vous devriez essayer, il a des doigts de fée. Sentir ses mains douces comme ceux d'une femme descendre délicatement le long de votre colonne vertébrale procure une sensation de bien être formidable. J'ai hâte d'explorer tous ses talents._

_- Le prince avait légèrement rougi, repensant à ces mains qui s'étaient baladé il y a peu sur son propre corps et qui maintenant touchaient quelqu'un d'autre ! Sa mauvaise humeur tripla._

_- Tout le monde au travail !_

L'entrainement fut vraiment pénible et sembla interminable. Lorsqu'Arthur y mit fin sa rage était enfin calmée et il les laissa tous partirent. Les chevaliers se dirigèrent vers les bains réservés aux chevaliers pour retirer la boue qui s'était incrustée partout dans leurs vêtements. Arthur vit son ancien serviteur les suivre.

_- Cette pièce est réservée aux chevaliers._

_- J'aime bien que Merlin me frotte le dos dans le bain, si cela vous pose un problème, je fais monter une baignoire dans ma chambre comme ça nous ne dérangerons personne et nous aurons plus d'intimité. Vous avez raison, nous serons plus tranquille dans ma chambre et comme ça tu pourras me dévêtir complétement Merlin, répondit Gauvain._

_- Non c'est bon, utilisez les bains communs ! s'exclama le prince, trop horrifié d'imaginer Merlin frottant le dos d'un Gauvain nu. En principe s'était de lui qu'il était censé s'occuper._

Avant que le prince sorte Lancelot l'interpella.

_- Sire, Gauvain nous a montré une nouvelle façon de se battre qui pourrait être très utile au cas où ne serions désarmés. Il faudrait peut-être l'inclure dans le prochain entrainement._

_- Oui, oui si vous voulez_ répondit le prince sans y faire attention trop perturbé par le bouillonnement qu'il ressentait en lui. pourquoi est-il si énervé, pourquoi avait-il envie de tirer Merlin vers lui à chaque fois que Gauvain posait la main sur lui et depuis quand ces deux là étaient-ils si proches ?

Il s'enferma pour travailler tout le reste de la journée et tard dans la soirée, évitant ainsi d'avoir l'esprit libre de réfléchir.

* * *

Le lendemain ses chevaliers étaient à l'heure, un bon point pour eux. Merlin était toujours présent et étrangement distant avec lui. Il pensait pourtant qu'il profiterait de cette proximité pour essayer de se faire pardonner mais il ne regardait que Gauvain. Est-ce qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre eux ? Ils avaient toujours étaient proches mais Gauvain était connu pour ses conquêtes féminines. En même temps, lui-même, avant Merlin n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes.

_- Sire ? vous vous souvenez que vous nous avez donné l'autorisation d'essayer un nouveau style de combat hier ? Ça se pratique plutôt en intérieur_

_- Oui je m'en souviens, je vous suis._

Tout le monde rentra dans une grande salle. Les chevaliers avaient déposé de gros sacs de jutes par terre pour pouvoir adoucir les chutes.

_- Ça s'appelle la lutte intervint Gauvain qui commença à leur en expliquer les bases. Ça peut être utile dans le cas où nous ne serions pas armés, il suffit de connaitre quelques prises pour prendre facilement le dessus. Ça se pratique deux par deux. Je vous montre quelques prises de bases et vous essayez de les reproduire avec votre partenaire._

Gauvain avait ôté son maillot et invita Merlin à le rejoindre pour la démonstration. Le prince n'écoutait plus rien des explications, voir leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre transpirant avec quelque chose de presque indécent. Gauvain finissait systématiquement dans des positions plus qu'inappropriées maintenant Merlin qui se débattait sous sa complète domination. Combien de rêves semblables avait-il pu faire, même si ça ne ressemblait pas à un sport à ce moment-là.

A la fin des explications il leur demanda de se mettre deux par deux. Instinctivement Arthur tira Merlin à lui sans lui demander son avis, il était hors de question de le voir se trémousser sous un autre chevalier. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et se prépara à combattre au top départ de Gauvain.

Arthur n'avait rien écouté des explications de Gauvain, il se retrouva donc rapidement bloqué sous le corps d'un Merlin qui avait été plus que studieux. Les frottements répétés de certaines parties de leurs corps commencèrent à les faire tous les deux réagir, ce qui amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier. Le prince prit cela pour de la moquerie et son instinct et sa force lui permirent de reprendre le dessus sur son ancien serviteur il le maintenait au sol, sur le ventre, assis sur ses fesses et lui maintenait un bras dans le dos. Il était totalement à sa merci, il lui suffisait de se baisser pour embrasser son cou offert.

Il se recula rapidement et sortit de la salle d'entrainement. Non il ne craquerait pas si facilement !

Les chevaliers et Merlin continuèrent ainsi à le pousser à bout toute la semaine, multipliant les contacts physiques, les sous-entendus et les rencontres fortuites entre les deux hommes sans résultat. Ils avaient un peu sous-estimé la force de caractère de leur souverain qui avait brillamment résisté à son envie pourtant visible de prendre son ancien serviteur à même le sol à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, il se reprenait au dernier moment.

Ils avaient lancé un pari à Arthur que celui-ci avait gagné sans avoir pris la peine de demander le premier prix qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un massage de Merlin. Il n'avait pu invoquer de raison valable pour le refuser et avait dû faire un effort considérable pour cacher son érection tout au long du traitement en sentant ces mains qui lui avaient déjà procuré tant de plaisir se balader sur son corps mais là encore il s'était retenu jusqu'au bout et n'avait pas adressé un mot à son ancien serviteur.

Les quatre compères ne savaient plus quoi inventer.

Lorsqu'Arthur apparut devant eux, Gauvain fit la seule chose qui leur restait. Il colla Merlin contre un mur et lui prodigua un baiser fougueux et très long. C'était leur dernière carte, si Arthur ne réagissait pas à ça, c'était perdu.

Gauvain en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'il se retrouva à sur les fesses. Avant qu'il est eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit, Arthur avait tiré Merlin vers lui et avait envoyé son poing dans le visage de son chevalier. Le jeune Pendraggon aperçut un éclat dans le regard de son chevalier, il observa alors le visage des autres membres du groupe et lut sur leur visage ce même sentiment de soulagement et de victoire.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'interrogeait sur leur comportement, à toutes ces rencontres fortuites, à leurs allusions récurrentes et tout à coup la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ils cherchaient à le pousser dans les bras de ce traitre ! Cela faisait des jours qu'ils le mettaient au supplice dans cet unique but. Il n'y avait rien entre Gauvain et Merlin ! Ils s'étaient moqué de lui et il allait prendre sa revanche.

_- Pardonnez-moi Gauvain, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. C'est une habitude, je n'aime pas qu'on touche mes possessions mais Merlin n'est plus à moi. Vous en êtes maintenant le maître et vous pouvez donc faire ce que vous voulez avec lui. je dois avouer qu'il m'a également permis de passer quelques instants agréables, à vous d'en profiter._

Il partit sur ces paroles, un sourire aux lèvres, ravi de l'expression de désespoir qui avait remplacé celle de joie sur le petit groupe. Il eut par contre le temps de voir les larmes dans les yeux de Merlin et son sourire disparut aussitôt même s'il ne fit rien pour le réconforter.

Le jeune sorcier partit en courant se réfugier dans ses appartements. Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais revenir à Camelote, il aurait continué à vivre dans le souvenir de la tendresse et de l'amour de son prince, maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien, plus sûr que quoique ce soit ait existé. Il hésita à partir mais il savait que même, si ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il avait besoin de voir Arthur et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il resterait donc près de lui et se ferait le plus discret possible pour qu'il le tolère jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté et qu'il soit remis sur le droit chemin, après il disparaitrait définitivement de sa vie.

* * *

_- Uther mon amour, réveillez-vous_

_- Enfin ! vous m'avez tellement manqué, pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus venue me voir depuis si longtemps_

_- Je suis désolé mais je vous avais dit de ne pas vous habituer à ma présence, je ne pourrai pas venir très souvent, le temps qui m'est accordé est limité et touche à sa fin. On m'a permis de revenir vous voir une dernière fois pour arranger la situation mais le contact entre nos deux mondes est en principe proscrit, c'est contre les règles de la nature._

_- Non je vous en prie, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, j'ai changé pour vous, j'ai compris mes erreurs._

_- Je le sais Uther et je promets que nous nous reverrons. Lorsque votre heure sera venue, c'est moi qui viendrais vous chercher et nous resterons réuni._

_- Je souhaite qu'elle arrive vite alors pour ne plus jamais vous quitter, ma tendre Ygraine.*_

_- Ne dites pas ces choses ! je ne suis pas venue pour vous tourmenter mais pour réparer une erreur. Merlin n'aurait jamais dut quitter Arthur, les choses n'auraient pas dû s'envenimer entre eux. Et comme il a le caractère sanguin de son père, il a excessivement mal réagi à ce qu'il considère comme une trahison dit le spectre en passant une main tendre sur le joue de son époux._

_- Moi j'ai haï la magie au point que cela devienne une obsession et détruise ma fille…_

_- Et notre fils rejette tout sentiment au point de s'exclure ainsi que tous les enseignements de celui qu'il considère comme un traitre. Vous n'êtes pas si différents l'un de l'autre._

_- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? j'ai fait revenir Merlin mais Arthur est intransigeant, il ne veut plus de lui à son service._

_- Je viens vous donner une nouvelle qui ne lui laissera pas de porte de sortie._

* * *

* pour mémoire, la mère d'Arthur, personnellement j'ai eu du mal à retrouver son prénom.


	13. Chapter 13

_Et comme promis (ok avec un jour de retard) le dernier chapitre. le week end prochain le prologue, en principe (je ne vais plus être si catégorique)._

_Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et pour vos reviews._

_j'espère que cette fin, pas du tout prévue quand j'ai commencé cette fic, vous plaira. c'est mon premier lemon alors un peu d'indulgence, please._

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ce matin-là, Uther avait convié son fils à prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Le blond fut surpris en voyant Merlin s'occuper du service. Le brun semblait très las, aucune blague, aucune maladresse, et surtout pas de sourire, aucune étincelle dans son regard, le prince ressentit un petit pincement en cœur. Il y était peut être allé un peu fort hier.

_-Arthur, j'ai eu des nouvelles alarmantes, Morgane est tout près de Camelote. Ses pouvoirs ont fortement augmenté sans que l'on sache comment. Elle claironne partout qu'elle te tuera avant la fin de la semaine. Ses pouvoirs semblent impressionnants, elle a décimé une troupe de 25 hommes sans aucun effort. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable et je ne veux pas que tu restes sans protection._

_- Je sais me protéger depuis que j'ai 5 ans père, pas la peine de vous inquiéter et je trouve que c'est une excellente nouvelle. Elle arrête enfin de se cacher, il est grand temps que nous ayons notre affrontement final. Mais, si cela vous rassure, je m'engage à ne pas sortir en dehors de l'enceinte du château sans mes chevaliers._

_- Je te remercie de faire preuve de sagesse mais je pensais à une protection magique._

_- De quoi parlez-vous père ? Vous avez toujours proscrit la magie à Camelote, il n'y a donc pas de magicien assez puissant pour combattre Morgane_

_- Je suis étonné que tu protèges finalement ton serviteur vu que tu étais prêt à le jeter au bucher il y a peu…_

Arthur blêmit et jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui le regardait plein d'espoir.

_- Une vieille habitude… Désolé de vous avoir menti, père, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine._

_La lueur disparut du regard de Merlin._

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que ton serviteur a de grands pouvoirs et qu'il t'est entièrement dévoué, j'exige donc qu'il reste près de toi jour et nuit tant que Morgane ne sera pas hors d'état de te nuire._

_- Père !..._

_- Ne discute pas Arthur ! ce n'est pas négociable. Si tu n'obéis pas je te cantonne dans tes appartements avec des gardes devant la porte ET Merlin !_

_- Enfin…_

_- Cette conversation est terminée, nous nous verrons plus tard._

Arthur partit en fulminant suivi par un Merlin toujours aussi silencieux, à tel point qu'il finit presque par ne plus le remarquer. Il pénétra dans ses appartements et jeta tout ce qu'il trouvait sur la table de rage puis s'allongea sur son lit en bougonnant. Au bout de quelques minutes il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et se redressa pour voir Merlin entrain de ramasser les objets cassés.

_- Depuis quand joues tu au serviteur zélé ?! s'agaça le blond_

_- Vous souhaitez que j'arrête ?_

_- Je souhaite que tu sortes d'ici_

_- Désolé, vous savez que cela n'est pas possible. C'est juste pour quelques jours, vous ne me remarquerez même pas. Une fois que tout danger sera écarté, vous ne me verrez plus._

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement triste qu'Arthur ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et il avait soudain peur qu'il parte réellement. Il était revenu dans sa vie et il n'était pas prêt à le voir à nouveau disparaître mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tout lui pardonner comme cela, il lui avait fait trop mal.

_- Qu'attendais-tu de moi ? que je te saute dans les bras alors que tu t'es moqué de moi ?_

_- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, je croyais vraiment agir pour le mieux pour vous et pour le royaume. Vous devez prendre une épouse, avoir une descendance. En restant j'avais peur de vous empêcher d'avoir tout ça._

_- Et qu'est ce qui a changé ? qu'est ce qui t'empêchera de fuir au prochain doute._

_- Je m'étais laissé influencer par la mauvaise personne et maintenant je sais que …_

_- Que quoi Merlin?_

_- … que je vous aime ! que je ne peux pas rester loin de vous. Même si c'est juste en tant qu'ami mais j'ai besoin de votre présence._

_- Et moi, ton absence m'a permis de me rendre compte de l'énorme bêtise que nous allions commettre donc je devrais certainement te remercier. Je dois également reconnaitre que tes pitreries me manquent mais si tu souhaites reprendre ta place, que les choses soient claires se sera uniquement comme serviteur rien de plus. Je ne veux plus aucune familiarité entre nous._

Merlin était déçu que son prince considère leur relation comme une bêtise, et il semblait vouloir même renier leur amitié mais pour le moment il se contenterait de ce progrès. Le malaise qui existait entre eux s'allégea considérablement sans toutefois disparaitre complétement.

_- Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs Sire._

Arthur était satisfait, il avait réussi à apaiser les tensions tout en faisant mal à son serviteur, il lui en voulait tellement qu'il souhaitait le punir, lui faire ressentir ce sentiment de trahison qu'il l'avait dévoré quand il l'avait quitté.

* * *

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent normalement, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours classique. Arthur vaquait à ses occupations toujours suivi de Merlin. Les chevaliers étaient contents de les revoir ensemble, le caractère du prince semblait d'ailleurs s'être adouci. La seule différence provenait de la réserve de Merlin qui ne lançait plus de piques à son maître et se tenait étonnement à sa place même quand le blond semblait le provoquer.

Ce dernier commençait à en avoir marre de cette ombre qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancien Merlin. Il lui avait demandé de rester à sa place pas de devenir invisible! Il avait ainsi passé sa journée à le provoquer et continua à la provoquer une fois seuls dans ses appartements, espérant obtenir au moins une réaction.

_- Merlin tu viens m'aider à me frotter le dos comme tu semblais si bien le faire pour Gauvain ?_

_- …._

_- Tu préfères te réserver pour tes fameux massage_

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, aidant le prince à passer son pantalon sans le regarder. En étant un peu attentif le jeune pendraggon aurait pu sentir la colère latente qui transpirait dans la voix de son serviteur. Celui-ci commençait à être à bout et semblait sur le point d'exploser.

_- Je sais, tu veux une autre séance de lutte, le corps à corps ça te plait davantage que l'épée, cela dit vu tes muscles saillants ça se comprend._

_- Il suffit Arthur, j'ai respecté vos conditions maintenant arrêtez de me chercher querelle sinon…_

_- Sinon quoi, Merlin ? Tu vas te mettre en colère ? se moqua le prince._

Celui-ci avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva collé au mur par une force invisible.

_- Vous avez un peu tendance à oublier que je suis un sorcier et même un sorcier très puissant. Je supporte vos moqueries depuis des années sans réagir et encore plus ces derniers jours mais si je le voulais je pourrai vous faire n'importe quoi, tout ce que je veux, tout ce qui me plait._

Merlin joignit le geste à la parole et, se rapprochant dangereusement du prince il fit glisser sa main le long de son torse, dessinant ses abdominaux.

_- Je pourrais jouer avec vous et tout vous faire oublier par la suite, et autant de fois que je le veux_

_- Merlin arrête ! relâche-moi !_

_- Pourquoi ? je ne fais qu'accéder à votre demande, qu'à vos ordres._

D'un simple geste il le fit atterrir sur son lit sur le ventre, des liens de soies se créant automatiquement autour de ses poignées pour maintenir ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le sorcier s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença un doux massage tirant rapidement des gémissements du prince.

_- Je t'ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement, bredouilla le prince qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler._

_- Vous ordonnez, vous criez mais jamais vous ne vous abaissez à supplier n'est-ce pas votre altesse ? interrogea Merlin en descendant ses mains vers les fesses de son maître. Alors que moi je vous ai supplié de me pardonner mais quoique je fasse ce n'est pas suffisant, vous ne cessez de me torturer et bien là c'est fini, je n'en peux plus !_

Merlin était d'un calme effrayant, toute la tristesse et la colère accumulées depuis des jours ressortaient. Le prince regrettait de l'avoir poussé à bout, il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve mais ça aurait dû se terminer par une dispute et des cris il n'avait jamais prévu que la situation dérape de cette façon.

D'un tour de main, le sorcier fit disparaitre les liens et obligea Arthur, légèrement grogui par le traitement à se retourner pour lui faire face, tout en continuant à le dominer, il entreprit de lui caresser le torse.

_- J'ai pris votre distance pour de l'arrogance et de la vengeance, ça je pouvais y faire face. Mais maintenant il est clair que, les sentiments que vous avez eu pour moi, si sentiments il y eut, n'existent plus. Ça aussi je peux encore l'accepter, tout ce que je voulais c'était rester près de vous. Mais ce que je ne peux plus supporter c'est que vous ne me respectiez même plus, que vous m'insultiez sans cesse, que vous ne me considériez même plus comme un ami. Je vous aime mais il y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter et vous les avez dépassées._

Arthur pouvait maintenant observer les yeux de son vis-à-vis et la peine et la rage qu'il y lut le choquèrent et l'inquiétèrent. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous faire du mal, ni rien contre votre volonté. Je vais me contenter de vous dire correctement adieu cette fois. Car, dès que Morgane sera hors d'état de nuire, je partirai définitivement._

Il se pencha alors vers le jeune pendragon et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord d'une tendresse affolante. Puis le brun commença à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur amenant une légère plainte de plaisir à son prince qui entrouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et la magie de l'instant balaya tous les ressentiments, toutes les tensions. Leurs bouches semblaient être faites pour être l'une contre l'autre. Les mains du brun continuaient à se balader le long du torse de son maître. Leurs deux corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre en attendant plus.

_- Merlin... soupira le prince en prenant cette fois l'initiative de l'embrasser._

La danse s'arrêta aussitôt et le jeune sorcier se leva pour regagner la porte de la chambre attenante qu'il occupait pour surveiller le prince dans la perspective de l'attaque de la sorcière.

_- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, Sire, je vais me reposer._

* * *

Le prince se redressa sur son lit, encore abasourdi par leurs échanges aussi bien verbaux que corporels. Puis la colère refit surface, pour qui se prenait-il pour le traiter ainsi !? on ne le malmenait pas impunément. Mais qu'est ce qu'il l'énervait ? qu'il se soit permis ces attouchements sans sa permission ou qu'il les ait stoppé alors que son corps en réclamait plus ?

En réfléchissant, Merlin était resté très respectueux et tendre alors que lui n'avait fait que le provoquer. Oui mais il l'avait trahi ! il lui avait déjà pardonné ses mensonges sur la magie tout le long de ces dernières années, il avait recommencé à lui faire confiance et hop, Monsieur décidait de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans un mot.

Cette fois par contre, il était prévenu, soit il faisait des compromis, soit il ne le reverrait plus jamais. A cette pensée son cœur rata un battement. Malgré tous ses efforts il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas pu se détacher de lui aussi facilement. Et, s'il avait déjà du mal à convaincre son cœur et son esprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Merlin, son corps, lui était beaucoup plus difficile à tromper. Surtout en ce moment, où il lui aurait bien ordonné de venir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il savait que Merlin ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement, et il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir abandonné alors pourquoi ne pas mettre de côté son arrogance pour reconnaître qu'il avait viscéralement besoin de lui. C'était comme si un voile venait de se soulever, il y voyait plus clair dans ses sentiments. S'il avait été aussi dur avec lui, c'était parcequ'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il avait peur de souffrir à nouveau. Fort de cette révélation, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre de son serviteur dans laquelle il pénétra sans frapper.

Il aperçut la forme allongée sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, les épaules secouées par des larmes.

_- Merlin, regarde moi_

_- Laissez-moi quelques instants et je viens vous voir, Sire_

_- Merlin, écoute moi reprit le prince sur un ton très doux qui fit se retourner le sorcier._

_- Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué avec les grands discours. Je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi et je tiens à m'en excuser, je ne veux pas que tu partes, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Je te promets de faire des efforts pour ne plus te blesser mais toi de ton côté, ne me ment plus jamais._

Merlin était surpris et très heureux. Arhtur n'était effectivement pas du genre à s'excuser ni à faire de grandes déclaration. Ces quelques phrases constituaient un gros effort pour lui et la promesse d'une réconciliation. Le jeune homme ne voulut pas sauter tout de suite à une conclusion trop hâtive et l'obliger à formuler plus clairement ses souhaits quant à leur relation future.

_- Très bien sire, je vous le promets._

_- Oh merlin, arrête de faire l'idiot, ne prend pas ce ton froid et distant avec moi. Je veux qu'on retrouve notre ancienne relation, que tu me dises ce que tu penses réellement, que je puisse m'énerver contre toi quand tu fais une énième bourde sans craindre de te vexer._

_- Vous voulez donc qu'on reprenne des rapports amicaux comme ça après tout ce que vous m'avez dit ?_

_- Amicaux, …ou plus selon les circonstances dit le prince avec un grand sourire en se rapprochant_

_- Alors comme ça vous croyez que je suis à votre disposition. Son altesse est de meilleur humeur alors il faut tout lui pardonner, le ton du serviteur était cette fois beaucoup plus taquin en faisant disparaitre ses larmes sur sa manche.  
_

_- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais à ma disposition mais il faut au moins marquer notre réconciliation correctement, tu ne crois pas ? j'allais diner, tu te joins à moi ? s'il te plait ? demanda le blond plus que chaleureusement._

Le sorcier opina et les deux hommes regagnèrent la chambre du prince, qui lui présenta une des chaises comme il l'aurait fait pour un rendez-vous galant.

_- Je ne me souvenais pas que vous pouviez être si prévenant._

_- Et tu n'as encore rien vu dit Arthur._

Il dévorait littéralement son serviteur du regard. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de lui pardonner, il avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus mais ce point de leur relation n'avait pas clairement été abordé. Il préférait ne pas le brusquer même si ces derniers jours de provocations et d'attouchements l'avait mis sur des charbons ardents.

A la fin du repas, un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre eux. Ce fut Merlin qui le rompit.

_- Merci pour ce repas et cet agréable moment. Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez pardonné. Bonne nuit Arthur_

_- Euh Merlin, tu ne veux pas rester avec moi demanda timidement le prince_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous ne vous êtes excusé que par peur de me perdre, je préférerais que vous soyez sur de vous, de ce que vous souhaitez avant que notre situation évolue._

le jeune pendraggon s'était glissé près de lui et lui saisit la taille, le collant contre lui

_- Tu veux que je te montre si je suis sûr de moi lui murmura-t-il avant de glisser sa langue dans son cou_

_- Arthur je ne plaisante pas murmura le brun_

_- Moi non plus… lui répondit-il en glissant sa main sous sa chemise, glissant fébrilement ses mains le long de son corps._

Le prince semblait déjà bien empressé remarqua le brun. Après tout, ses efforts des dernières semaines ne l'avaient peut-être pas laissé indifférent. Merlin avait aussi attendu leurs retrouvailles avec impatience mais il avait encore besoin de mots pour se rassurer.

Il commença à rendre délicatement ses caresses au prince, ce dernier le poussant discrètement vers le lit. La manœuvre n'était pas passée inaperçu, Arrivés au bord, Merlin commença à embrasser son prince, ce fut une caresse qui se transforma en un baiser torride très rapidement.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent haletants, le jeune sorcier gardait cependant les pieds sur terre et profita de ce moment pour retourner le prince et l'allonger sur le lit avant de s'installer sur lui. il entrouvrit sa chemise et commença à tracer un chemin sur son torse avec sa langue. Sans se hâter il défit lentement son pantalon en passant très légèrement sur la bosse apparente. Arthur fut parcouru d'un frisson

_- Arthur dites-moi ce que vous voulez._

_- … Merlin ce n'est pas le moment de discuter gémit le blond_

Le jeune sorcier caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et le bas de son ventre en évitant une zone bien précise qui réclamait pourtant toutes ses attentions

_- Merlin s'il te plait…._

_- Vous voyez que vous pouvez demander les choses gentiment. Arthur qu'est ce que vous voulez? lui demanda-t-il en effleurant sa hampe fièrement dressée._

Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux en poussant un petit gémissement.

_- Tu le sais très bien murmura le blond_

Son amant repris ses arabesques avec sa bouche, commençant par lui mordiller l'oreille, laissant une trainée de salive sur son cou avant de ravir ses lèvres. Il lécha une petite cicatrice sur son épaule et poursuivit sur la peau humide jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il suça, pinça entre ses doigts en arrachant des soupirs à son prince.

Arthur souleva les hanches et son sexe se frotta contre le ventre du brun lui procurant un merveilleux frisson dans tout le corps. Il ondula désespérément en demandant plus d'attention.

Merlin commençait à perdre le contrôle hypnotisé par l'image même de la luxure qu'il incarnait, il contemplait le blond le souffle court.

_- Dites moi ce que vous voulez Arthur_

_- Je t'en supplie arrête de me torturer haleta le prince, je te veux toi corps et âme._

Merlin consentit enfin à s'occuper de son sexe en commençant par lui prodiguer de douce caresse avant d'accélérer la cadence. Il entendit un murmure frustré lorsqu'il cessa ses va et vient mais le gémissement qui suivi lorsqu'il prit le membre dans sa bouche lui montra qu'il était déjà pardonné. Ses coups de langue d'abord timides, prirent de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait Arthur réagir.

Le prince le redressa puis l'attira à lui pour partager un baiser… Il le fit basculer sous lui au grand désappointement du brun qui y consentit pourtant.

Le prince pouvait être égoïste la plupart du temps mais en amour il semblait plutôt généreux. Il prodigua mille et une caresses à son valet qui perdit toute notion de la réalité.

Le blond commença à insinuer un doigt qu'il avait préalablement léché sous le regard gourmand de Merlin, en lui. Le brun se contracta mais les caresses prodiguées sur son érection lui firent oublier cette désagréable sensation à laquelle il commença à s'habituer. Le prince fut aussi doux lorsqu'il reproduisit une deuxième puis une troisième fois l'opération. La douleur était beaucoup plus forte mais le brun lui donna l'autorisation de bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Puis toute douleur disparut lorsqu'Arthur trouva un point magique qui firent voir des étoiles au sorcier. Il réitéra quelques mouvements habilement dirigés avant de présenter son sexe pour pénétrer Merlin. Celui-ci lui donna l'autorisation de poursuivre d'un regard à la fois excité et inquiet. Le prince le pénétra doucement attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence puis il débuta l'instant d'après un mouvement d'allée et venue en bougeant les hanches lentement accélérant au fur et à mesure.

Les deux hommes étaient noyés sous un déluge de sensations nouvelles. Un coup de boutoir fit crier le brun. Arthur cru un instant y être allé trop fort mais le regard fiévreux et les mouvements de bassin de Merlin le détrompèrent. Il recommença selon le même angle et obtint une réaction similaire. La sueur collait les cheveux de son ange sur son visage, il se pencha pour maltraiter sa bouche avec des baisers sauvages.

Si le brun avait pu garder un semblant de contrôle, il perdit toute mesure face aux puissants coups qui butaient contre sa prostate, lui envoyant des vagues de sensations délectables. L'orgasme s'abattit sur lui, le faisant crier,avant de l'abandonner pantelant durant quelques minutes dans les bras de son amant. Arthur le suivi de près, stimulé par les cris et l'air d'extase de son amant.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent exténués et repu sur le lit.

Merlin se redressa légèrement et d'un sort les nettoya tous les deux des traces de leurs ébats. Arthur lui emprisonna la taille et l'attira à lui, lui demandant ainsi sans un mot de rester avec lui cette nuit.

Le jeune sorcier se pelotonna avec délectation contre lui, ayant enfin l'impression d'être complet.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les amants furent réveillés précipitamment par l'arrivée intempestive d'un chevalier lui annonçant une nouvelle catastrophe

Merlin se dissimula sous les draps, essayant de sauver l'honneur de son prince.

_- Arthur, Morgane a été vue à l'entrée de la citadelle, nous n'arrivons pas à l'arrêter. Aucune de nos armes n'a d'effet sur elle. On dirait qu'elle est protégée par un bouclier invisible. Et elle renverse tous nos hommes d'un simple mouvement de main._

_- Très bien Léon, je serai dans la salle du trône dans quelques minutes, fais y réunir tous les chevaliers. Je suppose que c'est là qu'elle viendra me chercher. Fais mettre mon père à l'abri, je ne veux pas qu'elle lui fasse encore plus de mal, sa santé mentale est déjà bien assez altérée._

Le chevalier se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna, semblant hésiter.

_- Euh, Bonjour Merlin, Gaius te fait dire de passer le voir avant d'aller à la salle du trône, ça avait l'air assez urgent._

_- Bonjour Léon entendit-on en dessous des couvertures._

Une fois le chevalier sorti Merlin sortit de sa cachette… tant pis pour la discrétion. Au moins Léon était-il le chevalier le plus discret de tous, peut-être avait-il une chance que tout ça reste entre eux pour le moment.

Le prince rejoignait la salle du trône tandis que Merlin se dirigeait en courant vers les appartements de Gaius.

_- Ah merlin enfin te voici !_

_- Euh pardon je…_

_- Oui, oui plus tard s'impatienta le vieil homme. Plusieurs représentants druidiques sont venus me voir cette nuit. Il semble que Morgane ait fait appel à une magie noire très ancienne et très puissante. Elle a fait un espèce de pacte, acceptant de devenir le vaisseau d'une entité ancienne maléfique qui en échange lui laisse accès à des pouvoirs incommensurables. Elle a totalement perdu l'esprit mais elle est maintenant toute puissante. Il faut que tu fuies avec Arthur, le temps de trouver une solution pour détruire cette entité._

_- Gaius, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! elle est déjà aux portes de la ville ! Je vais rejoindre Arthur et tout faire pour qu'il puisse rester sauf. Vous, obligez le à partir si je ne suis plus en mesure de le faire._

_- Merlin !_

* * *

Le jeune homme était déjà partit vers la salle du trône. Il se précipita vers le prince mais n'eut pas le temps de lui parler que la sorcière était devant lui. Si leur précédente rencontre ne lui avait pas fait une grande impression quant à la lucidité d'esprit de la jeune femme, il était maintenant clair qu'elle était complétement folle. Des zébrures noires striaient son visage autrefois si beau et ses yeux étaient exorbités.

_- Arthur, ravie de voir que tu m'attendais. Agenouille-toi tout de suite et reconnais mon pouvoir si tu veux avoir la vie sauve._

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il se retrouva extirpé de son trône et projeté à plat ventre devant la jeune femme.

Merlin se précipita auprès de lui

_- Emrys, gentil chien-chien toujours près de son maitre. Toi tu mourras quoiqu'il arrive !_

Elle dirigea un puissant flux d'énergie contre lui qu'il parvint à contenir un moment avant d'être projeté contre le mur. Il devait reconnaitre que sa puissance été phénoménale. Il devait juste la retenir le temps qu'Arthur puisse fuir. Mais la jeune femme lui avait déjà tourné le dos pour se préoccuper du prince qui s'était redressé. Un léger filet de sang s'écoulait le long de son visage. Il devait trouver un moyen de la distraire son attention.

_- Morgane, je me demandais… Votre sœur a beaucoup souffert avant de mourir ?_

_- Comment oses tu sale petit cloporte. La sorcière se retourna vers Merlin en lui décochant un coup magique qu'il ne put cette fois qu'à peine diminué tant elle y avait mis sa rage._

Il vit du coin de l'œil, Gaius aider le prince à se relever et le pousser vers la sortie. Mais celui-ci se débattit.

_- Vous plaisantez Gaius je n'abandonnerai jamais Merlin, ni mon peuple !_

_- Obéissez sire, vous reviendrez reprendre votre trône lorsque nous aurons trouvé un moyen de lutter à armes égales._

_- Et Merlin ?_

_- Il n'y a que lui qui puisse faire diversion, aucun de nous n'a assez de pouvoirs en dehors de lui._

_- Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Je préfère mourir avec lui que vivre sans, j'en ai déjà fait l'amère expérience_

Le vieil homme allait se décider à utiliser un léger sort de contrôle de l'esprit pour le contraindre à fuir lorsqu'un flot lumineux envahit toute la salle.

Ils se tournèrent vers sa provenance.

Les deux combattants se lançaient des sorts d'une force impressionnante. Merlin se défendait vaillamment mais on pouvait le voir faiblir. Un coup plus fort que les autres le précipita contre un des piliers le laissant légèrement assommé.

Morgane se prépara à frapper à nouveau. Arthur courut pour s'interposer mais il était bien trop loin. Il se contenta de crier le nom de son amant qui fut noyé dans le tumulte qui suivit.

Lorsque les cris et la lumière diminuèrent le prince put voir son sorcier sauf. Sa joie fut de très courte durée lorsqu'il vit et un corps à ses pieds qu'il identifia trop rapidement. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

_- Père !_

Arthur prit le corps brisé d'Uther dans ses bras.

_- Arthur ne pleure pas, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela._

_- Ne dites pas de bêtises, ne bougez pas tout va s'arranger, les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage du jeune homme sans qu'il sans rende compte._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils je pars en paix. J'ai réparé certaines de mes erreurs, je vois que tu as fait la paix avec Merlin et ainsi avec toi-même. Je sais que tu seras un grand roi, fidèlement conseillé... Merlin approche_

_Le jeune sorcier s'approcha tant bien que mal._

_- Merlin utilise la pierre… le roi commençait à avoir le souffle court_

_- Comment savez-vous …_

_- Peu importe…. Utilise là mais surtout ne la touche pas…. Essaye de ne pas tuer Morgane… tout est de ma faute… je …. Ygraine, tu as tenu ta promesse ! sur ces paroles incompréhensibles, Uther rendit l'âme avec un sourire aux lèvres._

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de le pleurer que Morgane revenait vers eux en applaudissant.

_- Comme c'était émouvant, bravo, bravo encore une merveilleuse tragédie… il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! à vous deux maintenant !_

Elle tendit une main devant elle. Merlin pouvait sentir et voir le flot de magie, il dirigea la pierre confiée par son moi du futur sur ce flot en conservant le tissu autour de la pierre pour éviter tout contact avec sa peau. Le choc fut rude mais la pierre stoppa la vague magique.

Morgane essaya de l'arrêter, en vain. La pierre semblait l'avaler, attirer en elle toute la magie continue dans le corps de la jeune femme. Un cri de frustration sorti de sa gorge, puis quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cri de douleur mais celui-ci semblait provenir de l'entité qui avait pris possession de son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout s'arrêta. La jeune femme, tomba à genoux en haletant. Elle tenta de lancer un nouveau sort mais, pour les yeux averti de Merlin, il était clair que toute magie avait disparu de son être. Le jeune sorcier la délaissa, conscient qu'elle ne présentait plus aucun danger.

Il se précipita vers son prince, toujours agenouillé près du corps de son père. Il devait connaitre sa décision quant au sort de Morgane, après tout Uther lui avait demandé de l'épargner.

La jeune femme profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour se jeter sur la pierre abandonnée, espérant pouvoir récupérer ses pouvoirs et absorber ceux de son rival. Dès qu'elle toucha la pierre, un rayonnement rosé se propagea à tout son être, semblant l'envelopper. Le rayonnement devint trop lumineux pour être observé. Merlin saisit son foulard et se précipita pour retirer la pierre des mains de la sorcière. Aussitôt la lumière disparut. Il n'y avait plus trace de Morgane mais à terre reposait ses vêtements en tas. Arthur et Merlin s'en approchèrent. Un léger mouvement sous ceux-ci les mirent tous deux en alerte, le prince écarta un pan de robe délicatement faisant apparaître une jolie bouille rosée. Un bébé reposait doucement sur le tas de vêtement. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais.

_- Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle Arthur demanda Merlin ?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon alors là je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour m'excuser. j'ai un peu honte du retard pris. en fait je m'étais dit, super je vais profiter de mon congé maternité pour écrire. Et bien je dois avoir des problèmes d'organisation parceque je ne vois pas les journées passer et que je n'ai rien réussi à écrire pendant des semaines._

_Enfin je ne voulais pas rester sur quelque chose d'inachevé (ne serait ce que pour remercier ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review cassiewrigt, loulou2 A, fouxy et saroura92 merci beaucoup pour de m'avoir motivée). Donc voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que la fin vous plaira (j'ai vraiment du mal avec les fins mais avant de commencer quelque chose de différent, je me suis forcée à finir ce qui était en cours)  
_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

- _Votre majesté, votre majesté !_

Sire Léon ventait de pénétrer dans la salle du trône suivi de trois autres gardes

Arthur leva la tête vers ses chevaliers en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien encore se passer. Pas une semaine sans qu'un nouveau problème n'arrive. Même si ceux-ci n'était pas aussi compliqués à gérer que ceux qu'il avait rencontré au début de son règne.

Un magicien officiel à la cour aidait à limiter l'ardeur de certains clans adversaires mais pas tous. Cela faisait presque dix ans que son père était mort, lui laissant la charge du royaume qu'il avait réussi à faire admirablement prospérer. Camelote était devenue une des premières puissances du pays et surtout était un modèle de tolérance et de liberté pour tous.

Il espérait que son père aurait été fier de sa façon de le gérer même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait désapprouvé certaines de ses décisions.

Il n'aurait certainement pas vu d'un très bon œil l'autorisation de pratiquer à nouveau la magie à Camelote

Arthur avait fait nommer Merlin grand conseiller, en plus d'être le magicien officiel de la cour. Au moins celui-ci avait pris un peu en maturité et savait un peu plus se tenir à sa place même s'il lui arrivait encore beaucoup trop fréquemment de contredire ouvertement son souverain.

- _Que se passe-t-il, Léon ?_

- _Dame Morgane a été aperçue dans les écuries royales mais on l'a perdue de vue. Je ne sais pas où elle s'est réfugiée. _

A ces mots Arthur et Merlin se redressèrent

- _Encore ! mais qu'est ce qu'elle prépare cette fois ?_

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent, escortés de leurs chevaliers, vers le dernier endroit où elle avait été aperçue.

Merlin se concentra un instant avant de lancer un léger sort de localisation, vu sa puissance magique elle était très facilement repérable pour quelqu'un ayant un minimum de potentiel magique. Et effectivement au bout de quelques minutes il la trouva camouflée derrière les bottes de paille. Il manifesta par quelques signes la position de la sorcière et les guerriers expérimentés se répartirent tout entour pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

- _Dame Morgane soyez raisonnable dit Gauvain, nous ne voudrions pas vous blesser par inadvertance_

- _Par inadvertance non mais volontairement je suis sure que ça ne vous générait pas_ répliqua une voix féminine sans sortir de sa cachette.

- _Morgane, sortez de là et rendez-vous sans faire d'histoires s'énerva le roi, sinon je vous promets que votre punition sera exemplaire._

Une jeune fille se décida enfin à sortir. Elle était assez grande pour son âge et très élancée. Son visage fin était encadré par de magnifiques cheveux d'un noir profond et ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence et d'une malice étonnante pour son jeune âge.

- _Dame morgane, enfin vous l'avez retrouvée, j'étais morte d'inquiétude_ haleta Guenièvre qui arrivait en courant

- _Comment as-t-elle encore réussi à échapper t'échapper? _s'enquit Arthur en gardant son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune fille qui cherchait à l'amadouer avec ses grands yeux de biche.

- _Oh, je devais regarder ailleurs et_… la dame de compagnie était beaucoup trop hésitante pour dire la vérité

- _Gwen ? la vérité s'il te plait_

- _Elle m'a suspendu dans les airs pendant plusieurs minutes, quand le sort s'est arrêté elle était déjà loin, désolée _souffla-t-elle doucement à la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas eu de l'intention de trahir.

- _Morgane grogna le roi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur l'utilisation de la magie ?_

La jeune sorcière tenta d'enjôler Merlin d'un regard, il la comprenait souvent mieux que les autres et parvenait parfois à intervenir en sa faveur.

- _Arthur, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie…_

- _Merlin je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur la façon d'élever ma sœur. Laisse-moi régler ça! Ta présence n'est pas requise pour le moment. tu peux retourner préparer le discours pour la venue de la princesse myrtille et de son père. Nous devons les accueillir correctement, ça sera peut-être bientôt ma femme après tout._

A cette remarque le sorcier sentit son cœur se serrer, il jeta un regard noir à son roi et partit sans ajouter un mot.

- _Ah nous deux, jeune dame ! tu vas commencer par t'excuser auprès de Guenièvre pour ce que tu lui as fait._

- _Pardon Gwen, je ne voulais pas te faire peur _s'excusa sincèrement la jeune sorcière. Sa dame de compagnie lui envoya un gentil sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- _Maintenant tu vas te rendre en salle de travail pour suivre tes cours de la journée et tu es privée de cours de magie aujourd'hui_

- _Oh Arthur je vous en prie…_

- _Non ! vous ne pouvez pas passer vos journées à vous amuser ou à apprendre la magie, vous devez aussi vous instruire pour assurer un jour votre rôle de reine. Et pas de commentaire, vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir ce que cela fait quand je m'énerve._

Morgane baissa la tête et tendit la main à Guenièvre qui la prit pour la diriger vers l'intérieur du château

Le roi souffla, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'élever un enfant était aussi fatiguant. Il se rappela ce jour, il y a dix ans quand ils avaient enfin vaincu sa sœur et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé avec ce bébé sur les bras. La décision n'avait pas été facile et il ne savait toujours pas si ça avait été la bonne mais il n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à cet enfant.

C'était un bébé et sa sœur qui plus est. Il s'était dit qu'avec une bonne éducation et de l'affectation, elle pourrait devenir une merveilleuse jeune femme et une bonne reine. Il l'avait donc reconnue officiellement comme sa sœur auprès de ses sujets et décidé de l'élever avec l'aide des deux personnes envers qui il avait le plus confiance, Guenièvre et merlin. Le sorcier l'avait convaincu qu'il était nécessaire de la former pour qu'elle maitrise ses pouvoirs et qu'ils ne la brisent pas comme ils l'avaient fait la première fois. Bien encadrée, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les choses tournent mal.

Il devait reconnaitre qu'il était maintenant très attaché à la jeune fille, elle était douce, intelligente et si affectueuse. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne changerait pas pour redevenir un jour cette redoutable sorcière. Ils avaient tout de même pris quelques précautions et imposé sur la jeune fille un tatouage qui pouvait permettre de brider la magie de la jeune fille si cela s'avérait un jour nécessaire. Arthur espérait de tout son cœur que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

La nuit tombait doucement et le roi était épuisé par sa journée et surtout par celle qui l'attendait. Un roi arrivait pour présenter sa fille au souverain de Camelote. Il n'avait pas sauté de joie à l'annonce de cette visite mais il savait que cela faisait partie de ses obligations de rencontrer toutes les jeunes princesses en âge de se marier tant que lui-même serait célibataire. Peut-être que celle-là serait un peu plus agréable que la dernière qui s'était révélé être une vraie gourde superficielle.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et entreprit d'ôter son épée et son ceinturon. Il entendit un bruit de porte et amorça un mouvement pour se retourner vers le serviteur qui devait lui apporter son diner. Il avait dû remplacer Merlin à ce poste depuis qu'il l'avait fait nommer conseiller. Sa nomination avait suscité quelques remarques de certains nobles mais la détermination de leur roi et le soutien inconditionnel des chevaliers, puis les conseils avisés du jeune homme avait eu raison de leurs doutes. Et quasiment tout le monde s'était entendu pour dire que finalement le jeune sorcier était plutôt de bon conseil, en fait il l'avait toujours été et Arthur s'en voulait d'avoir mis si longtemps à s'en rendre compte.

Le point négatif s'était que son nouveau serviteur était bien moins drôle et que dès fois il en venait à regretter ses moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. Cela lui paraissait si loin.

Lorsqu'il finit par se retourner, il se retrouva propulsé sur son lit et immobilisé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir son visiteur mais il n'avait pas grand doute sur son identité

- _Merlin relâche moi tout de suite, sinon…_

- _Sinon quoi, **votre majesté** lui susurra le sorcier en s'avançant vers lui sur le lit. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de donner des ordres je crois._

- _Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie contre moi_., grogna le roi en essayant de le repousser.

Le magicien fit un petit mouvement de la main et le roi se retrouva avec les bras maintenus au-dessus de la tête. Il s'approcha d'Arthur en souriant et lui souleva le menton pour admirer ses magnifiques yeux qui pour l'instant lui jetaient des éclairs

- _Alors comme ça, vous voulez vous reposer pour accueillir, votre future femme ?_

- _C'était juste pour donner le change, tu sais très bien que je trouverai une raison ou une autre pour refuser cette union._

Ils avaient tous les deux admis que leur relation ne pouvait pas être étalée au grand jour mais le roi ne voulait pas non plus prendre une épouse. Il aimait bien trop son sorcier, il ne se voyait pas rompre leur relation. Et il était trop droit pour prendre épouser une femme qu'il tromperait. Cela faisait donc des années qu'il repoussait toutes les demandes en essayant de ne froisser aucune de ses courtisanes et ça n'avait pas toujours été facile.

Il avait hésité avant de faire ce choix, il ne voulait pas mettre en péril son royaume en ne lui donnant pas d'héritier mais la présence de Morgane avait finalement était l'opportunité de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il redonnait sa place légitime à sa sœur qui pourrait un jour lui succéder, ou un de ses enfants, et il se libérait de l'obligation de prendre une femme.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'ils vivaient cette relation cachée, et elle était toujours aussi intense qu'au premier jour. Parfois ils auraient aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble, profiter d'instants de calme et de tendresse ensemble mais ils savaient se contenter des petits instants de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient voler ci ou là.

Ils étaient tout de même aidés par leurs proches chevaliers qui connaissaient la nature réelle de leur relation sans pourtant jamais faire de commentaire. Ils se contentaient de les laisser seuls dès que possible quand ils partaient en manœuvre ou faisaient semblant de ne rien voir quand leurs mains se frôlaient.

En ce moment ce n'était pas la main d'Arthur que Merlin avait envie de frôler. Celui-ci l'avait énervé en le traitant comme quantité négligeable toute à l'heure ; il était pourtant aussi très attaché à Morgane et prenait grand soin de son éducation. Et en plus il avait voulu le rendre jaloux en mentionnant la venue de la princesse et bien il allait devoir lui faire payer cette petite mesquinerie.

- _Je t'assure que tu n'auras même plus envie de la regarder quand j'en aurai fini avec toi_ promit le sorcier avant de fondre sur la bouche de son amant.

L'homme avait pris de l'assurance et de l'expérience avec les années et surtout il connaissait le corps de son roi par cœur et savait comment le rendre fou de plaisir.

Il commença à le caresser pendant qu'il l'embrassait de façon langoureuse, sa langue explorant sa bouche, puis descendant lentement vers son cou, sa clavicule, puis avec une lenteur infernale sur son torse vers ses petits bouts de chairs déjà dressés. Arthur ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé nu, enfin il supposait bien que Merlin avait encore triché et utilisé ses dons pour cela.

Il se frotta doucement contre l'érection du blond qui se cambra sous la délicieuse torture, puis c'est sa main qui commença à s'activer doucement sur la verge dressée, entamant de lents mouvements de va et vient.

- _Libère moi_ supplia le roi qui mourrait d'envie de rendre ses caresses à son amant.

- _Je vais bien m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiètes pas_ lui souffla le brun à l'oreille, réveillant quelques frissons dans tout son corps.

Il recueilli un peu de liquide séminal sur ses doigts avant d'en introduire un dans l'orifice étroit. Arthur tressailli sous l'intrusion et lança un regard à son sorcier qui réamorça le mouvement sur sa hampe pour lui faire oublier la gêne.

Il était très rare que Merlin soit celui qui possédait l'autre dans leurs ébats. Il préférait laisser les rênes à son roi mais là il voulait le marquer et être sûr de lui laisser un souvenir qu'il n'oublierait pas pendant un bon moment et surtout pas quand il serait en présence de l'autre pimbeche.

Il prépara tendrement et avec application son amant avant de lui soulever doucement les jambes et de présenter sa propre érection entre ses cuisses. Il lui demanda d'un regard l'autorisation de continuer. Arthur hocha la tête et serra les dents quand il sentit le sexe gorgé de sang le pénétrer.

Merlin s'arrêta un moment puis commença à amorcer les premiers mouvements tout en cajolant la virilité du blond. Ils trouvèrent rapidement leur rythme et Arthur oublia toute douleur quand le brun frappa ce point sensible.

Les minutes se succédèrent, seulement martelées par le bruit des corps qui s'entrechoquent, des gémissements et des souffles rauques. Puis le ballet s'acheva quand les deux hommes se libérèrent quasiment en même temps.

Merlin s'écroula sur le côté du lit, le souffle court et libéra son roi. Un autre tour de main et il les nettoya avant de remonter la couverture sur eux pour savourer ensemble cette langueur si agréable qui suivait leurs ébats. Il avait scellé magiquement la porte, ils étaient donc tranquilles pour un moment et il avait envie de profiter d'un de ses rares moments de tendresse.

Arthur se retourna vers lui pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Malgré son attitude bourrue, Merlin s'était vite aperçu qu'il était très tendre avec lui et il l'appréciait énormément.

- _Dis donc tu n'y es pas allé de main morte grimaça le blond, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de cheval demain_

- _Oh j'en suis vraiment désolé votre majesté_ dit le brun avec un sourire

- _Non tu ne l'es pas du tout, espèce de sale petit sorcier jaloux. Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as rien à craindre. Je tiens à toi plus que tout._

Le roi restait malgré tout avare en mot doux, l'éducation dure d'Uther Pendraggon y était certainement pour quelque chose mais à son contact, ainsi qu'à celui de la petit Morgane il s'adoucissait et s'autorisait de plus en plus à montrer des sentiments envers ses proches. Et Merlin se réconfortait qu'il avait encore des dizaines d'années devant lui pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments et il comptait bien s'y employer avec vigueur, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir que le roi l'aimait.

Il se lova contre lui et commença à s'endormir avec cette douce pensée, il avait accompli son destin en faisant de camelote le futur Avalon et en plus il y avait en prime trouvé sa place et pour rien au monde il n'en changerait.

- _ Moi aussi Arthur, je t'aime._

_THE END_


End file.
